Remember me?
by BloodAllOverTheFloor
Summary: Caleb moved into the house Jerry once owned and died in. Events unfold and get serious for Charley. Because guess who's back? OC/Jerry/Charley/Peter
1. Chapter 1

**I am in the process of rewriting all the chapters. I read my story from beginning to the new chapter and its pretty confusing. So I'm going to re do it all. So here is the re visioned chapter 1. Enjoy. **

**PS: ill be making this a juicy story. ;)**

**I own nothing, except the OC. Everything else is not mine. I can dream.**

**Chapter 1**

Caleb didn't want to move. But since his dad had gotten a new job that required them to move from Canada to Nevada, he had a choice of a life time. Caleb lived on his own in Canada, but he didn't want his dad to be alone living outside of Las Vegas. So he and his father had decided to live together and Caleb would finish his last year of high school there. It was a bold choice, and he moved with his father. Leaving behind everything. His now ex girlfriend, Stacy. His friends, his shitty job at burger king. School. The house they moved in to a few days ago was rebuilt from the basement to the main floor. Something strange being said about the basement being left exposed and the floor caving in, and all the windows smashed. Whatever happened here was a mystery.

So far, being here wasn't too bad. It was really hot, but that would take some getting used too. His neighborhood at least it wasn't completely stupid. The houses looked identical and proper, making Caleb feel as though he moved to hell. Nothing was original! At least he had already made two friends, if he could call them that, in the first day. They were both teens a year younger then he was. The guy who lived next door, Charley Brewster was one of the two. His place was recently rebuilt as well, it had an odd story behind it as well. There was a fire that started then got out of control he was told. He had heard that the house had basically exploded. The house was on fire just like in a movie. One of those kind you want to see. There was no way someone could even tell when they looked at it now. Looked brand new. Same as his own place, there was no sign of the basement being open and exposed as he was told, the floor was in tact. It was all strange.

What made Caleb nervous about moving here in the first place were all the disappearing people in the area that happened a little over a month ago. Along with the previous owner of the house he lived in, Jerry Dandridge. No body knew what happened to him. Just stopped being seen by people.

He figured that he was one of the people that disappeared. He asked Charley about the disappearing people but he kept telling Caleb that there haven't been any more in about a month, he still didn't like the fact that he hadn't gotten a straight answer. Caleb asked Charley what made him feel so confident about there being no more kidnappings and such, he only gave a reply of 'I just know'. That was suspicious. But Caleb never pressed the matter further. Obviously he wasn't going to get an answer.

The second person that he became friends with was Amy Peterson. She was very hot, extremely hot. He couldn't help but check her out when Charley wasn't looking. He was a beautiful blond girl. Sadly, they were an item. Charley and Amy. Which was shitty luck for Caleb. Amy was really gorgeous gal. She reminded him of his ex Stacy, Caleb had to break things off with his girlfriend of three years.

He didn't want to hold her back and have a long distance relationship. He didn't want to tie her down if they weren't in person. Those kinds of relationships never ended well. He really did love her. He was glad she understood why they had to break up. Still didn't stop him from sneaking a glance at Amy whenever he had the chance.

As the days rolled by and turned into a week, Caleb grew to really dislike his house. Even if he was nineteen and just about finished high school, this house creeped the shit out of him. He heard unexplained footsteps, the feelings of someone watching him in the basement when he was doing his laundry, or whenever he was down there. The strange dreams that turned into nightmares. It was just plain freaky which just got worse as the evening came. Kind of like tonight.

Caleb sat in his room, still unpacking his belongings. His clothes already hung up in the closet and stuffed in the dresser. Taking his time with his tasks. Still wondering why a bunch of stuff was left behind even after the rebuilding. A lone table was left in his bedroom that looked old, and a few boxes of ancient looking books in the garage, even a strange cloth picture of some sort of animal with a crown on its head. It was a unique design. Never having seen it before anywhere else.

He hung it up on the wall beside the door, he had strange things like that taped to the walls. He liked the odd things in life. The unexplained. The supernatural.

While Caleb unpacked some things for his shelves he put up a few hours ago, he kept glancing over at he fabric flag. It always made him forget what he was doing when he fell into the mystery of it. He set the small box of sentimental junk down and walked closer to it. He narrowed his eyes as he touched it carefully. It was really old, like seriously old. Felt like a soft potato sack. And odd feelings came from it. When ever he touched it, he always felt like someone was behind him glaring. It was unnerving but he always shrugged it off.

He sighed and wondered about it for the millionth time that day. About it's age, what it meant, where its owner went, why it was left behind. Questions that he would never get the answers to. Rubbing the back of his hair lazily as he exhaled, which was kind of short, deep black with dark red tips. He turned around after a moment, feeling the invisible glare and returned to finish unpacking the box of junk. He glanced out the window slowly and it made his stomach drop, it was getting darker.

Caleb took a deep breath and tried to keep his mind clear of that stuff. Didn't like it here at night, maybe he should just go to bed to avoid the eerie night. He took a deep breath and breathed out slowly. Rifling through the box and putting the small objects onto the shelves mindlessly till he picked up a rosary that had black beads embedded with blood red rubies, and the cross was the shiniest silver with a carefully crafted design. A beautiful object.

He squeezed it as he thought of his mom then, since it was all she left behind. Where was she these days? He frowned then threw it back in the box. Those thoughts of her always made him angry. Made him feel betrayed and alone. He set it down roughly as he started to turn around, jumping as a voice came from behind him.

"Thinking about her again huh?"

Caleb made a noise of annoyment when he realized it was just his father. He sighed then nodded while looking at the exhausted, slightly over weight figure before him. It was quiet for a minute. But a knowing silence. There was that invisible glare again!

"Yea, me too. Well she made her choices to leave, so just don't blame yourself. No matter what you think, it was never about you. She had her own reasons." His father said trying to console his teenaged son, pausing as he noticed the new flag on the wall. "That's an odd thing to have on your wall, but then again you have weirder things up."

His dad pointed at the aged fabric, then gave him a look that meant 'you're really weird but I love you'. Caleb laughed lightly and nodded agreeing.

"Don't stay up too late Cal, you have school tomorrow. I'm going to go to bed, need to be up by six. I'm beat. I forgot how much moving sucks." Mr. James laughed lightly as he gave his son a warm hug. Caleb smirked and returned the loving gesture.

"Yea. It really sucks, we'll get it done tomorrow. G'night dad, sleep well." He stood at his doorway as he watched his dad make his way down the hall to his room. "Uh, dad?"

"Yeah?" The man paused and turned around.

"Uh...does this place, freak you out? At all? Especially at night?" He treaded carefully.

"Occasionally, yes. I'll admit that its really different and nothing I've ever experienced before. Maybe its haunted. I heard that deserts are always haunted." The man replied then yawned loudly. "Well, I am going to bed before this conversation gives me nightmares. Good night my weird one."

Caleb smiled and nodded. So it wasn't just him who noticed the creepiness. He really hoped this house was just a house, and no boogyman lurking in the dark. Glancing at the stairs briefly Caleb leaned forward with a slight frown and for a quick second, he though he saw someone go down the stairs. He stepped forward as his dad closed his door and looked down carefully. His heart skipping a beat nervously. There was nobody there. Brushing it off as nerves he went back into the room and lay on the bed.

It had been a long day, and living in this freaky place didn't help. He closed his eyes as he relaxed, not caring that the light was still on. He was about to fall asleep when he heard loud heavy footsteps on the main floor, then a loud bang that jolted him awake.

He frowned as he sat up and quickly got out of the bed and moved to the railing in the hall, leaning over as he strained to listen while trying to steady his heavy, nervous breaths. It was too quiet now. So quiet that his ears started to ring a little. Then he heard it again, there were footsteps. Heavy footsteps.

"Ah, come on!" Caleb said as he straightened up. "What the hell!"

"Move from Canada to a fucking haunted house in Nevada." He breathed to himself as icy chills rolled down his spine. Swallowing a lump in his throat as he glanced towards his father's room. Unsure if it was his imagination, or if it was really happening.

He went down the stairs as quietly as he could, using his ears the whole time as he searched for the source of the unexplainable footsteps. Caleb reached the main floor as he looked around. He was creeped out to the max.

"Why did I move here! Why, why, why?" He walked into the kitchen and looked around. Jumping as an icy chill ran down his back as he saw the same thing happen again. A quick flash of a pale figure going downstairs. He made a face of fearful annoyance as he stepped back. He shook off the chills, but they just kept coming. Torn between fleeing back to his room or to continue his investigation.

"Fuck me, no way. Ahh! Ok, think ghostbusters! These things aren't real. Just my imagination." He said as he inched his way towards the open stairway to the basement.

Breathing deeply, his heart beating faster then normal. The hairs on the back of his neck stood on end as he came closer to the dark doorway. Looking down into nothing but pure darkness. That was scary. Reaching his hand up to hit the light switch quickly and smacked it then snapped his hand back. Nervous chills rolled down his back again as he went downstairs slowly. The stairs creaked with every step. His bright green eyes were wide as he came to the bottom. Expecting to see a scary sight when he came down, or that something would jump out but nothing happened.

He sighed as he looked around, calming down immediately. It was a regular basement. Washer and dryer in the corner, a few support beams along the center of the house, smooth concrete on the floor and flawless plaster boards hugged the walls. Nothing scary down here. Except for the spider running across the floor.

"Fucking hate this place. I fucking hate this place. Get freaked out for nothing." He breathed before he turned around as he shook his head. Taking a few steps up the stairs as he raised his eyes and instead of nothing, he saw a man standing a the top.

Caleb's heart stopped as he saw this man. Time seemed to freeze as the two looked at each other. The man at the top eyed him up carefully, like he was going to devour the teen. Caleb stared at the man in shocked silence, his heart started pounding and his body going numb with an icy feeling of fear. He couldn't move and that was a scary feeling. In the frozen moment in time he was able to burn this figure into his mind. The figure had a calm face that seemed slightly sad and very hungry, hair so black that it contrasted to the white skin. The loose black shirt he wore was open that revealed an perfectly lean torso. A torso that was pale as a corpse, for some reason he felt his face flush. He didn't know why, his eyes slammed shut. This man rippled with danger. It terrified him to the core.

"Not real! Fuck this isn't real!" He said to himself as he opened his eyes again. The man was an inch from his face. Caleb opened his mouth to scream out in fear, but nothing came out a his heart seemed to stop beating.

The face an inch from his gave off an oddly cold tingle. The dark brown eyes studied Caleb's face with a mixed look of extreme wanting and being sad. He finally stumbled back down the stairs and roughly fell against the wall when his legs decided to move, then turn to jelly as he slid to the ground. His heart pounded so hard his ears began to hurt. Never in his life was he this scared of anything. He had scary experiences before, but never this bad. The figure smiled at him as he walked down the stairs and knelt slowly in front of the teen. Caleb stared wide eyed and breathing furiously.

"Go away! Leave me alone!" Caleb demanded, finally gaining use of his words. Not sounding brave at all.

The figure shook his head slowly as the smile faded. This pale man grabbed Caleb by the throat suddenly and made him stand, Caleb panicked by the painful grip on his neck. This wasn't supposed to be happening, things like this were saved for a horror movie. But this felt so real. So very, very real.

The man came close to his face again after Caleb squeaked out. This terrifying man smiled as his eyes turned black further scaring Cal. He felt that at any moment he was going to have a heart attack or die from being so scared. The pale face so very close to his own that he felt his face flush again, the way this scary figure had him up against the wall started to make his mind drift slowly.

"What do you want?" Caleb's terrified voice weakly asked, feeling sharp points at the ends of this mans finger tips.

The man seemed to consider the question before he slowly pointed at him and smiled darkly. This thing wanted Caleb. The teen's terror went into over drive. Tears spilled from his eyes and he started shaking. The man let go of his throat then slammed his hands into Caleb's chest and pushed his way into his body. Pain rippled deep inside his body and mind, pain that turned into invading agony. He just couldn't stop from feeling this. He started screaming loudly and screamed hard enough to vibrate his whole form. Hearing a dark laughter fill his head as he fell to the ground.

He rolled off the bed suddenly, hitting the floor hard as his screams stopped. Frantically looking around as he breathed quick and heavy. Sweat gleaming on his whole figure. His body aching painfully as he realized where he was.

He was in his room, and his alarm was going off loudly. He sighed as he tried to calm down, wanting to cry because of how real and horrific the dream was. He rubbed his face and fell back onto the floor as he closed his eyes. He coughed like his agonizing scream were real, and started getting a headache from the constant pounding in his ears. He held his head till it stopped aching.

"Thank god that was a fucking nightmare." He calmed down after a few minutes then sat up to shut the alarm off that was still going off. Caleb got to his feet and went to the bathroom to shower before he had to leave for school.

His mind going over what the man looked like as he turned the water on, then slowly stripped to nothing. The scary dude was sexy, even to him and he definitely preferred women to men. Who ever that man was, he needed to find out if anyone knew about him. Or if it was just his imagination.

Boy did he have a story to tell Brewster and Amy this morning.

**TBC! So what do you think of this? Hope this was better then the original version. Ill be updating my chapters as well as posting new ones. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks for the reviews. Here is the newly revision chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 2**

The hot water rolled down his body, while his mind rolled over the nightmare. It was fading fast, and the more he thought about it the more it went away. What a strange dream it was. Never until now had he ever seen that man. Caleb leaned his head forward to allow the water to cascade down his back as the hot liquid eased his aching muscles. It felt so good, better then any other he has ever had. Felt like its been forever since he showered last. Which was an odd thing, he showered just about everyday. Thinking that he was overworked with the unpacking and this freakish house making him feel bonkers. Like school for instance. Beginning to feel that stupid annoying, nervous feeling you get when you start somewhere new and you know maybe one or two people. You wonder how you'll fit in, and if you want to fit in. If he were to be placed in the categories of people in high school, he would be placed in with the goth's if anything. He didn't wear the make up, he just had a lot of dark clothing and two tone hair. Doesn't make him a goth, but then again it didn't really mater to him. Just as long as he was individual. Time to get ready.

He shut the water off and climbed out of the shower. Walking around naked, his dad wasn't home so no one was around to see him. He shuddered as he went from being warm to really cold in under a second of leaving the bathroom. Making a sprint for his room as he shivered. Caleb was lean, not chiseled and perfect like a lot of people. He took care of himself and had a comfortable amount of muscle on him. He didn't have much body hair, but he wasn't 100% smooth either. The hairs were very fine and short. His skin was pale but had a tinge of beige for warmth. Like his father, he barely was able to grow facial hair, except for the occasional single long hairs that sprouted on his chin.

He entered his room and shuffled around his dresser for clothes. Pulling out a pair of dark jeans, underwear and a black button up before he paused looking at the dark fabric. He slowly put the button up back in the dresser. A flash of his dream came back. Shuddering at the thought of the man with black eyes. The closeness of his white face, he cleared his throat as his mind started to wonder things he shouldn't. He grabbed a black tee shirt as he closed the dresser.

Once he was dressed, he searched for his shoulder bag that carried all his work and his transcripts that was needed for school. He picked it up and skipped down the steps as he struggled with his socks. The dark haired teen went into the kitchen for a quick breakfast. Reaching the fridge he saw a note with cash on the counter. He walked over to the counter slowly and read the note. It was from his father.

_Hey kiddo. I'm already gone for work, so I am not sure when I'll be back. Might be really late, either way there's money for you to get lunch and supper. I don't know american prices very well, $80 should do it. Cya later my boy._

Caleb shook his head as he grabbed the money and shoved it in his pocket. His dad tended to waste money, but they always had it so it wasn't a big deal to him. He opened the fridge and grabbed an apple or two. He loved apples, they were just so...good! He closed it as he walked away with a slam of the fridge door. He was about to take a bite when he saw the basement door was open. He walked over to it as he remembered the dream again. Seeing the man walking down the stairs before his very eyes, just like his dream. Caleb stood there in stunned silence as the figure slowly looked back over his shoulder. Smiling darkly, his heart pounded as he turned towards him then quickly moved up the stairs, and walked right through him. Caleb froze at the feeling. Like he was invaded. After what felt like forever, he closed the door quickly and turned to leave feeling weird. He glanced at the clock and quickened his steps. He bit into the apple as he slipped on his shoes before he opened the door. Flinching for some reason. He stepped back and grabbed his sunglasses off the small table, slipping them on as he left the house.

"Morning Caleb!" Charley called as he walked out of the house next door, he smiled back as he locked the door and slipped the keys into his bag. Charley gave him a weird look as he walked over slowly, biting into the apple then smiling as he felt the warmth of the sun. Again, he was really happy about it. Weird stuff again.

"Mornin' Charley. Man, I have got to tell you something! It's going to sound fucking nuts but just humor me." He said as he swallowed the apple in this mouth. "Last night when I fell asleep after I unpacked some of my stuff, I guess I dreamed that I heard footsteps or something. It wasn't dad either. When I went to investigate it, I saw somebody walking down the basement stairs." He paused as Charley's eyes widened as he heard this, unsure if he believed him or if it was just weird to hear this. "I know right. Freaky. But that's not the only thing that happened! When I went downstairs to check it out, nothing was there. I was going to go back upstairs and there was a guy at the top looking down at me. Scared the shit right out of me! He came down the stairs and sized me up like he wanted to eat me. Seemed kind of sad too. But the weird thing was I asked what he wanted, he pointed at me before he attacked me. Then I woke up. Its messed. I feel like I haven't slept either. And when I was in the kitchen a few minutes ago, I saw him again and he walked right through me!" He finished with a flail of his arms, taking another bite of the apple as he watched Charley.

"You said you saw him, so what did he look like?" Charley asked as he looked down the street, then back to Caleb. The way he asked made him think that Charley might have known who he is.

"Well, he had black hair...white skin like a corpse...scariest thing was his eyes...they were black, like his whole eyeball. And his voice, just made me feel helpless." Caleb replied slowly, using his fingers near his own eyes. "He was pretty fucking sexy if you ask me. Don't get me wrong, I love women, but this guy was just...unreal." He said as chills rolled down his back again as he thought of how close the man's face was to his in the dream. Feeling fear, and wanting at the same time. He looked at Charley who's face paled at the description. He narrowed his eyes at his reaction. "What?"

Charley shook his head then didn't say anything. "There's Amy."

Sure enough, Charley avoided the question as Amy pulled up in her ugly little beetle. Typical that a hot chick like that drove an ugly car. She smiled at Caleb as she got out and kissed Charley.

"Morning Charley, Caleb. You boys ready to go?" She asked kindly, then paused as she felt the tension between the two boys. She made a face and crossed her arms. "Ok, what did I just walk into?"

They both shook their heads as Amy stared at them. She rolled her eyes and looked at them intently as she sighed.

"Really, come on. Whats going on? Feels like I almost caught you two kissing or something." Charley's face dropped as his face flushed, while Caleb burst into laughter.

"Nothing. Just telling Charley about a freaky dream I had. I think my house is haunted now that I think about it." Caleb said finally as he stopped laughing. "I mean really! When it's starts to get dark out the house just gets creepy. Doesn't feel right in there, like something big happened and it was bad too. Keep seeing this man too." He said as he bit into the apple as he looked away. He let out a small breathy chuckle at the taste. So good. But was that his ow laugh? It didn't feel like it. Amy and Charley looked at him intently. They both had the same looks of suspicion on their faces. He frowned then lowered the apple.

"OK, what. Really? You are looking at me like I just found out something I shouldn't have, or I stole your ipod..." He paused then looked back at his house, a weird feeling came over him as he looked back at the two. He smirked then shook his head as he sighed again.

"Can we go? The light is starting to give me a headache, guy." He said as he moved towards Amy's car. Amy and Charley looked at each other with wide eyes before they moved to the car as well. There was an awkward silence before they all climbed into the car. Amy started the car as they all buckled in and she drove them to school. Caleb sat in the back as he finished his apple, Amy and Charley kept sneaking glances at each other and a him.

"Can you stop looking at me like that? Its making me nervous." Caleb finally said as they neared the school. After a few quiet minutes they pulled into the school parking lot. Caleb was the first to be out as he dug in his bag quickly for cigarettes. Lighting one as he turned back to the two who were already walking to a group of their friends, Charley waved him over as he looked back. Caleb nervously went towards them.

"Hey, guys...this is Caleb. He's my new neighbor. Caleb, this is Mark, Ben, Shane, Marissa and Jessica." He said pointing to each person as he said their names. The girl Marissa eyed him up hungrily, he pulled off his sunglasses slowly as he smiled and shook hands with them. Then returning to his smoke as they studied him.

"Where you from Caleb?" Mark asked, he could already tell that he was a jerk by the tone of his voice. As he blew out the smoke he looked up at the sky, glaring for a quick instant as he felt a sudden hatred for the bright lights that faded just as quickly as he felt it.

"Canada." He said after a moment. Charley looked at him quietly as he saw the sudden dark look on Caleb's face that he seen before. It chilled him to the bone.

"AH! Igloo land huh?" Mark joked rudely. "Like your maple syrup, eh?"

"No, not really. That's further north in fact, igloos I mean. I lived in Vancouver before I moved here to help my dad. Vancouver beside the ocean." He whispered as he leaned forward. Giving a cocky smirk to Mark as he straightened up and finished his smoke. Everyone laughed as Caleb started to walk away towards the building. He paused and looked over his shoulder at Charley and Amy who stood there watching him. Caleb smirked at them as he put the glasses back on as he stepped out of the shade. They again shared the same shocked look.

After entering the building, he walked down the busy, loud hall. Looking for the main office so he could find out what classes he had. There was a bit of a line up when he found it, but eventually he was helped just after the bell rang and the halls slowly cleared out.

"YES! Good morning! Sorry for he wait, can I get your name please?" A kind woman in her mid forties smiled at him as she grabbed a new file.

"Caleb James. I just transferred from Canada." He said as she smiled bigger.

"OH! Really? Well, in that case welcome! How do you like Nevada so far? Can I get your transcripts if you have them?" She asked as she clicked away quickly on her computer.

"Its fine, hotter then I would have expected but its alright." He said as he opened his bag and pulled out an envelope, passing it to her as he smiled. She took it and began to type in the information onto the computer. After a few minutes she finished as she spun herself over to a printer as a piece of paper came out before she wheeled back. "Okie dokie, here is your class list. Your first class is down the hall to the right in room 1226. Take this note with you so that you don't get into trouble. Mr. Ostes is a bit of a grouch. Don't tell him I said that though." She murmured with a small giggle as she filled out a paper and handed it to him.

"Thanks a lot." He said as he looked at his schedule turning away. First class was math, then after that was biology. He sighed as he headed down the hallway, passing a few students hanging around the lockers. He slowed down for a moment, feeling ill suddenly. Feeling very off, and weird. Caleb was already late for class but first he had to go to the bathroom. Making his way a little further down till he found it. The teen entered it to find it surprisingly empty, was quiet as walked towards the sinks to turn the water on. He frowned as he watched the water as weird tickles crawled underneath his skin. Turning the tap off as he leaned his weight on the sink.

He felt weird, tired and hungry. But he just ate, maybe it was his dream that he was still hung up on. Had to be. He looked up in the mirror slowly then jumped back with a yelp. It wasn't him looking back at him. It was the guy from his dream.

He stood there looking at his face as he slowly inched his way back in front of the mirror. He moved his hands, so did the man. He was in front of the mirror when the man smiled at him.

"Boo!" Said he said, Caleb stumbled back with another cry while the figure came out of the reflective glass slowly. His eyes filled with fear as he backed up, trembling once more. The same fear he felt in the dream, he felt again. But he was awake. He knew he was. His heart pounded so hard as he watched the man walked towards the door, locking it before he returned and came up to him slowly. Just as his dream this man had his face an inch from his. Again, he felt the fear and longing for this man. This being, whatever he was.

"Don't be scared guy. I need you..." The dark velvety voice reassured him. That didn't help. "Caleb.."

"H-how are you real? You can't be! It was a dream!" He chocked out fearfully, trying to ignore the cool breath coming from this person.

"You sure about that?" He asked as his hands grabbed his face slowly, his hands were icy, but tender. He closed his eyes trying to ignore the feeling of the fingers that held his jaw. This brought up things he didn't want. Mainly wanting to let this scary man do whatever he wished. "I need you Caleb. And you need me." He said as he pulled Caleb up to his feet. His black eyes looking him over lustfuly. Jerry's face got a little too close for Caleb's liking but he couldn't help but let his eye fall to the man's lips. His face flushed as he felt them graze his own, his breath hitched as the black eyes narrowed slowly.

"I need you, I need your body Caleb." He said so seductively as he brought up his other cold hand to his face, causing Caleb to involuntarily melt. The man pressed his lips against his own then he couldn't breath. Slamming closed his eyes and pulled away as hard as he could. Stumbling over and away from this being as he shook his head with a gasp of air, his mind was extremely fuzzy at the moment. He breathed heavily as his eyes looked back up and around quickly. The man was gone.

"What the fuck was that?" He stood up slowly as he inched carefully towards the mirror. Taking deep breaths as he eased his racing heart. Once he was in front of the reflective surface he raised his eyes. Jumping back then breathed out in deep relief. It was his own reflection. He rubbed his face then turned towards the door. Wanting to be away from this place quickly. He froze, seeing the door was locked. He panicked.

What just happened what ever it was, really did happen. Better get to class and get through it so he can find Charley and find out who the fuck this man was.

Unlocking the door quickly as he nearly ran down the hall to his first class. Opening the door he received a grumpy look from an elderly man who stood at the class. Caleb smiled apologetically as he handed the man a paper and was told to go sit down. Everyone looked at him and he felt awkward. There were two spots available. One in the back, and one by the window. He grimaced at the window seat as it was bathed in bright morning light. He moved to the seat in the back beside a thin teen boy dressed in black and wore a little too much eyeliner. They nodded at each other but didn't speak after that. Caleb sat there biting his lip the whole time. He looked down at the paper that was handed around.

"Alright. Listen up. First day of class so this will be the only time I don't assign you work. All you have to do is fill this paper out and hand it back to me one your done. After that, do what you want but keep it quiet." Said the weary old man as he shuffled to his own desk. He looked at the paper. It was one of those "who are you" thing. He grabbed a pencil to fill it out. In the first spot he started to write slowly then stopped as he narrowed his eyes. What the fuck! Where his name was supposed to be, said 'Jerry D' he erased it quickly. Then tried again, same thing.

He dropped the pencil and sat back quickly. The goth boy beside him glanced at the sudden movement. Jerry D? Wasn't that the name of the guy who vanished from the house he lived in? Jerry Dandridge. Maybe that's who was haunting him? How could he be though, unless he was dead!

"You ok?" The goth boy asked pulling an ear bud from his head. Caleb nodded slowly. "Forget how to spell your name?" The boy joked.

He smirked weakly and nodded again as he glanced at he young boy. He looked a year younger then himself.

"I'm Devin. And is your name Jerry?" He introduced himself and asked carefully.

"Caleb actually." He replied as he looked at the paper again.

"Nice to meet you man. If your name is Caleb, why are you writing that name Jerry then?" Devin asked as he leaned over to look at the paper. Caleb sighed deeply then leaned forward as he stared at the name on the page. He shrugged in defeat as he looked at Devin again.

"I really don't know." He said honestly as he pinched his lip between his fingers. Devin raised an eyebrow then nodded slowly.

"Okay. Well maybe your hand belongs to someone else?" He joked as he put the the plastic back in his ear. That made Caleb's heart stop beating for a moment. Was he right? He hoped not. He erased the name again, to try once more. Finally his own name filled the blank spot. He relaxed slightly. Filling out the paper without another problem he sat back and crossed his arms.

Caleb sat there thinking for the rest of the class about any possible reasons behind this shit. The bell rung making everyone get up at the same time and rush out the door. Caleb followed suite and placed the paper on the old man's desk he left the classroom. Devin caught up behind him and grabbed his attention.

"What class you have next?" He asked as he slung his own bag over his shoulder, smiling at Caleb who was busy looking at his class list. Something inside of him made him want to growl darkly. He suppressed the urge.

"Biology. Ms. Kardena's room. You know where that is?" Caleb asked as he folded the paper again to stick it in his back pocket.

"Heck yes! I have that class too. She is a bit weird I'll warn you now, so it's a pretty entertaining class. Come on, its upstairs." Devin said as he patted Caleb's arm and led the way. They fought their way to the second floor through the constant crowd towards the room when he stopped suddenly. He felt like he couldn't go any further for a second. He narrowed his eyes as he breathed. Devin looked back then went to his side.

"You sure your ok man? You look like your going to hurl.." He said as he looked him over. Caleb nodded slowly as he breathed, Devin eyed him with concern in his eyes.

"Yea no. I'll be alright. Missed breakfast this morning, I'm a bit of a pig so I didn't eat very much." He lied as he looked at the classroom door. There was a cross hanging just on the other side of the glass above the frame. He glared at it and looked away as he walked into the class and sat at the back. That was really weird. Devin followed and sat beside him.

"And I thought Ms. Kardena was weird." He joked as he looked around the room, Caleb grinned. Devin made a sound when Charley and Amy walked into the room holding hands. "Ugh. The favored love birds return." He said with disgust.

Caleb looked up, and saw the two. He sighed as they made their way over.

"Hey Cal. How do you like being here so far?" Charley asked as Amy sat at the table ahead of Devin and Caleb. She looked at the goth boy for a moment then looked to Caleb.

"It's alright...I guess." He said quietly. "This is Devin. Met him in math this morning. Devin, that's Charley and Amy...but I guess you already knew that." He smirked looking at Amy, causing her to look away. He blinked then looked to Charley as he glanced back nervously with a weak shrug.

"I need to talk to you later. It's important." Caleb said as he looked up at the blue eyed teen as he nodded and sat down. He suddenly chuckled, but it was a little deeper then his own, Amy and Charley visibly froze and turned away whispering to one another. He raised his brows wondering why they turned away from him like that. And what was that laugh? Devin glanced at him then shrugged as he pulled out a piece of paper and started to write something as the bell went off again. He passed him the paper and sat forward as the woman teaching called everyone's attention. He read the paper discreetly.

_How do you know the infamous love birds man? She looked kind of scared of you, same with Charley. Whats up with that?_

He looked at the two in front of him quietly. Why were they so scared? Ever since this morning when he told Charley about his dream and the man, they were afraid of something. He thought back on the events of the bathroom incident. That man, why was he bothering him? What did he mean about needing him? But those icy lips of his were so soft, softer then Stacy's. He shook his head quickly. Narrowing his eyes at the thought. He reached over and took Devin's pencil and scribbled a response before he passed them both back.

_I live next door to Charley. I don't know why they are acting like that either so I cant tell you._

Devin shrugged at that, returning his attention to the front. The rest of the morning went on without anymore strange events happening to Caleb. Devin was right about the teacher though. She indeed was strange but made the class very exciting. Was never a dull moment with her. He enjoyed that class and he was sure everyone else did as well. He closed his eyes for a moment the woman's voice growing distant, feeling slightly tired. He was starting to feel kind if numb, then hollow as something else began to happened. It felt as though someone else was there in his mind. It was a faint voice far off somewhere that kept saying to relax and sleep, the voice was so alluring. Caleb drifted aimlessly. His eyes opened slowly as he felt like he was in a dream. He wasn't moving on his own means.

He watched in helpless silence as his fingers wrapped around and picked up his pencil and moved forward to poke Charley in the back. The teen looked over his shoulder as his smile faded when he saw Caleb's face. He could feel his face shift into smirk, but it wasn't him that was doing it. He felt invaded again, a deep dull burn growing in his dazed mind.

"Hey guy. Remember me?" He heard himself say, but that wasn't him saying it. That wasn't his voice. It was a deeper and more velveteen then his own. Charley's face paled deeply as his blue eyes grew bigger. Amy slowly turned to look at him, her eyes as large as a plate as well. The same fearful look. Devin was oblivious to what was going on, he was still writing things off the board and into his notebook while listening to music. Noticing nothing. He blinked suddenly as he was able to move again on his own. A scared confused feeling filled him as he sat back slowly, his eye looking around quickly then began to pick his things up and leave class in a hurry. Ignoring the teacher as she called after him annoyed for the rude interruption.

He walked down the hall and shoved his things back into his shoulder bag as he headed outside for a smoke. Sweating as he couldn't figure out what just happened. His head was pounding and his vision was slightly wonky.

"What the fuck is going on?"

**TBC! So what do you think of this!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here is the better version of this chapter. Enjoy! Finally finished it.**

**Chapter 3**

The hot mid morning sun was so annoying for his aching head as Caleb sat there in the shade, feeling an unknown reason for his deep hatred of it. Within the fifteen minutes of sitting outside he had already smoked three cigarettes, and was starting his fourth. He had no idea how to calm down at the moment. This was beyond stressful. What was going on? Why was this happening? Why him? This was really messed up. How does someone go on with life acting like nothing was happening, when in actuality something was definitely happening that had no reasonable explanation. That made no sense. That shouldn't happen unless it was in a movie. But this was real, not a movie. And he felt as though he was losing his mind at the moment. Everything made him jump, expecting to see the man again. This was ridiculous. He looked at his cell phone silently watching the time tick by. Twelve-fifteen was a long ways away it felt like, even though it was less then a half hour.

He was going to talk to Charley as soon as he sees him. He was going to demand answers. Charley and Amy knew something about what was happening and they were going to share that knowledge whether they wanted to or not. Caleb jumped for the seventh time in five minutes as his phone rang loudly. By the set ring tone he knew it was Stacy. He smiled finally. Finally someone to talk too.

"Hello?" He answered quickly.

"Hey Cal! How are you? I miss you! Miss the good old Canadian weather?" Stacy said with all her warmth, which he needed at the moment. Her voice eased his troubled mind.

"Hey Stac, I miss you too. In all honesty I really do miss being home. But I don't know how I am. Weird shit has been happening around me since I moved here. This place is really fucked up and its messing with me, like really messing with me." He said with a tired voice. Mentally he was exhausted, and it was starting to show. There was a pause before she replied with a worried voice.

"What are you talking about? What's going on Caleb, talk to me. What is this 'weird shit'?"

"I think I'm loosing my mind. I'm hearing shit, I'm seeing things that aren't there mainly a guy. Two of the people I met are freaked the fuck out by it, but they know why it scares them. I'm having seriously fucked up nightmares and there's something else that's even more fucked up! I cant bring myself to say it! I'm scared shitless!" He said frantically as his voice broke once or twice. Caleb leaned forward resting his elbows on his thighs, fighting back the tears. That was not going to help, crying doesn't help anything.

"Stac, I moved and said something to Charley that nearly made him jump away from me, same with his chick Amy. The really fucked up thing about that is that it wasn't ME doing it...it was, but it wasn't. I don't know but I swear to god that I couldn't move but something else was making me move!" He waited anxiously as Stacy thought over his words carefully. She sighed finally as she spoke honestly.

"I really don't know what to say to that. That can't be happening, maybe your under a lot of stress from moving, or something. I don't know." She started to say as Caleb scoffed then she stopped.

"You don't believe me? Really? Fuck, I'm not lying to you babe! I swear it. I'm so lost right now, I cant handle this shit by myself! I don't know what to do!" He said as a single tear fell from his red eyes, on the verge of breaking down. Another icy cold chill rolled down his core, hearing a faint dark laugh somewhere close. Was that someone laughing at him? He looked around quickly, seeing no one around anywhere. Shutting his eyes tightly as he swallowed a lump in his chest.

"I know but, this just isn't a normal thing to say! I'm not saying that your lying Caleb, I just don't know what to say. I'm not saying that your crazy okay!" She said gently, trying to get him to understand her position on the matter. He sighed as he forced himself to calm down. This was too much to take in, both of them. He felt the same way she did. Really confused beyond all reasoning. He looked up slowly and saw Charley and Amy looking at him, talking to each other. Charley waved his arm towards Caleb seeming like he was trying to convince his girlfriend about something before they slowly walked over, Amy looked like she didn't want to fallow.

"Yea, your right. Ok. But I have to go. Charley and Amy are coming right now. I'll call you later, I promise. Take care of yourself." He said quickly, hanging up on Stacy before she could protest.

Caleb looked at his phone wishing this to go away before he brought the forgotten smoke to his lips and looked up the two as they approach. Charley looked as though he was thinking on what to say while Amy just watched the ground.

"Hey, uhm. I think you need to know about that house." He said carefully as Amy looked anywhere but at Caleb, looking uncomfortable. He narrowed his eyes at Charley as he stood up slowly, shoving his phone into his back pocket.

"Yea I think I do. What the fuck is going on? Why is this happening to me? What the hell is with my house?" He said as he tried not to yell out. His anger was being merged with fear again. He was getting desperate for answers. Charley looked really afraid to say it, or he was afraid of Caleb's reaction, what ever it was kept Charley silent for a long time. He took a breath as he looked back at Caleb.

"A really bad thing happened in that house a month and a half ago. Some seriously fucked up shit happened." He said, then rubbed the back of his head slowly trying to break it down into a quick explanation that wouldn't sound crazy. Caleb turned away shaking his head, feeling helpless as he picked up his bag before Amy stopped him. He looked back as she looked between Charley and him pleadingly. Charley sighed heavily as he gave in.

"OK, OK. I'll say it. The last owner of that house was Jerry Dandridge, the one that vanished 'without a trace'." He said using his fingers. "Pale skin, black hair, eyes that are like pits of fucking hell. He was the reason people started to disappear around here. He was a fucking vampire!" He said quickly in a low voice. Stressing on the word vampire. Caleb looked at him with wide eyes.

"Are you fucking kidding to me? All this fucked up shit because of a vampire? Are you freaking retarded or something? Sorry I fucking asked." Caleb said loudly, picking up his bag again as he took a step away. Charley groaned as he stepped in front of him quickly.

"I'm serious, dead serious. He got my friend Ed, and he got to Amy. I had to **kill** my best friend because he was a vampire, trying to kill me, Amy and Peter." He said remembering the scene briefly as he looked past Caleb's shoulder. "Jerry died because of me and Peter Vincent. I killed him. I watched as he blew up in the sun. Well at least I thought he did. I really don't know what the fuck to tell you man, I'm sorry! This is my fault for what's happening to you." Charley said looking away, Amy looked at the sky. There was a heavy tension in the air, and all of this didn't make sense.

"What ever man, this is too fucked up. I believe a damn word of this." He started to walk away after he threw his smoke down. Charley groaned again.

"You know I am right Caleb. You said you seen him. You have to believe me that I am not making this shit up. I still have proof if you won't take my word for it." Charley said as Caleb stopped again.

"You want me to believe I'm being haunted by the ghost of Jerry Dandridge, who was a vampire. Who kidnapped a bunch of people. Who you and whatever his name is, killed him, and watched him explode in sunlight?" He said as he stepped towards Charley, looking like he was going to break.

"I don't know what else to tell you.." Charley said, holding his arms up briefly. "Just take this, maybe it will keep him away." He said as he dug in his pocket, holding out a small cross.

Caleb stepped away, giving it a dark glare. He breathed out slowly. He felt really dizzy again and he leaned forward slowly, turning away as once again the same thing he felt before started to ripple throughout his body. A deep dull burning in his mind. His heart began to pound. This time he couldn't hear what was going on, and could barely see. Caleb slowly turned around and looked back to the two, feeling his face plaster with a dark look.

"You learn a few tricks over the years, Charley. Put that away." A dark velvety voice came out of Caleb's mouth. "You didn't think it was going to be that easy, did you? Come on, use that brain of yours. " He said stepping closer, the two stepped back with wide fearful eyes.

"Don't run away, wouldn't want to make a scene. Wont do you any good to run anyways. Look around you, where are we?" He paused, his deathly black eyes looked around with a smile of amusement, raising the arms slowly. "Outside, in the day. How will that look to your friends? They will see the two of you, fearfully running for your lives from a new kid. Charley and Amy, the fated lovers, that will draw too much attention to me. Do that and this will only get harder. Much harder Charley." The dark voice grew in bitter hatred. "You beat me once, that wont happen again Charley. Oh, and it takes just one small, little cut. Just one. Get ready, because this isn't going to be a walk in the park." The dark smile disappeared as Caleb's eyes went from full black to emerald green. He dropped to the grass with a heavy thunk as the dark haired teen gave out a small noise. Amy and Charley went to his side instantly, they looked at each other sharing the same terrified expression. They both rolled Caleb over and placed something under his head as Amy tried to wake up the unconscious figure.

"What are we going to do? She asked as he turned to Charley.

"I don't know yet." He replied as Caleb's green eyes opened up, looked around in a dazed confusion as his mind cleared quickly.

"What happened?" He asked finally as he slowly sat up, looking at the two. "What the fuck happened? How long was I out?"

Charley didn't talk for a moment before Caleb grabbed him by the collar of his shirt causing Charley to hold his hands up defensively.

"I don't know man, but I know someone who can help. Once school is done I'll go see a friend of mine and meet at my house later okay? Maybe I can find an answer for this." He planned quickly as Caleb let him go slowly. He nodded slowly as he stood up and looked at Amy. Feeling extremely heavy and tired. He just wanted to go home, hide away in his room. But the man, Jerry, might be there too. He had nowhere else to go.

"Drive me home please.." He said looking at the ground. He wanted to go home. This was way too much. If this didn't end soon then he knew that he wouldn't be able to function normally, again he heard a dark laugh. He held his head for a minute, before he lowered his hand. Amy nodded slowly as they began to walk to her car.

"Are you alright?" She asked carefully, glancing at him.

"Probably not." He said flatly, glancing back at Charley, who was on the phone with someone.

They climbed into the car a few minutes later. Just like this morning, it was a silent ride. No words spoken as Amy pulled out of the parking lot. Caleb looking at his phone silently as he wished he could blink and make this all go away. Not even realizing that they were already at his house. Amy gently got his attention. Caleb looked up and gave her a thankful smile as he climbed out of the car silently. Going inside as quickly as he could after unlocking the door. He looked in the mirror by the door and numbly closed his eyes. It was the face of the man again. Jerry.

"How's it going kiddo?" He smirked darkly, Caleb's eyes opened up and he just stared back, his numb body turning icy and there was nothing he could do. He closed his eyes as he felt really weak. Everything felt as his mind faded out again as the blackness took him.

When Caleb awoke he found that he was in his room, laying on the bed. He felt so ill, confused and so afraid. How did he get up here? What time was it? He stood up and slowly moved towards the bathroom. The bright fluorescent light stung his eyes as he stopped in front of the mirror. Blinking and squinting until his eyes adjusted. He looked sick. Pale skin, dark rings under his eyes, and his lips were even more pale then his face. Which gave him the intense illusion that he was dying. Turning the hot water on and splashed his face, trying to force himself to be calm. He closed his eyes shut the water off. Drying his hands off before he walked back to his room. Turning his eyes to the windows, looking out to the sky as it was getting darker out.

"Fuck..how long was I out for?" He said to no one. Feeling the stupid rise of fear again for the millionth time today. He must have been out for hours. He hoped that Charley knew a way to help him out. This wasn't a good thing to experience. He fell back on the mattress and closed his eyes. A dark velvety voice rang in his ears.

"Your going to be mine Caleb. There's no point in trying to fight it. Make it easy for yourself." The deep voice said slowly and heatedly. The tone was making Caleb's face flush. "I can make you give in to me. To give me what I want. I always get what I want Caleb." The voice darkened, making his heart jump. He sat up and looked around, shifting as the lump in his pants made it awkward to sit. Ashamed of himself at his reaction to the smooth tone of the voice. A man's voice none the less. He felt tears come to his eyes as the voice continued from behind him.

"Think about it, who do you have if it's not me? Daddy's never really home. Mom is gone. Charley and Amy are afraid of you, your girl thinks your crazy. Your all alone. I can make that go away." The dark voice said, it started to seduce Caleb for the second time today. What did he mean make it go away? Make what go away? He breathed out slowly as his head rolled back, feeling strong cold arms snake around him. Then a cold body behind him, falling back into the being behind him. This was wrong, but he didn't protest to the hands that trailed along his chest and up to his jaw. He started to fight when he felt a sharp sting from the fingertips. Caleb opened his eyes quickly to see the man, Jerry, was holding his face as his black eyes running over Caleb's face. He could feel the breath on his own lips as Jerry started to smile like the devil. "Just let me in Caleb. Just let go of everything." He cooed darkly as his the icy hand slowly slid up his throat. Caleb's heart pounded s his face flushed again, his eyes glazing over half closed. A wanting filled his mind and body as Jerry's hand went from the bottom of his ear, slowly over inching down his chest. Caleb let out a breath as he felt sharp points grazing over his stomach. A small moan came out of his mouth as a tongue hungrily tasted his skin along the back of his neck, then lips closing over his pulse point. This was unreal, the incredible urge to let this continue was hard to fight. He was beginning to let go when his cell phone began to ring.

His eyes snapped open as all the sensations stopped immediately, all except for the raging hard on he had at the minute. He reached into his pocket for his phone, trying to keep his hands off himself as he tried not to think about what just happened. He looked at the object as it rang again. It was Stacy calling, but he didn't want to talk to anyone right now. He shut his phone off and flopped back on the bed as he closed his eyes, covering his face as he took a long breath.

He slowly melted into a deep void that turned his mind back to the sensations the freaky pale man caused him to feel. That shouldn't have happened but it did. Thinking of dark, heated primal things as his own hand moved downwards. And like everyone at that peak of untamed arousal, he had to finish.

**TBC!****So****what****do****you****think****of****this****one?****Hawt****wasn't****it.****Buahah.****Jk****reviews****would****be****lovely!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks****so****much****for****the****reviews.****I****don't****know****how****I****come****up****with****this****but****I****do.****Gotta****love****the****'What****If'****game****hah****aha.****I'm****sorry****for****any****typos,****I****may****not****be****the****best****person****with****grammar****skills****but****who****cares.****I****don't****really.****Neither****should****you.****So****onwards****with****the****next****chapter.****I'm****hoping****to****make****this****a****really****long****chapter****story,****have****a****lot****of****them.****I****really****do****have****a****plan****to****where****I'm****going****with****this.**

**I owns nothing. AT all. Otherwise I would have all the awesome stuff I wanted. Like becoming a mermaid. Just kidding. WOO! Hyper today! Let's do diss!**

**AN: updated chapter! Hopefully this makes more sense. **

**Chapter 4**

Caleb awoke to someone pounding on the front door, hearing his name being called. He opened his eyes slowly, feeling extremely under rested, and sore. He looked towards the clock, it was shortly after midnight. His dad was probably home and sleeping. He was going to have to get up and answer anyways. Maybe it was Charley! He sat up and remembered the incident that happened hours ago. How he started to slip into the blissful abyss and let go. Feeling completely alone. How incredible he felt. He grew afraid. He felt as if his mind was going to snap. That man was right, Jerry was going to get what he wanted. He rubbed his face slowly, rolling his neck as he stood up and carefully headed downstairs. His body straining in protest.

This simple movement of his legs was a lot harder to do for some reason. He felt stiff, his bones ached from within like he was being ripped right out of his body. It was painful. The best way he could summarize this aching feeling was like someone took a hammer and was hitting his bones, while his skin tickled painfully like pins and needles. He looked around as he walked down the flight of stairs. Some of the lights were on but no one was here. He rolled his neck again as his muscles tensed, bringing a hand up to rub it. He wondered if his father had gotten back yet. If he was and already sleeping, he would have to pick up the pace a little bit.

He reached the front door and opened it slowly. It was Charley standing there with his back to Caleb, talking with someone else. He frowned as he opened the door more and looked at the two figures. He was glad it was Charley but he didn't expect him to bring someone along. He grew nervous. The man stared back at him with raised brows, then looked at Charley as he pointed to the open door. Charley turned around and gave Caleb a look of concern.

"You look like shit Cal, are you alright? Been tying to call you for the last two hours. Why didn't you meet me at my house like we planned?" Charley asked with a worried tone, which annoyed Caleb causing him to roll his eyes. Why was he annoyed at that? He heard the faint voice again, whispering things that only he could hear. Things to make him trust his own mind less and less. He shuddered.

"I'm fine, I just fell asleep I guess. Keep it down, my Dad is sleeping. He's going to freak out if he wakes up." Caleb said carefully lying, his voice sounding weaker then he thought. He didn't know what happened when he got home. He couldn't really remember and what he could remember was coming inside then seeing Jerry's face in the mirror, then nothing till he woke up in his room around 9:30, then now. Why was he blacking out so much? More importantly, what happened when he wasn't there?

Caleb looked at the man behind Charley, raising an eyebrow as they looked at each other. "And who are you?"

Charley looked behind him and then back to Caleb. Clearing his throat. "This is Peter Vincent..." He said, hoping the name would ring a bell. It did, but not his bell. He felt a white hot coil of vengeance build in his gut, he swallowed slowly then looked at Charley again. Why did he react like that? Charley noticed his discomfort.

"Kay, why are you here? Its after midnight, and I was sleeping." He said as he dropped his head against the door and closed his eyes for a minute. Fighting off the pin and needles silently begging to be released from this madness. Turning his dull green eyes to look at them again as they stood silent, Caleb rolled his eyes knowing they they weren't going to leave anytime soon. Charley took a step back as he came outside and closed the door, putting his hands in his pockets as he stood there.

"Well, what?" Caleb asked again, rubbing his hands together slowly. Determined to stay calm. He needed to have a clear mind. Hopefully Charley had an answer for him. Hopefully.

"Ok, well uh, Peter and I went over everything you told me and what I saw today. That the only possible theory we have is...um.." Charley said nervously his face starting to turn pink, taking his time. There was something about Caleb that made him nervous, the way he stood right then made him think of Jerry. Peter rolled his eyes and scoffed loudly at the teen's loss of words.

"Bloody hell Brewster, you kill a fucking vampire but now you loose your balls in front of this bloke. Grow a pair will ya? Save yourself the embarrassment, he's already suffering enough! What he is trying to say, is that we think that you might have been possessed by his soul. To say it plainly." He said, lifting a brown cigarette to his thin lips. Caleb smiled and started to laugh. Charley's face was slightly flushed as he looked around. Hating Peter for being a jerk, as always. Caleb calmed a little as he shook his head. That worked for him. Sounded like the only reasonable, but yet unexplainable theory that fitted this. But it was so stupid. This doesn't happen in real life.

"Ok, so what do I do? Go to a priest and have them splash me with holy water while screaming 'the power of Christ compels thee'?" He said as he shook his head. His eyes going from Charley's to Peter's. It was quiet for a moment.

"Well it's the only thing we could think of that matched with what Charley said, and that's pretty much just common sense. Sort of, hell I dunno. Best idea we've got anyways. Maybe a bit like 'the Exorsist' if you could try it. Holy Water and all..." The British man said, calmly as he smoked and looked around. He studied this man quickly. Tall, dark hair, brown eyes, kind of skinny, wearing a pair of dark blue jeans with a red shirt and a perfectly fitted dress coat. He was a decent looking man, he gave Peter that much. "If that's the situation of course, Charley. Fuck, after meeting the same vampire twice in my life, I'll believe anything if there's evidence. Charley said he could prove it by the way."

Caleb looked at Charley slowly, his dark green eyes scanning over the nervous figure, slowly raising a brow. "Really now? How do you suppose you do that?"

"Well, I don't really know yet.." He started, noticing how Caleb's eyes had darkened out as Peter cut him off. Charley frowned lightly as he forced his eyes away from his neighbor.

"What? Really? I thought you said you had a for sure way!" Peter snapped, then turned away with a slight groan. "If you are making this up I swear I am going to kick your ass for wasting my time."

Charley looked back at Peter's with wide eyes stammering out that he was positive that is was happening but he would find a way to prove it to Peter. Caleb watched the two. Peter was certainly older then Charley, but they argued like they were dating. Either that or they really went through something traumatic that gave then a strong bond. It was rather amusing to watch them. But suspicious too. He yawned and searched his pockets for his smokes, pausing as his shattered memory told him they were still in his bag.

"I'll be right back love birds." He opened the door then stepped inside. He heard Peter snap a comment back, a funny but rude comeback. He was rather rude, despite his charming looks. Didn't stop him from thinking he was a dick. Caleb knelt down carefully and picked up his bag. Taking care not to fall over as he opened the front pocket to search for his pack of cigarettes. Feeling an icy chill roll down his back suddenly.

"That's a mighty bad habit you have, Caleb." Jerry's voice rang out. Making him freeze and stand up slowly, looking at his face in the mirror as his heart started pounding and began to sweat. Unsure if this was in his mind or really happening. "Should quit. That can kill you." He laughed lightly, turning his gaze towards the door for a moment before he looked back at Caleb. His eyes narrowing, then grinning. The frightened teen glanced out the door as it happened again. That deep burn he has losing control of is voice as it called out to the two outside, telling them to come inside.

After a minute they stood in the landing with the door open, looking at Caleb with curious, guarded faces. Charley looked around nervously, then froze when his eyes fell on the medium sized wall mirror. His eyes wide as he saw a pale face looking back at him with a challenging smile. Peter looked where Charley's eyes lay too, he stepped back with a slightly open mouth. "Okay, maybe three times in my life.."

It was true, Peter realized. Everything Charley said was true. In the mirror, the reflection of where Caleb should have been seen, stood the figure of their dead enemy. Looking as lively as ever as he smiled at them. Charley looked at Caleb, who stood completely unaware of what was happening in a sudden daze before looking back to the mirror.

"Did you miss me?" His dark voice came from Caleb's lips. Jerry's face grew a devious smile as he watched their faces. "I really missed you."

"Okay. I believe this is really happening." Peter said as he back up against the wall, shocked. Jerry eyed them both up slowly licking his lips, then smirked again.

"That's good vampire killer, because this is just the beginning. I'm curious Charley, how would you have managed to prove this, if you could. With your little crosses and ideas?" Jerry's voice asked in a husky tone causing Charley to look away with a breath. Charley laughed at him quickly.

"I honestly didn't have any idea. Figured you'd do it yourself eventually. I'm not afraid of you Jerry." He said as strongly as he could even though his heart was pounding. That made Jerry laugh in return.

"You got balls, kid. That's good, but don't let it go to your head." He raised a sharp nail in Charley's direction within the reflective surface. "You should be afraid. What are you going to do now? Run back to his penthouse and play 'vampire hunter' like little boys do?"

"Why do you want Caleb?" Charley asked quickly, Peter just stood there watching the scene trying not to let his fear get the better of him. "He hasn't done anything to deserve this!"

"Because I do. I don't need to give you any reason. Think about it, Charley. It doesn't matter anyways what you do. He's mine. And soon, Caleb will no long exist." He started to say, his black eyes looking towards Caleb's body slowly, lustfuly as he have a small dark purr. Then he turned his dark eyes to Charley and Peter again as he glared red hot daggers.

"Just remember one thing, Charley. This isn't going to be a walk in the park, I'm not going to make it that easy. You beat me once, and that won't happen again. Because guess what." He smiled darkly at the two who listened closely, hanging off his every word. After a moments silence, Jerry vanished from the mirror and Caleb's form turned as he walked towards them both. Eyes black as night, and the beginnings of fangs in the smile. "This time I'm not going to be so nice."

Charley and Peter jumped at the sudden movement. He smiled wickedly, and rolled his shoulders walking towards them slowly. Letting out growls with every breath, a fury starting within as he glared. Balling his hands into fists as he advanced. The two started to panic and backed out of the house quickly. They were unprepared for this and they didn't risk it. Caleb didn't look as he should have, his whole body changed. It mimicked how Jerry moved with his deliberately slow heavy steps and the way his eyes stared at you to make you feel so small and helpless. Charley and Peter stood strong as they all eyed one another. Separated by a few feet. Caleb's figure smiled slowly. They were more bolder now, they didn't cower as much Jerry had noticed. Peter sure as hell wasn't a big wuss any longer, he hasn't run away yet. Oh, twice he had gotten away from him. This time he wouldn't get away. Neither would Charley. Oh yes, and Amy. Where was that pretty little thing? More then anything he desired Charley.

He leaned on the door frame as he smiled at them casually, his hands gripping the wood on either side of him. They narrowed their eyes at the figure as he laughed lightly at them. Keeping their guards up as Jerry put his hand to his mouth, his eyes studied the teenager carefully. Charley grew really nervous under his gaze. Not liking the stare of desire he received.

"Catch ya later." He said with a quick raise of his brows before retreating back into the house suddenly. Leaving the two to question what just happened.

Once the door was closed, Jerry turned towards the mirror. Smirking slowly as the face in he mirror did as well. He studied the face for a moment. The face wasn't Caleb's, so it had to have been his own face. He stepped towards the glass and laughed lightly. That was interesting. He turned and went towards the stairs slowly. Smirking widely as he took his eyes away from the mirror. He was a damn good looking man. He had forgotten how his own face looked, and was a little surprised that he even had a reflection. He felt Caleb fighting to gain control again as he was walking up the steps. Jerry let go of his hold and Caleb's mind came out.

Caleb gasped as he looked around. He was breathing hard, eyes searching quickly in his mind breaking confusion again. Where was Charley and Peter? Why was he suddenly on the stairs? Panic filled his mind, again he blacked out! He let out a small yelp as he grabbed his head, his eyes wide as he stared at his feet. He was going mad, he couldn't handle this anymore. He wanted this to end, to be free of this shit. He didn't want to go on if this is what he was to suffer again and again.

A door opened upstairs and his father's tired face appeared at the railing, rubbing his eyes as he looked down at his son. Caleb composed himself as best he could as he looked up.

"What's going on, eh?" He asked with a yawn, and a small heavy exhale. "I heard voices. Who would come over this late?" Asked his father in a tired, annoyed tone.

"Yea, sorry dad. That was Charley from next door. I was supposed to go see him earlier and I didn't. He got worried for some reason and came over. Maybe he didn't know what time it was. Won't happen again. Go back to sleep." He said calmly, sweat gleamed on his pale forehead. His father looked at him then frowned lightly.

"You feeling alright? You look a little...pale. You sick?" He asked with tired concern, yawning again.

Caleb nodded slowly then faked a yawn of his own as he father turned back to his room before he gave Caleb another look. Climbing up the stairs and walked to his own room, hearing his dad close his door. He looked around the bedroom slowly. Finally landing on the fabric picture. The thing that belonged to Jerry. Caleb glared at it as he tore it from the wall with an angry growl of his own and let it fall to the floor. It landed without a sound as Caleb wiped the tears that sung his eyes. What the hell happened minutes ago was unknown to him, and once again he was going to have to ask Charley. He quickly lay on the bed after he closed and locked his door. Pulling up his thin blanket over his head as he closed his eyes and tried to calm himself.

He tears kept falling as he hugged himself in helplessness. What could he do to fight this? What was there? His heart pounded heard as he lay there. So hard that it felt like he was shaking the bed with each beat. His body ached so bad that any which way he moved it didn't help. He closed his eyes as he lay on his back, weeping at this desperate situation that he had no answers too. What could he use to fight this? His mother's rosary!

When he opened his eyes while pulling the blanket off, he wasn't surprised to see the figure of this evil man standing at the window. But what made his heart drop was seeing the rosary in Jerry's white hand as he looked down at it with a dark look.

"Don't think that this will help you, Caleb. This pretty little cross mommy left behind." He said slowly as he opened the window and threw it out. Caleb's eyes closed as the black object went out of Jerry's grasp. He had nothing left, nothing.

He was so exhausted that he just didn't care anymore as his tired eyes stared silently at this dark presence. The light outside made him look flawless like polished white marble. His dark hair just made him look all the more devilish. His figure alone was enough to make anyone submit with the dark tone of it, with just one word he could make anyone's world come crashing down. His mind slowly wandered to darker thoughts. Wondering what else this horrid man could do. Was that normal to think that? Why was everything so messed up now in his life.

"Go to sleep Caleb, got a long day ahead of us." The dark voice cooed as Jerry walked closer, Caleb losing touch with the world as he fell into darkness with the terrifying images of this monster smiling a dark smile. The icy hand that gently touched Caleb's burning hot forehead. The fangs just made it worse, the echoing in his mind as the sounds of that seductive dark voice urged him to sleep.

**TBC! How's that? Review would be lovely.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks so much for the reviews. I'm sorry for any typos, I may not catch them all with my horrid grammar skills but who cares. So onwards with the next chapter. I'm hoping to make this a really long chapter. I really do have a plan to where I'm going with this. I swear I do! Sorry for the delay. Lost my muse for a while. Wrote this listening to the Fright Night score. Added to the mood. Kinky.**

**I owns nothing. AT all. Just my OC. And this delicious cup of hot cafe!**

**AN: updated chapter, dream sequence is fixed!. **

**Chapter 5**

The alarm screamed over and over again, causing Caleb to jolt from his sleep filled with nightmares with a fearful yelp. Throughout the night, things were just getting messed in his dreams. This time he dreamed that it was him and something else alone in the house. Curious that there were secrets that could be unraveling slowly, or something really bad was beginning to happen. His mind raced as he remembered the dream.

_The __sky __outside __was __a __crimson __red, __the __moon's __white __glow __made __it __even __more __freaky. __When __he __walked __around __the __house, __none __of __the __furniture __was __there __that __belonged __to __him __and __his __father. __It __was __nearly __empty __in __the __house, __except __for __the __odd __chair __or __box __that __lay __forgotten __on __the __floor. __A __silent __flat__screen __TV __in __the __corner, __neglected __to __be __watched. __A __flickering __fluorescent __tube __on __the __stove __didn't __help __in __lightening __this __scary __scene. __Even __with __the __windows __blacked __out, __the __blood __red __of __the __sky __spilled __into __this __dark __house __through __small __spaces __in __the __windows __and __around __the __door __frames._

_He __saw __the __house __with __different __eyes. __He __saw __very __little __in __the __darkness. __As __this __figure __moved __around __the __house __slowly __out __of __the __corner __of __his __eye, __before __making __its __way __upstairs. __He __swore __he __heard __muffled __cries __for __help. __He __followed __the __shadowy __figure __as __it __disappeared __at __the __top. __Dark __whistling __came __from __above. __It __was __Jerry's __voice._

_He __moved __upstairs __slowly, __his __breathing __quick __and __sounding __anxious. __Taking __determined __slow __steps. __The __red __light __coming __through __an __open __window __made __this __nightmare __even __worse __when __everything __seemed __to __slow __down __and __shake. __The __muffled __pleas __getting __more __audible __as __Caleb __followed __this __figure, __reaching __the __top __of __the __stairs. __Breathing __deeply __through __his __nose, __smelling __something __sweet __and __tangy. __Something __so __good __that __made __him __smile, __it __was __strangely __calming. __Whatever __that __scent __was. __Peeking __into __the __bedroom __carefully __not __seeing __the __figure. __Stepping __into __the __bedroom __slowly, __recognizing __it __as __his __own __room. __But __it __wasn't __right __now. __There __was __the __table, __but __it was __littered __in __books, __papers, __old __trinkets; __the __bed __was __untouched __in __the __corner __with __its __perfectly __made __blankets. __Wondering __if __that __bed __was __ever __actually __used. __There __was __that __ancient __looking __fabric __hanging __on __the __wall. __Feeling __a __sudden __tenderness __for __it. __Thinking __only __of __one __word __for __that __picture. __Family. __But __why? __Is __that __a __family __crest __or __something? __If __not __then __what __was __that __meant __for?_

_Then __finally __the __closet __stood __like __an __ominous __white b__loch __in __the __corner __as __it __started __to __shake __violently __as __he __approached __it. __His __own __pale __white __hand __reached __up __slowly __to __open __it __as __the __thin __wooden __doors __shook __continuously, __like __someone __was __trying __to __get __out. __As __his __fingers __touched __the __small __knobs __to __pull __it __open, __blood __started __to __drip __between __the __strips __of __wood. __Caleb's __fear __went __to __new __levels._

_He __still __needed __to __know __why __he __was __going __to __open __the __closet. __His __hand __slowly __opened __the __wooden __door __as __the __blood __began __to __pour __from __the __openings __but __it __had __no __source. A__n __eerie __light __came __from __the __ceiling __of __the __open __closet, __that __casted __a __glow __on __the __numerous __amount __of tattered __city __uniforms. __Why __were __there __so __many? __His __white __hands __reached __up __and __pushed __them __aside __as __he __went __further __into __the __closet. __It __began __to __stretch __in __height __and __length, __making __deep __creaks __and __groans. __More __pleas __came __from __behind __the __clothes. __But __there __was __no __one __there. __Where __were __the __cries __coming __from?_

_The __reddish __orange __light __coming __from __the __ceiling __made __this __so __very __terrifying. __He __knew __that t__his __wasn't __real __but __it __just __kept __going __and __going. __He __wanted __to __wake __up __from __it __but __obviously __that __was __denied. __Caleb's __hands __pressed __the __clothes __to __the __sides __before __he __moved __forward __and __pushed __against __the __back __wall __of __the __small __closet. __Giving __a __loud __echoing __click. __The __wall __panel __started __to __swing __back __and __open __as __a __bright __white __light __blinded __him __as __screams __came __out __of __this __hidden __place._

_Just __as __it __was __opened __fully, __slowly __lowering __his __hand __that __shielded __his __eyes __from __the __bright __light. __He __heard __another __scream __coming __from __ahead __as __it __slowly __grew __louder __and __louder __as __he __went __further __into __this __room. __There __was __Jerry __with __his __back __to __him, __with __someone __in __his __arms __surrounded __by __doors. __He __couldn't __see __who __it __was, __but __who ever __it __was __suffered __a __horrible __fate. __He __came __to __a __door __and __peered __into __the __small __peep__hole __as __the __screaming __stopped. __He __saw __two __pale __figures __of __Charley __and __Peter __on __the __floor __of __the __white __room, __with __blood __splattered __on __the __walls. __He __tried __to __scream __as __he __backed __away, __were __they __dead? __His __eyes __shifting __to __Jerry __and __the __figure __in __his __arms. __He __started __to __scream __in __fear __when __he __saw __his __own __lifeless __face __staring __back __at __him __as __Jerry __slowly __turned __his __head __with __an __amused __smile __as __bright __red __blood __rolled __down __his __chin._

Then that's when he woke up because of the alarm. Panting in fear as the image of himself that burned into his mind, how could he dream that? To see his own dead face? His eyes were a dull green in his state of shattered sanity as he stared at the closet, to afraid to move from his place on the bed. Dangerous curiosity surged through his mind in the silence. Why was it silent? The alarm had just gone off. Reluctantly turning his fearful eyes towards his left side.

Jerry sat on the edge of the old desk, looking where Caleb had been. The secret grin grew on his features, turning his eyes back to the fragile teen in bed. A knowing smile grew on his pale features as he moved towards him, putting a hand out to block the sun from his face.

"Yes. There are rooms back there if that's what your wondering." He said like it wasn't a big secret. "Only got to use them once or twice."

Jerry knelt down slowly, his icy hand slowly ran along Caleb's face and neck in longing. The tenderness made his stomach turn with disgust, making the fearful teen swallow harshly as he moved away from his touch with a jolt. Jerry smirked as he crossed his arms on the mattress, resting his chin on his folded limbs as his black eyes stared patiently at Caleb's face. Their eyes met briefly. This was so strange and horrific to see this terrifying being seem so relaxed and pleased, it made him fear for his life again just trying to figure out what Jerry wanted. Caleb's eyes scanned over this demon's face slowly, doing his best to avoid the dark eyes that watched him with a dark intention. So incredibly sexy this man was, dangerous beyond all reasoning but he was flawlessly gorgeous. He felt his face flush slightly, catching himself staring at the pale pink lips that were partially hidden by a death white hand. Jerry narrowed his eyes as the dark smug grew knowingly, Caleb closed his eyes hearing the man's dark chuckle in his head and out loud.

Caleb moved back quickly as the man suddenly was crouched over him, pressing himself into the mattress as far as he could manage. Jerry's dark eyes scanned over Caleb's form more closely. Like he was inspecting for flaws, or something. Making him feel like a chunk of meat. Caleb felt so small and helpless as he lay beneath him, his eyes wide and sweat starting to gleam on his forehead. His heart pounding hard he thought it would explode in his chest as Jerry's face grew closer to his own, jumping slightly as the coldness of the chain around Jerry's throat touched his own neck. He felt the cool breath grazing his face as Jerry drew closer, his nervous chills turned to hot waves of need again. Jerry's cold nose grazed his cheek causing Caleb to exhale heatedly. Jerry smiled, brushing his lips ever so slightly onto Caleb's just to watch the teens face flush deeper scarlet. His green eyes slowly closed in embarrassment.

"Caleb..." Said the dark seductive voice, making Caleb's eyes open slowly, glazed over as he started slipping into whatever bliss he suddenly found. Jerry leaned his head down further as he began to gently suck on his bottom lip, grinning as the being beneath him let out a tiny squeak. Fully pressing their lips together heatedly, Caleb reeling in this sudden turn of events while Jerry continued to make him melt. Doing a damn good job of it. Caleb's face was red, and his body language was basically screaming for more then just a dark kiss, legs moving frequently to try and get friction. Pressing his body against Caleb's completely as the panting teen pulled his face away to breath. Face feathered by sweat beads. Jerry only grinned smugly as he ground up against Caleb's hips, causing his prey to let out a strangled cry as he threw his head deeper into the thin pillow. This was madness, Caleb realized. Beyond conflicted by this man's actions. Wanting to fight him off because he was a monster but couldn't because he wanted to be touched. Jerry grabbed the wrists of the young man and pinned them above his head with one hand, causing the young one to squirm defiantly, nearly crying out for more. Jerry's free hand cupped Caleb's face roughly, not hard enough to hurt him, but enough to remind him who was in control at the moment. Shutting his green eyes tightly feeling sharp pin pricks where the icy fingers were.

"Let go Caleb. Let me in." He cooed darkly as his hand moved down his face, over his neck and down the middle of Caleb's chest, the nails tearing the fabric like nothing. He couldn't stop his body from pressing against this cold hand longingly and breathing out a heavy sob. Caleb closed his eyes slowly. Giving up. He couldn't handle this anymore, his mind was breaking and he didn't want to fight anymore.

"Don't fight me. Caleb you won't need to be afraid anymore. All of this will go away. No more fear, or being neglected. This can all be a dream." He said, his face displayed a kind look, which made Caleb freeze. Did he mean this? He hoped he meant it. He wanted this to be a dream. He didn't want this anymore. Hanging off his words as his tears fell. Telling himself to let go.

Jerry's smile started to grow as Caleb's frame started to relax, nuzzled his cold face against the boy beneath him. Jerry shifted himself to sit on Caleb's thighs in one fluid movement, still pinning the teens arms above his head. He pressed his lips against Caleb's, sliding his hands to Caleb's chest. The boy's free arms stayed above his head as his glazed eyes watched numbly as Jerry pulled his head back slowly. "Are you letting go?"

Caleb nodded slowly, which only made Jerry smile in dark victory. The hands on Caleb's chest started to press down harder and harder then what Jerry said next froze his heart.

"This is going to hurt, guy."

A second later after he said that, the tips of his icy hands broke through some sort of invisible force that surrounded Caleb, an agonizing invasion filled his core. His back arched quickly as Caleb screamed in silent agony, this invading force was pushing him away from his own body it felt like. He started to fight it, to fight his way back to his core. Get beyond the pain and stop it. A failing effort. His legs started kicking, hips bucking as he tried to throw Jerry off. Then an incredibly overwhelming feeling of fear and pain ripped through Caleb as he finally started to scream out as hard as he can. His hands curled into fists, his arms shaking as his palms began to bleed. Then Caleb couldn't breath suddenly, any air he had was ripped from his lungs. White hot coils burned every part, every cell in his body as this pain just kept on growing in strength. Every beat of his heart made is soul scream for it all to end.

His green eyes opened in fear as he stayed in the position he was stuck in. Back arched, legs bent as his arms were straight out at his sides. Then everything started to go numb and fade out to eventually nothing. A loud dark laugh echoed.

The form on the bed suddenly gasped and collapsed against the mattress. Panting heavily as the dark brown eyes opened slowly, rolling to the side carefully. Another dark laugh came out of the figure, laughing as the sun slowly crept is way over the body. This figure looked like Caleb, but it wasn't anymore. Jerry lay there on the bed as the pain slowly throbbed away, his eyes looking over everything slowly. He rolled onto his back slowly as the muscles cried for no screamed in protest. His body burned as it changed slowly to suite his needs. The warm sun hugged the form on the bed. Twenty minutes had passed and his body hurt less and less. He carefully sat up once he was sure it wouldn't be an effort, moving his arms and hands slowly to test out control. He smiled as he watched the slim digits move as he wanted them too. He looked down at the legs, wiggling the toes slowly wincing at the sharp pain. The legs were going to take some time to adjust, but Jerry was indeed in the body. And it was his. He closed his eyes as he breathed out, enjoying every feeling he experienced as he gave a small grunt.

His dark eyes looked back to the legs as he started to move them over the edge. His head fell back and winced as it felt like pins and needles rippling through the muscles and flesh, he let out a small moan behind closed lips as he planted his feet on the floor. He slowly leaned forward and rubbed his new legs until the sensations ceased. He stood slowly and closed his eyes, revealing in the fact he could feel all the muscles strain and eventually relax. Jerry moved towards the fallen fabric crest that lay neglected on the floor. Picking it up slowly, taking his time before he carefully put it back up on the wall. He stepped back slowly and looked out the window to the morning.

He closed his eyes as an unfamiliar feeling ripped through his stomach. He moved out of the room carefully as the feeling increased, gagging as he stumbled into the bathroom. Leaning over the sink as he gagged again followed by a wave of sickness, then threw up. What came out of his mouth could only be described as sickening. It was thick, black and gloopy and stank like nothing he's ever smelled before. Jerry wiped at his mouth as he looked into the mirror. Grinning as he saw himself once more, it was done. Caleb gave in and he was his. His body belonged to Jerry now and he wasn't going to give it up. He breathed deeply as he stood up and turned he water on. Watching as the black mess disappeared into the drain. Putting his hands together filling them with water as he washed off the sweat and the black vomit from his chin slowly. Drying his face as he watched himself in the mirror, after a minute he looked at his new torso. Suddenly giving a groan as he gripped the sink. New waves of pain filled him. The body was slowly filling out, feeling the muscles grow beneath the flesh; the bones growing quickly and painfully to make him a few inches taller then before. He would gladly take a stake in the chest then feel this, but it was a small price to pay to get what he wanted.

After another twenty minutes of riding out the painful waves, he pulled himself up and stood straight. Staring at the being in the mirror. Remembering that he had to get a lot done, he moved back towards the bedroom and pulled off the torn clothes quickly. Enjoying this new body as it changed. He looked at his hands and willed his nails to grow, smiling as they slowly extended and became razor sharp points. He rolled his shoulders as he looked towards he dresser and began to rifle through the items. Smirking as he pulled out what he wanted to wear. A black dress shirt, dark blue jeans and whatever else he found. He looked down at himself and smirked once more. Dressed to impress, looking extremely tempting. The pants were the perfect tightness around his legs, the dress shirt was fitted nicely around the torso and shoulders as he rolled up the sleeves to the middle of his forearms. Once dressed and satisfied, he went downstairs whistling as he went. His dark eyes glanced at the clock and then went to the fridge as he grabbed an apple. Tossing it upwards as he moved towards the living room. Glancing at the counter as he saw a piece of paper that had cash beside it. He paused, glancing down as he picked up the note and skimmed it carelessly. Rubbing the apple against his shirt before he bit into it. Dropping the note to the counter and grabbing the cash.

He moved towards the door slowly, stopping as he looked out the window and watched Amy's ugly little car pull up. Jerry smirked as he watched the two exchange quick kisses and looked towards his house.

"Better get this show on the road." He said to himself with growing excitement. He moved towards the door and slipped on the shoes quickly, then reached down to pick up the shoulder bag slowly. Giving a laugh as he thought of Peter and Charley. Slipping the bag over his head as he opened the door slowly, flinching at the bright sunlight with a small hiss. Turning his eyes to the table and picked up a pair of sunglasses that lay on the floor just by his feet. Jerry slipped them over his eyes as he moved outside cautiously, taking another bite of the apple. He closed the door as he slowly turned his head towards the two who were watching him, his smile grew as he walked into the sunlight slowly. He walked to the sidewalk calmly as Charley came over to him reluctantly.

"Hey Caleb...are you alright?" His nervous voice asked, Jerry smiled back and nodded. He didn't use his voice yet, it wasn't the proper time to do it. Make them believe all was well with poor Caleb.

"Do you remember what happened last ni-" He was cut off by Amy coming up behind him.

"Hey Caleb, how are you feeling today?" She asked warmly, showing concern. Charley answered for him that he was feeling better. Jerry looked at her quietly as he raised an eyebrow, she probably didn't know the whole story and she didn't press the matter. Leave it to Charley to skip out on the details. He smirked again before taking another large bite of the apple, turning his head to the sky slowly as his eyes closed. Enjoying the warmth.

"Well we should get going then, running a little late so probably now would be a good idea." She said as she moved towards her car quickly with Charley following like a puppy. The curly haired teen looked back and asked if he was going to catch a ride too. Jerry shook his head and turned towards the street as he began walking. He was going to enjoy this day, start it off with a walk in the sunlight that didn't cause him to burn up and die. Very pleasant actually. Charley and Amy called after him but he kept walking. He laughed as he finished the apple, tossing the core to his side carelessly. He heard Amy start the car and pull up beside him a moment later.

"Caleb, come on man. Get in. Were going to be late if we don't hurry up." Charley said, Jerry rolled his eyes before he quickly climbed into the car with a growl. After a minute of feeling annoyed, Jerry watched the drive to the school. Everything was so different in the day. More lively, everything was alive. He was just really happy to be in the sunlight more then anything, laughing to himself as he pictured himself killing everyone he saw. Before he knew it, they were at the school.

He climbed out of the small car wordlessly as his eyes looked over everyone. This was some serious fun time, itching to get things rolling. He walked towards a shaded area slowly as a young goth boy came bounding up to Jerry calling Caleb's name. He paused and turned his eyed in the young teen's direction and watched the boy catch his breath, stopping beside him before he gave Jerry a happy good morning. Forgetting this kid's name. Dennis? No, Devin! That's right. Devin. He nodded a response as the teen stood upright and sighed. The goth began talking about his parents taking him to Peter Vincent's Fright Night show last night. Jerry smiled and couldn't help but laugh.

"Peter Vincent." He said with his dark voice, Devin caught the difference in his voice but said nothing about it as he frowned lightly at him. "Yes, I know him."

"Yea, that British dude who has a vampire show in Vegas. We should go sometime! I mean its kind of cheap, but its worth it. He is a really good magician, also knows plenty about vampires and shit like that. I think you'd like it. How are you feeling today by the way? You look different, like taller and...bigger." He said quickly as he smiled, his hands poking at his chest. Jerry raised an eyebrow slowly as he watched the boy prod him, eyeing him up behind the dark glasses as he slowly licked his bottom lip. He was about to speak when he picked up Charley's scent. He sniffed before he turned his head to the side as Charley came up and nodded at Devin.

"Hey, Devin." He said before he turned to Jerry. "Can we talk a minute?" He asked, thinking it was still Caleb. Jerry shook his head as he walked away, giving him a challenging look. Charley blinked confused as he watched him leave. Wasn't going to talk to Charley yet, he wanted to have some fun before he got serious. He turned towards the goth beside him and grabbed the strap of his bag as he walked away. Devin gave a small sound of surprise. Giving Charley a quick farewell then followed after Jerry on his own after that. Charley stood there with a frown on his face. Noticing how strange Caleb was acting. Something was really different about him now, he couldn't place it but something was up. He looked down frustrated, giving a defeated sigh as he headed back to Amy.

"Whats up man?" Devin asked as Jerry led him to a bathroom. Waiting till whatever teenaged boys remained had left. He let out a dark growl at one of the teens who eyed him up dangerously, the teen ran out of the bathroom quickly. Devin watched this and then frowned as Jerry closed and locked the door.

"Dude...what the fuck is going on?" Devin asked as he moved away from Caleb's form quickly, looking at the locked door and Jerry.

"Devin, right?" Jerry asked as he took the sunglasses off, revealing his beady black eyes. Devin's eyes opened slowly as he backed up against the brick wall on the other side of the small bathroom.

"What the fuck! Yea its Devin...whats wrong with your eyes?" He asked quickly as his eyes shifted to the mirror. His face filled with sheer terror as he saw Jerry's reflection, and not Caleb's. His mouth opened and let out a weak sound as he raised a finger and pointed to the mirror. Jerry glanced at the side and smirked.

"Oh right, I forgot about that. Mirrors don't lie, do they." He said as he turned to Devin again. "You, Devin...are going to help me. If you do, then maybe I can help you. If you don't, I'll just kill you." He said plainly. Devin's face filled with fearful confusion, Jerry was close to his face as he smiled.

"Help me get Charley...and Amy..." He said slowly, breathing in Devin's fear slowly as he closed his eyes, feeling his fangs sliding down in his slightly open mouth. Devin saw the fangs then his mouth fell open in shock. Jerry gave a small laugh as he opened his eyes.

"You're a...you're.." He started to say in a fearful voice before Jerry cut him off.

"Not Caleb." He said as he ran a sharp nail down Devin's nose, cutting the tip lightly. "Are you going to help me, or no. This is your only chance by the way."

Devin swallowed carefully as he took a breath to try calm himself down, his heart pounded as he breathed. Jerry smiled as Devin slowly nodded, his figure trembling.

"Just as long as you don't kill me, I'll do anything you want man.." He said in full confidence, watching as Jerry took a step away from him.

"Atta boy."

**TBC! Woo! Reviews would be just peachy!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks****for****the****reviews.****This****may****get****confusing****at****some****points****so****I****am****just****going****to****clarify****that****Charley****and****Amy,****and****anyone****else****except****Devin****(my****OC)****think's****that****Caleb's****still****Caleb...not****Jerry.****But****Jerry****is****in****Caleb's****body.****I****hope****u****can****understand****that.****Let****that****seep****in****for****a****moment****before****you****continue.****Or****not,****whichever.****ANYWHOOO**

**I owns nothing. AT all. Just my OC. And this delicious cup of hot chocolate n marshmallow! That's right, one marshmallow, the big one. That's how I roll! Oh sorry, rambling again. Ahem. That way to the story!**

**AN: Updated chapter!**

**Chapter 6**

School was nothing like he would imagined. In all reality, he though it was like on TV. With all the beautiful girls, the perfect boys, all the drama. Stupid as it was, he should have known better. It was rather boring and slow. Sure a lot of the girls paid attention to him, but he was used to that. But class was just to fucking boring! Jerry was considering killing this old man just to make it a little less dreary. He sat there, slumped against the desk like any other bored teen glaring at the teacher. The grouchy look on this old man's face was getting on his nerves. He sat there drumming his fingers on the table he shared with Devin, while he thought about how lively this place would become if the walls were suddenly painted a warm red. All the screaming, the fear, the chaos. He started to smile to himself just thinking about it. Imagining how Charley would try and stop him. He laughed aloud for a quick seconded before he dropped his mouth into his arm and stifled it back. The old man turned towards him and glared for the minor interruption.

"Something amusing Mr. James?" He asked flatly. He sat up and leaned against the back of the chair. Closing his eyes with a slow shake of his head, trying his best to keep it together. "Well then perhaps you and Mr. Winde would like detention for not paying attention." Said the old man. Jerry glanced over at Devin who looked between him and the teacher as he slowly stashed his phone in his pocket. Trying to look innocent. Jerry returned his eyes back to the elderly man who only waited for his reply. He shrugged carelessly and leaned on the desk again, narrowing his eyes slightly at the elderly man stared back with a grumpy look. Flashing his beetle black eyes briefly at the old creature, who looked away and returned to the lesson with a crack of his voice. What was detention? Some form of juvenile punishment he assumed. Wouldn't stop him from what he was going to do. Nothing was going to stop him.

He looked at the back of a student in front of him, watching him shift in his seat. He glanced back at him, looking away as the look Jerry gave him. Probably chilled him to the bone, the look he gave him though he was wanting to devour him. Which he did feel like doing at the moment. Again he glanced at the clock, the bell was going to ring soon, but not soon enough. His mind wondered where Amy and Charley were as he scribbled mindlessly with the pencil for about a half hour. Looking down to his right hearing a beep, taking out the cell phone that flashed inside the bag he brought with him. Jerry blinked as he looked at the phone. What kind of thing was this? Looking it over quickly before he figured out how to turn it on, next was figuring out how it worked. It had no buttons, so he touched the screen figuring out that it was touch sensitive, and opened up the text messaging icon. What a technical device this was. Charley had sent him a text message, Jerry grinned to himself as he read it.

_Hey __Cal __I'm __sorry __if __I __upset __u __in __anyway, __but __this __is __serious __stuff. __Meet __me __at __break __and __we'll __talk. __U __seem __different __2, __r __u __sure __ur __alright?_

That was touching. Charley cared, of course he would care. Its his fault this is happening again. God this kid was fucking nosy as hell.

The bell rang loudly making everyone get up as one and leave the room quickly. Jerry stood slowly as he carelessly snatched up he notebook he had laying open before him, the page filled with scribbles of meaningless things while shoving the phone into his front pocket. Devin looked over to the figure next to him, his mind buzzing with questions.

"So, if your not Caleb...who are you then? What do I call you?" He asked in a low voice so that no one else would hear their conversation while zipping up his bag, giving Jerry a quick glance.

"Nevermind what my name is. Just call me Caleb, attract attention to me and I'll kill you." Jerry replied calmly as he passed the goth boy, who only nodded weakly, following after 'Caleb'. Jerry looked towards the old teacher as he passed, giving him a wink that made the grouchy man look away fearfully. "Where is this next class." He questioned as he turned to Devin.

"Upstairs..." He said slowly as he avoided looking into Jerry's eyes directly. Jerry glanced up, then around carefully as he smelled Charley again within the hundreds of other scents.

"Caleb!" Called out Charley as the vampire and Devin ascended the stairwell casually. The two figures paused on the stairwell as Charley came closer to them.

"Hey, can I talk to you for a minute? It's important." He said quickly, then looked down for a moment. Remembering the moment his best friend Ed, said the same thing for the same reason. That Jerry the vampire was busy with evil plans unfolding. He fought back the painful memories with a deep breath before he looked up again. Jerry looked carefully at Charley, curious as to why he looked heartbroken for a quick moment. He smiled then motioned for Devin to beat it with a single look. The Gothic teen disappeared almost instantly, as another bell rang loudly. The rivers of students quickly left the halls, vanishing into the classrooms they needed to be in. Leaving Charley and Jerry alone.

Charley looked around quickly before he took a few steps up towards 'Caleb'. Not noticing the studying gaze he was receiving either.

"What happened last night? Really! Are you, well you?" Charley asked carefully as he stared intently at the placid face before him. "I'm trying my hardest to help you Cal, but I can't if I don't know anything!"

Charley frowned as Jerry's smile grew wider and laughed. Stepping back at the weirdly dark laugh, Jerry turned his back and went up stairs following Devin's scent. Charley called out after him again as he followed him up the stairs. Badgering the vampire with question after question till Charley finally stopped at the top of the stairs in a shocked silence. From behind Caleb looked just like Jerry, only Caleb wasn't as terrifying as Jerry was, and the hair was different. Feeling an eerie chill in the air. He took a breath and ran up to Jerry before he disappeared into the classroom. Catching him by the arm he firmly held on.

"I'm serious man, I need to know if your alright!" Charley said firmly, causing Jerry to raise an eyebrow. The kid had a persistent urge to help indeed. He smiled lightly as he quickly looked around for anyone, before he leaned closer to Charley's face. Giving him a dark look as Jerry took the teen's hand off his arm as he leaned closer. Their noses slightly touched as Jerry's black eyes stared into Charley's bright blues.

"I'm more then alright, Charley." He said as Charley ripped his hand away and stepped back a step.

"W-what did you say?" Charley asked, a touch of fear in his voice. Hoping his ears were playing tricks on him or did Caleb have Jerry's voice! Jerry smiled at him briefly before he turned around quickly. Stopping briefly, casting a dark look up at the cross before he passed through the doorway with a shudder. He glanced up towards looking at the woman who greeted him warmly before he moved towards the empty spot beside the boy in black.

A smug grin played his face as he sat down. Watching Charley enter the room, casting a quick suspicious look towards him before he sat beside Amy. Holding back the urge to reveal it all right now. Might as well tease Charley before he would let him in on what's happening. He looked over at Devin who sat quietly in his seat, looking a little bored.

"So, tell me. What is this...fright night show." He said as he looked at the teen, who shoved his hands into his pockets and pulled out his cell phone. Quickly opened up a video he took as he plugged in his headphones. Handing the device to Jerry. He took it carefully and then placed an ear bud into his head and pressed play on the video. A smile spread on his face as dark music played while Peter was dressed in black leather, chains and a wig. He looked ridiculous, but it oddly suited him. The video continued to play, Peter did some odd escape trick upside down while this dark music played in the background. Then it stopped, he looked over at Devin who was busy writing something into his notebook. He looked back at the phone and clicked another video. It stared to play. A soft smile again.

"Oh Peter. All grown up. Such a big boy." He mocked to himself.

Jerry watched the scene that was dark, again so was his music. But a bed lay there with a woman in white, then out of cheap fog came three more women dressed in skimpy black clothing. They slithered and hissed as they climbed the bed over the woman in white. Jerry raised a brow slowly at that. How Vegas like, too slow those female vampires were. Had they been real that woman in white would become the woman in red in less then a minute. But it was familiar to Jerry. Didn't Mrs. Vincent wear white that one evening?

A flash of fire and there was Peter again, turning around slowly as he banished the female vampires as they hissed and moved away with mighty words. The woman on the bed rose into the air and then hissed as well. Peter cried out then the video ended.

Amusing. He pulled the plastic from his ear as he placed the cellular back into Devin's lap. He knew the perfect way to kill Peter Vincent. At his own show, on his own stage. And no one would know the difference. It was perfect. By that time he would be complete within this body. All his abilities and strengths would be restored and his reflection would vanish. And best of all, Caleb's body wouldn't look like Caleb. In three days time, all of this will be complete and Jerry would look as he used too. Be as he used to. The only added bonus was that he could enjoy the daylight for now before this would all be done. In three days, Peter Vincent was going to die in front of thousands of people, and he would finally taste Peter for himself, and finally kill the little fucker.

He turned to Devin slowly, who was watching the look on Jerry's face shift from amusement, to contemplation, to hatred and finally dark enjoyment. Devin gave him a weak smile as he went back to his book.

"In three days, I will need you to get me into this, fright night. I don't care how you do it. But it has to be soon, no less then three days." Jerry said slowly, running his clawed nails along the top of the desk gently, watching as the tips cut into the aged, weakened wood. He thought more carefully as to how he was going to do it. Perhaps during Peter's big finish. Yea. That was going to be the perfect time to do it. Until then he just had to manipulate a few people into helping him with Charley and Amy. Time to break up the happy couple? Maybe take Amy for himself again, but then again that delicious fear would be gone, or just not the same as it was at first. Maybe he would just kill her. Or turn her, and make her kill Charley. No, he tried that one already.

"How do you end a happy couple without killing them..." He said aloud slowly as he leaned back in the chair, resting his hands in his lap as he watched all the teens do their assigned work. He hated school. Yes indeed.

He felt a twist in his stomach as a faint glimmer of his hunger itched. He smirked. Maybe it was going to be a little sooner, but most definitely three days tops.

He looked at the clock as the bell rang for lunch, how much time had passed? Oh well, time to go and eat. He stood, again doing the annoying task of putting the bag over his head and shoving the unused notebook into the damned thing. Following the flood of people as everyone nearly evacuated outside for their short freedom. Jerry reached into the bag and pulled out the sunglasses, and slipped them on as he calmly made his way to a patch of small bushes and a bench that was shaded by a tree. Devin was still at his side, maybe he was a little too attached. Jerry looked at him sternly as Devin sat beside him, who ignored the severely annoyed look.

"So..'Caleb'. What's the deal? Really. Tell me straight forward and don't mind fuck me. If I help you, are you going to kill me anyways or no." He asked bluntly. Jerry raised an eyebrow then shrugged with a laugh.

"I haven't decided yet." He replied as he eyed Devin slowly. The boy squirmed under his gaze uncomfortably as he nodded weakly. Jerry saw that he was itching to ask another question.

"What." He said finally, licking his lips as he looked around.

"Are you really a vampire?" Devin quipped lightly. He looked towards Devin swiftly, giving him a very dark glare.

"Yes." Replied Jerry, now getting annoyed by this teen.

"That's awesome." Devin giggled to himself heartfully. "Honestly-"

"Yes it is awesome. You can shut up now, or go away. One of the two. I'd pick the second one, if I were you. I'll find you when I need you." Jerry said flatly. Already bored of his little helper. Devin looked slightly shot down, but got up and strode away. Jerry felt a strong wave of heat over come him. Even in the shade he felt as though he was under the sun on a really hot day just starting to bake. He watched as all these teens did their daily routine of eating, talking, laughing, smoking and other little meaningless things. It was very entertaining. The itch of the hunger happened again, but more intense this time. He stood up and stalked after Devin quickly. Might as well put the helper to some good use. He wondered if he was even able to feed yet, and keep it down. He came up behind the boy as they entered the building. Jerry silently followed him up a few flights of stairs, ignoring every odd look the occasional group of people gave him and entered the library.

Devin moved to the back and dropped his bag, nearly screaming as he turned around and saw Jerry behind him. He exhaled loudly as he looked around realizing he was most likely alone in a library, at the top of the building, with a vampire. He swallowed the dry lump as Jerry came closer to Devin, who backed into a table and nearly fell down. Quickly pushing himself up as he stared wide eyed at the figure who descended on him. Jerry felt his fangs slide out of his gums painfully this time as he pinned Devin to the table as he drew back his upper lip. Devin's eyes flew wide as moons as he saw what was going to happen next. Slamming his eyes shut as he felt a hand pull his head back. Expecting pain beyond reason to fill him. After a moment it didn't happen his heart pounded as he slowly opened his eyes, breaking into a sweat. Afraid to even move as Jerry breathed in the scent he enjoyed so much. Fear.

As soon as he smelt it, he dove down and bit painfully into Devin's tender throat. Didn't even give the poor boy a chance to scream out as he attached his cool lips to the smooth skin. He tasted so sweet and creamy. Devin's hands gripped at the back of the vampire's black shirt as he let out small cries and sounds as Jerry drank. Oh this was so good, he didn't want to stop.

After a few moments longer he withdrew from the weak figure beneath him as he breathed deeply, hungrily lapping what he left behind off the boy's throat. Licking at his lips and wiping his chin as he took a step back. Delicious. This boy was so incredibly neglected, but he wouldn't be anymore. He quietly watched Devin as he lay on the table as he pressed a weak shaking hand to his throat as the bleeding ceased, letting out small moans of pain as he twitched.

"Don't let anyone see that. Welcome to the family." He said with a pleased grin. He wiped his face clean and carefully cleaned off his hand, licking off every smear. Turning towards the flight of stairs wanting to head back outside, feeling so much better then he had about twenty minutes ago. Time to go find the love birds and crash their party. So to speak.

**TBC! Review would be lovely. oh please tell me if there are anymore mistakes!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks so much for the reviews. My bad for typos! There are less and less with each chapter. WOO! Well not really. Still typos but not as many. Was listening to many different songs that contributed to this chapter. ANYWHOOO**

**I owns nothing. ONWARDS HOOO!**

**AN: Updated Chapter! **

**Chapter 7**

Jerry calmly walked down the flight of stairs as his hand covered his eyes, passing a set of large windows. The light stung his eyes, wincing as another unfamiliar wave of sickness filled his gut. Jerry stopped his movements and frowned as he leaned on the railing to fight back the nausea. Damn, had to push and feed when the body wasn't ready. Stupid decision. He coughed with a gag again before he began to throw up once more. The undigested blood came out in torrents mixed with the nasty black sludge from this morning, splashing down the stairs in a deep red mess. Coughing between each release of blood from the pit of his stomach, which began to feel like he was vomiting forever. Damn the disgusting morality of being in a human body. His hand gripping the railing which started to bend beneath his fingers. By the time his stomach stopped forcing the blood and bile out, there was a river of warm, stinking lumpy dark crimson mess running down the many stairs. He glared with teary eyes at the blood, wanting it so badly but couldn't have it. Hoping that the body absorbed what it could. Moving his hand away from the railing as he flexed the aching limb, his hand slightly bigger and paler then before. Grinning briefly at the damaged white railing, he had already gotten stronger. Turning his watering eyes back to the stinking pool on the stairs.

"What a waste.." He said to himself as he wiped at his mouth slowly, spitting whatever tainted blood was in his mouth. His free hand rested against his stomach as it was sore from heaving so hard. But never mind that, this was a serious problem. There was a fairly large amount of blood on the stairs with himself standing before it, and there being a weak Devin laying in the library with just about the same amount of blood missing, and there was some on the table as well. It probably looked pretty bad. Really bad. Incriminating even. To the right people of course. It was an impulsive decision, a bad one. He would admit that. Maybe he should have really thought this one through a little further then satisfying his blood lust. He licked his lips, spitting once more as he watched the blood creep its way along the white floor, inching its way further towards the next flight of stairs. He turned to the library again and went back. Pausing momentarily as he smelled someone that wasn't Devin. Narrowing his eyes he continued up the last few steps, growling deeply at what he saw.

There was a young girl leaning over Devin as he lay there passed out, frightened at the scene before her. Whatever she was thinking was probably bad for this predicament right now. Can't have that, why did teenagers have to be so fucking nosey. He walked over silently behind the girl with a dark frown, watching her movements in quiet study. This girl was very young. She had curly auburn hair, brownish skin, eyes as big as the moon right now, and the tantalizing scent of fear bubbling sweetly. Jerry stood directly behind her, leaning his head down just enough for his nose to tickle her hair as he smelled her quietly. He was close enough to break her neck without much movement. She wouldn't know what happened. Jerry raised his hand up slowly as she turned around slowly feeling something behind her and gave out a yelp at the close proximity of his figure to hers. She put a hand on her chest then breathed out.

"OH, god! You scared me!" She said, covering her mouth before turning back. "Do you know what happened to Devin? He's really hurt, like _really_ hurt! Can you help me get him downstairs to the nurses office?" She asked frantically and started to pull the sleeping boy into a sitting position. He looked around quickly as his mid-raised hand pressing against his lips annoyingly. Biting back a growl. This wasn't good, but maybe he could play this to his advantage. If he couldn't, well there was no rule that said he couldn't start a collection of students. Again he looked around quickly, smelling the air carefully. Grinning as it was just the three of them up here. He thought about it briefly, not really wanting to make drastic choices just yet but if it needed to be done it was going to happen.

"What happened to him?" He asked, faking concern as he easily pulled the boy up with one pull of his hand, still keeping close behind her. The girl looked at him for a moment as she took a step away, noticing the strength he possessed wasn't normal for someone his size. Jerry licked his lip slowly as he looked at Devin's bloody throat, wanting him again. She didn't say anything as he looked at her, she just stared at him before she took a step back again. She shook her head for a moment as she studied him, clearing her mind of the millions of questions that plagued her while trying to piece it together out loud.

"I don't know. I came out from behind the shelves and I saw Devin on the table bleeding! Then, I saw you going downstairs." She took a small gasp as she raised her hands, her fear tickleing his mind into bad thoughts about her as he smirked quickly. "D-did you do this to Devin?" She demanded fearfully as she pointed to the passed out figure in Jerry's grasp. She stepped closer as she eyed something on his face, he raised a brow and quietly watched her as a grin started to sneak on his face watching her eyes go wide. This one was smart, good with detail most likely. What a shame, she was too smart. She pointed to the corner of his mouth then gasped as she realized it was blood. She took a quick step back and covered her mouth.

"Is that blood on your mouth? Why is there blood on your mouth!" She nearly screamed, Jerry sighed as he laid the boy on the table roughly before he turned back to her, wiping his already bloody hand on his mouth.

"You did this?" She squeaked out, tears in her eyes.

"I might have. He looks fine to me, just looks..._**drained**_." Jerry replied slowly as he smiled at the emphasized word, giving Devin a quick jab in the leg. He turned and took a few steps towards her. She swallowed before she raised her hands to her chest in fear, confused by the words he used as she stumbled back. Feeling very useless as Jerry eyed her slowly, her face turned red at the intensity of his gaze. She started to fidget her hands and the ends of her hair as tears came to her eyes.

"What's you name." He asked sweetly, softening his tone to sound like dark velvet. That always worked on girls.

"K-Ken...Kendra Le-Learner.." She said carefully as she stuttered her name, the Jerry went closer scanning her slowly. She froze in the spot she stood as she saw his eyes. The way he looked at her, the way he moved was just so predatory. She swallowed the lump in her throat as Jerry ran a finger along her jaw briefly in thought, his eyes resting on her lips. Listening to her frantic breaths with enjoyment.

"Interesting name. Are you going to say anything to anyone about what you see here? Answer carefully pretty one." He asked as he stared to walk around her, enjoying how terrified she was becoming.

Kendra's breath hitched as Jerry ran a sharp nail over her bare shoulders. She let out a small sound as she started to bleed lightly from the scratch. He leaned towards her shoulder and licked her blood away carefully. Grinning as she flinched and leaned against his tongue briefly. She was so sweet. Tasted, virgin. He sighed lightly as he moved in front of her, waiting for a response. She fearfully looked between him, Devin and a way out to run. She turned to run with a yelp as Jerry's hand shot out and clasped her by the throat, he sighed disappointed.

"Why do they always run..." He said to himself, then glanced over at Devin as he started to rouse, making faint noises. Watching as his head rolled to the side and his hands twitched.

"See? Told you he just looked drained. But that was really a bad idea, trying to run away. I'm already playing it close to the chest, I don't need you opening your little mouth." He said with a hiss. "I wasn't planning on killing you, but obviously you leave me with very little choice. But that can wait for a minute." He said darkly as he pushed her against the table roughly. "Sit down." He commanded.

She sat quickly as she started to cry, holding her sore neck as she desperately looked around for anyone to help, or an escape route. She felt trapped, and she was trapped. No where to run without getting caught. No one to come is she screamed. Jerry grinned at her as Devin sat up slowly, coughing while turning his blurry eyes towards Jerry's direction.

"What the fuck was that for!" He said with a scratchy voice, reaching up and touching the tender wounded flesh. His breathing shaky and tiring. Pulling his hand away as he shook with weakness, looking at his bloody and groaned. Rubbing his hand on his pants slowly, clearing his throat as he looked back at Jerry. "Really man, you could have killed me!"

Jerry rolled his eyes as he looked at the girl again, then shrugged casually. Devin glanced over then his eyes widened when he saw the weeping figure of Kendra. "What hell are you doing here?"

"I-I-" She started but was too afraid to finish her words.

"Was being nosey." Jerry finished for her as he looked at Devin again, then to the blood. "Don't act so dramatic. You're alive, be grateful. Besides, its all over the stairs anyways. I was hungry. Sadly, it won't stay down yet... I'm still hungry though." He explained as he absent minded rubbed his stomach as he looked at the girl again. Grinning as he tilted his head to the side, then glanced around slowly. "Now, what do I do with you?" He asked to out loud as his head fell to the side, the darkness in his eyes spread to become completely black. She whimpered and cowered back into the chair she sat in trembling violently, threatening to fall over.

He moved closer to her and grabbed her by the throat again tightly, she grabbed onto his arm as she began to fight and cry harder now. Her hands clawed at his as her tears fell. He smiled sweetly at her pleas to be released.

"Please! Let me go! I'm sorry! I swear I wont say anything! I didn't see anything! Please, please don't hurt me!" She choked out as she tried to get his hand off her throat. Jerry smiled and leaned closer to her as she hushed her, holding his own finger to his lips.

"Shh, shhh, shhhh." He cooed, holding her a little less tightly and her cries died down, his face becoming unreadable. Out of pure terror she stopped making noises, frightened that this figure before her was going to kill her. Kendra's heart pounded as she watched in terror as those black eyes roam over her face, noticing now how incredibly pale he was and faint blue veins were seen now seen beneath the flesh. "Do you smell that? That haunting scent?" He leaned a little closer to her as he sniffed the air slowly, closing his eyes before he groaned in pleasure. She shook her head and tried to swallow, but the tight hand around her neck didn't let her.

Jerry smiled as he looked at her again, then slowly raised his free hand in the air behind him, just over his head. Her terror went into overdrive as she saw the surreal claws on his fingertips. Her eyes falling back to his face and nearly jumped from her skin when she saw the small fangs, feeling as though she was going to have a heart attack at any second. Wishing it would happen, wanting to have that than to be sliced open, with his god damn hand! She slammed her eyes shut and waited for it all to end. As the clawed hand came down towards her quickly Devin called out and Jerry froze as he looked over at the goth boy darkly, annoyed by the interruption.

"What." Snapped the dark voice.

"You don't have to kill her..." He said in a scratchy voice as he looked between the two, nearly as scared as she was. Jerry raised a brow at him slowly.

"Don't I? She is a severe liability to me. I can't afford to have her fuck this up." He turned his gaze back to her then narrowed his eyes as he glared, going back to what he was doing. "I'd rather just kill her and be done with it."

"Wait! If you kill her wont that just give you away?" Devin asked quickly as he stepped forward carefully with a raised hand, leaning on a chair. Jerry paused. Damn, the kid was right. Always the bloody butcher first before he really used his brain. He stood upright, dropping his arm slowly and wiggled his clawed fingers as he took a deep, angry breath before he turned his black eyes to Kendra again, watching her blue watery bug eyes. He slowly licked his fangs as he thought of what to do with her. She could be a useful set of eyes and ears here, she was a plain jane. She could move around unnoticed, she could be useful if she valued her life. He let go of her throat suddenly, but she didn't move. Obvious confusion laced with terror filled her face as he grinned darkly at her quickly. Devin physically relaxed and sat on the chair as he breathed out.

"The kid has a point. If I kill you, then there goes my plans out the window. That would be too soon if it did happen. So, if you want to continue living your meaningless existence then you do what I tell you, and exactly as I tell you." He said as his features became less frightening and more relaxed. He smiled as he looked around quickly. "You will be my eyes and ears. I want you to watch Charley Brewster and that bitch of his, Amy. Find out what he knows about me. And what he plans to do about it."

Kendra nodded quickly as she sat there, finally finding her voice. "You're not going to kill me?" She asked faintly, so soft and fearful that made him want to drain her right then and there.

Jerry smugly grinned at her then shook his head slowly.

"Not yet. Make yourself useful and don't fuck it up, you can walk away from this in one piece. Simple. Can you do that?" He said holding his hands up a his sides for a moment before he pointed to Devin. "And thank him that your alive right now. He saved your life...for now." He turned his head to the side quickly. The sounds of footsteps coming up the stairs quickly. He turned his head back to the two.

"Get up and move, we cannot be seen here. Well, I cant. Not sure about you two. Is that the only exit?"

Devin shook his head and pointed back over his shoulder, and started to move towards where he pointed. Kendra followed quickly after Devin as he stumbled in the lead while Jerry just calmly followed.

"There's another flight of stairs over there, but it goes to the roof." Devin said as he led the way, then paused as he touched his neck again, huffing loudly in discomfort. Turning to Jerry quickly while pointing at the wound. "How am I supposed to fucking hide this from everyone!"

"Oh, just wash off the blood." He said like it was obvious, Devin just stared at him unbelieving at the short answer. Jerry scoffed and looked over his shoulder as they hid behind the bookcases as group of girls screamed.

"That's the only option unless you prefer to have my tongue do the work." He grinned evilly as he stepped closer to Devin. Kendra just stood there, unsure what to do as she looked between them. Devin stepped back and shook his head quickly.

"Oh no! Once was enough. Thank you very much, don't really want to be your fucking snack again." He said as he turned to the stairwell again and headed up. Jerry laughed and pushed her after the stumbling goth. She quickly moved away from him and helped the boy walk. A minute later they scrambled onto the roof. Kendra obviously didn't want to be up here as she looked around quickly, helping Devin to sit down before she moved away from them both. Devin rested before he crawled closer to the edge and looked over slightly with a whistle. Jerry reached into the bag and searched for the shades, he didn't have them. Shit.

He covered his eyes with his hand, the sun was getting more intense for him. Not to mention that it was really hot on the roof as well. Jerry walked to the edge and looked down. The ground below was full of students and teachers, he smirked as who he assumed were teachers noticed him and Devin at the edge of the roof.

"Yea...we aren't allowed up here, probably not a good idea to be near the edge if we are supposed to be hiding. I was busted a few weeks ago for skipping class and smoking weed up here." Devin mentioned slowly as he sat back, looking like he was going to be sick. Jerry looked at him and shook his head. He liked this one. Funny and didn't ask to many questions. Jerry moved away from the edge as he felt a bead of sweat roll down the side of his face. Time started to tick away for him in the sun, maybe one day or less to enjoy remained.

Since they were up here he might as well give them his orders.

"Kendra, come here." He said suddenly, she jumped and slowly made her way over. Her watery eyes shifted between the two males, Jerry sighed and looked at her.

"Don't be scared. That doesn't help your situation. It makes it worse." He said as he smelled the air again as she got close, his dark eyes grew black, but not fully. The whites of his eyes still visible which made him look like he was far from being normal.

"Do you have a cell phone?" She shook her head slowly as she hugged herself. Jerry rolled his eyes as he fished out his own, well Caleb's cell phone which made it his to get technical, and tossed it to her.

"Take this. Devin put your number in there too. Go and keep your eyes on Charley for me. Tell me anything and everything you hear. Even if it sounds a little crazy." He said as he turned and looked over the to edge before walked over to make a quick judgment of the distance down. Maybe under a hundred feet to the ground, more or less. He heard the two teenagers behind him shuffle then the heavy scent of fear faded as Kendra headed towards the door that was still opened. He called out to her after she approached the door, she froze and slowly looked towards him.

"Don't think I wont give it a second thought about tearing you to pieces if you try anything, beautiful." He said with a flat tone smiling at her, showing his fangs.

Her eyes widened as she nodded quickly then vanished down the stairs. He laughed lightly as he turned to Devin who was looking over the edge again, whistling. Commenting on the long way down. A wave of irritation filled him as the light got worse for him. It burned with intensity in his eyes that matched being set on fire, not a pleasant thing to feel. It was starting to make him dizzy. He closed his eyes and rubbed them carefully as he turned away and sat in the shade of the open door. A grin forming on his face as he reached down and flicked a pebble to hit Devin on the back of his head. A hand came up and held the spot where the small rock hit him, and watched him sit up quickly, a little too quickly maybe. His hand missing the edge as he slipped backwards off the edge. Jerry leapt to his feet, in an instant his hand wrapped around Devin's wrist as he dangled over the edge.

"Really? You need to work on your balance, guy." Jerry said with an amused dark grin as he watched him hang there, freaking out as he attempted to pull himself back over with small cries every time his foot lost its grip. He knelt slowly as he grabbed the back of Devin's shirt and pulled him up and over the edge quickly, basically threw him over his shoulder. Devin landed hard on the ground as he rolled over and let out a painful groan as he rolled onto his back, his hands clutching at hi shoulder he landed on.

"Ah, fucking shit ass ow! Shit! Do you have man handle me like that!" He groaned angrily. "You already freaking bit me dude, AND drank my blood too. Whats next? Going to stake me? Set me on fire?" He snapped at Jerry as he rubbed his arm painfully, turning away as Jerry gave him a look to say 'shut up', mumbling something under his breath.

"I don't have to. I like too. So shut up and stop complaining or I might do both. I saved your life so you owe me yours." He said as he looked away as a crowd rushed by below. They must have found the blood, time to move. He narrowed his eyes when he noticed Charley and Amy looking at him, and the little bitch Kendra stood behind them. He ran a sharp nail along the metal siding, making a loud painful screech. Oh, he should have just killed her. Devin will take the fall for this one. He watched as Charley and the girls left the crowd and stood below, looking up. He smirked as he stood up and covered his eyes again, feeling another overly heated wave of discomfort under the sun. Deciding if he should take the express way down or do it like a good boy and take the stairs. People were coming up, express way it is. Smirking as he knelt down and called out Charley's name, pulling off his bag as he stood and held his arm out in front of him, swinging the bag before he let it go.

"Are you going to catch me?" He called down to the teen, as a burn rippled through his muscles becoming a mild pain. Rolling his shoulders as he looked to Devin. "Come here. Time to go." He said with a dangerous wink while turning towards him. Walking over quickly as he reached down and pulled him to his feet.

"What? What do you mean?" He asked the vampire in fear because he couldn't get out of his grip as Jerry walked over to the edge.

"I mean that we will get caught out here." He said, facing him briefly as he let one foot hang over the edge. His eyes turned full black as he turned and looked down as Devin let out a breath. Clutching onto Jerry's arm as he trembled from weakness and fear.

Charley stood there knowing now that it was no longer Caleb up on the roof, but Jerry. On the ground below he held the bag he dropped, his fingers wrapped tightly on the strap, glaring at the blood stains on it. Charley closed his eyes and cursed inwardly. Wasn't quick enough.

"Oh my god!" Amy said causing Charley to look up and stumble back watching the figures in black plummeted to the earth.

Jerry landed on the ground effortlessly as he stood and cracked his neck, Devin dropped to his knees as he hugged the earth, moaning in relief. The black eyes looking directly at Charley as Jerry walked over with heavy steps. He looked around slowly at the three, his eyes icy cold. He didn't really look like Caleb anymore, Charley noticed. He was more filled out with toned muscles, and it looked as though his face was getting slightly wider. Looked a little older then before. A chill rippled through him as he realized Caleb was becoming Jerry. Literally.

"You didn't catch me Charley, I'm hurt." He pouted dramatically before he got right close to his face.

"Fuck you." Charley replied, angry now that another soul was lost because of him.

"Oh, really. Is that anyway to talk to an old acquaintance?" He mocked in a dark and severely seductive voice as he took the bag away from the teen. "That's no way to talk to your friends, and I could. If you want."

Charley glared a him with a flushed face as the monster merely grinned back. "I'll stop you..I swear I'll stop you."

Jerry laughed as he reached up slowly, gripping Charley's throat tightly as his lips nearly touching the teens. His face slowly stopped being cheerful and grew incredibly darker. They both ignored all the scared glances from the girls. Even though he was scared, terrified even, but Charley didn't show it. Even with the grip around his neck getting so tight that it made his eyes water and his face slowly turn red, he kept his face stern and fearless.

"I really hope you try Charley, I'll be waiting...and tell Peter that I'll see him soon." He said slowly, then looked towards Amy as she stood behind Charley with fear in her eyes. He breathed in slowly, no it wasn't the same fear. Shame, it was delicious last time. "Hello Amy. Want another taste?" He asked holding her gaze intently, she looked away quickly which made him laugh.

"Too bad." He laughed as the bell rang and he turned away. "Just remember Charley, I'll see you later, guy." He let go of the teen, casting a dangerous look at Kendra. No one bothered to stop him from walking away, Jerry sighed as he lifted Devin from the ground, dragging him along as he entered the school once more.

Maybe he jumped the gun a little too quickly. Damn his impulsive need to cause pain, so much for being subtle. This changed everything. And now, made things difficult. Time to go to plan B and be quick about it. Only problem was, he didn't have a plan B. Yet.

**TBC! Review would be lovely.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok! Woo! Typed this up on my blackberry since I figured out that I can do it. So I did it. Here it is. Just remember that right now looks a mixture of Jerry and another dude. Use your imagination of whatever you want. That's the fun part. This chapter is a long one. But its setting up for what's coming. This one is going to be interesting. **

**Chapter 8**

Charley stood where he was, feeling as though there was nothing he could do. The bastard was back, well nearly back. That made things a whole lot worse. His throat felt constricted like Jerry's hand, or was it Caleb's hand, was still clamped around his airway. He shook lightly as an adrenaline rush came over him, he turned to Amy slowly with an open mouth. His girlfriend stood there wide eyed and terrified, her hands over her mouth as she paled out in shock.

"That can't be him! He is dead! He can't come back! Charley what is going on?" Amy demanded as she stepped toward him with an angry face. "What haven't you been telling me?"

Charley let out a breath he hadn't realized he was holding. He grabbed her and pulled her away from the crowd quickly. "I'll explain everything in a minute, but not here. I think we need to go see Peter like right now."

They ran towards her car quickly as they could. Once in the car and leaving the school Amy demanded explanations. Charley rubbed his face thinking where to start.

"Well?"

"I think it started when he moved in...I noticed his weird mood swings over the last few days. They were facial expressions that HE had, everything. And I think it got really bad the other morning when you drove us all to school. Remember when he said the he was having nightmares and thinking that place was haunted or something?" He paused as Amy nodded slowly, that morning she remembered Caleb's words. _I think my house is haunted... _ "Well he said that he saw someone in his dreams and walking around the house. His description was Jerry's! Everything that's happening is because he moved into that house, and I have to do something! Amy believe me when I say this but I think Caleb is gone. Jerry somehow, he found a way to come back. And Caleb is suffering because of this. This is really bad, really really bad." He said slowly, his mind going over the events when he first encountered the vampire. The smooth white flesh that looks like animated marble, the dark eyes that could kill you with a glance. Charley remembered a very short time when he thought differently about the man, things a man shouldn't think about someone else. He bit his lip a he turned to Amy slowly.

"I think he wants revenge...on all of us. You, me and Peter. But mostly me...I think you should stay at Peter's."

"What? Oh no, please Charley! I like him and all but I don't want to stay there! He wigs me out!" Amy protested, not taking her eyes off the road. Charley laughed then patted her shoulder.

"Well you'll be safe there. He has all the security, weapons and stuff to keep you safe. I don't want you to get hurt! Last time..." He stopped as he remembered how deadly she was, how he had to stab her to get her away so she didn't kill him. "Last time was too close."

"Charley, that won't happen again. It won't. You stopped him once already, what makes you think you can't do it again?" Amy asked gently, shifting gears and going faster.

"Well for 1 I don't know how to handle this situation. He is coming back and very quickly. And for 2 I don't know what to do, that's why we have to go see Peter. We already concluded that Caleb was being possessed by Jerry. I just never thought that he would become the fucking monster, I never thought it was possible." Charley said as he leaned his head back against the seat. Amy gave him a concerned glance.

"Well, whatever is happening you will figure out how to put it right. Your a brave person Charley and I love you for that." She said with love I her voice. Charley smiled at her and took her hand into his.

"I love you too. I should call Peter to see if he is home or not." He said as he fished out the phone and dialed.

_"This better be good Charley boy."_ Peter said as he answered._ "And be quick I have rehearsal in twenty minutes."_

"We have a problem."

_"What happened...Charley, what happened?"_

"It's Caleb...Jerry, he took over Caleb or something. He is turning into Jerry!"

_"What in the bloody fuck are you talking about?"_

"I am telling you that Jerry is coming back! I swear to god that Caleb looks exactly like him now, he..." He stopped as he slowly realized what was happening. A vampire in a human body. "Oh shit..."

_"What? What! Charley what do you mean he is turning into Jerry! That isn't possible!" _Peter cried into his ear.

"Where are you? Are you at home or at your set." Charley asked. "Ill explain everything when we get there. Amy is going to stay with you ok?"

_"Alright, fine! I'm at home, rehearsals can wait. How long will you be?" _

"About a half hour. See you soon." He hung up the phone with a heavy breath. "Well that's taken care of. He will be waiting for us at his penthouse."

The rest of the ride to Vegas was silent.

Jerry slammed his fist into the mirror. The glass shattered and fell to the floor with a loud crash. Glaring at the wall in self hatred. Why did he have to rush into this, it indeed was a problem now because everyone had witnessed his stupidity. People were afraid of him now, which was driving him over the edge. This place was now ripe with fear and boy did that ever pluck his strings. He just wanted to kill everyone, but what was the point if he couldn't feed properly? He felt sick again.

He tilted his head to the side and closed his eyes. A cold sensation filled his core then an explosive pain tore through him after that. This pain brought him to his knees, mouth open in a silent roar of agony. Shaking madly as it felt as though the muscles were tearing and growing, the bones felt as though they were being stretched from the inside very slowly. Everything just hurt. Falling from his knees to his side as the pain just got worse and worse. Never had he felt such pain before. Even when he was burning in the sun with that idiot boy's stake in his heart didn't compare to this sort of pain.

Then it stopped.

He lay there panting heavily. Grateful the pain ceased. He shook as he lay on the floor of the bathroom, laying on the thousands of glass shards. His eyes closed as he breathed, unsure why this happened. This wasn't supposed to happen yet. He started to smile slowly with feelings of pure excitement filled his being. Obviously this body was born for him, he was fusing with it much much faster then he had originally anticipated. He sat up slowly, again all the muscles and bones ached with fury, glancing at his arm to see shards sticking out. Smacking them off like it was nothing, he was starting to feel overly heated. He looked to the window and covered his eyes.

The sun.

Baring his fangs at it as he hissed briefly at it. It was more brighter to him than before. Damn, time was running out. He stood slowly as he pushed himself off the floor in an awkward movement, the pants feeling rather tight as he looked down. Indeed they were pretty tight. Making an annoyed sound he pulled on the pants in an attempt to loosen them at least a little. No good. These pants were way too tight now, and it was very uncomfortable. He leaned his head back as he exhaled with closed eyes. Called Devin's name in his mind, curious to see if he could summon the boy. If he came, and quickly then he as indeed almost done cooking. Caleb would be no more, the body was his. He looked as the door opened minutes later and Devin came in looking weary. Another chill of excitement filled the vampire that made him smile joyfully with a laugh. Devin blinked and shifted as he watched fearfully at the smiling beast.

"Uhm. What's up?" He asked quickly, as he put his hands in his pockets then looked a little closer at the being in front of him. "You look...different.."

Jerry shrugged then pointed at the pants he wore.

"I need new ones. Right now."

Devin raised his brows slowly, then glanced at his pants. He really did need new ones, they looked as though they were about to explode at the seams. One could see the shape of his thighs and calf's, and his personal piece he packed. He was a lot more filled out with toned muscles then he was an hour ago. He looked a lot more seductive with the perfect body he had now.

"Uh, alright...yeah. I'll see what I an do...ill be right back then." Devin stammered out, keeping his eyes on Jerry's face.

"Be quick about it. This is starting to hurt if you know what I mean." He replied, trying to adjust the pants again. Rethinking his choice of clothing. Devin gave a quick nod then vanished once more. Jerry turned to the reflective mess on the floor, kicking at it quietly. Noticing that his reflection was no longer there, just the ceiling where his face should have been. That would draw a lot more attention, and he had more then enough right now. Maybe it was time to leave, too much happening. He needed sleep. Someone entered the bathroom, and whom ever it was gave off a heavy scent of fear and something else he detected before. When he turned, he found that it was the girl he nearly killed earlier. Kendra, that's right. Kendra. He turned towards her with a stern look.

"What?"

She never said anything as she stood there fiddling with something in her pocket, looking at him in fear but this fear was an understood one. Jerry tilted his head and looked at her with his facial features softening slightly. She was very good with detail if she had already figured it out. He raised a brow at her silence, knowing she held something in had hand. Whatever it was, she thought it was going to protect her. He was curious as to whatever she held.

"What's in your hand." He said as he stood a strained step towards her his dark eyes dropping to her hand. She froze and her heart sky rocketed as he got closer. He was right in front of her, smiling down at her gingerly. She was shorter then him so she had to look up at him. Raising a finger that trailed from the base of her neck to her chin, while his free hand reaching for her hand. She seemed to forget why she came here as leaned closer to her face. Jerry smiled more as he assumed that she had never have a guy this close to her before. With his eyes half closed he brushed his lips against hers as his fingers circled her wrist, her face slowly turned red. She cried out as both his hands grabbed her, one hand around her throat and another gripping her wrist with a twist. Causing her to drop whatever was in her hand. Looking down slowly to whatever landed on the floor with a thunk. A small bottle of water with a gold cross on it. He glared at it before he returned his coal black eyes to his supposed lackey.

"I know what you are! Your a monster! Vampire!" She chocked out, trying to seem brave. Jerry smiled as he lifted her off the floor, she gagged out as she began to kick.

"Oh really? I can be a nice guy when I want to be, but you didn't give me the chance to be that nice guy." He said, his voice said as he squeezed her throat. Gaining a squeal of pain from her. "I already warned you once about trying anything didn't I? What was it I said I was going to do..." He paused as he smiled at her, his fangs exposed. "Oh right, I would tear you to pieces."

She started to seriously panic as she started to imagine how it felt to be torn apart while still alive. Then really freaked out as she realized that she was going to die. Hot tears flooded over her cheeks as she sobbed weakly. Jerry paused as he lowered her to the ground. Wrapping his arm around her waist as he pulled her flush up against his own body.

"Just relax." He said as he watched her fight to get away. His hands traveled up her sides slowly from her hips as he leaned his face against hers, nuzzling against her gently as his hands caressed her shoulders. She quieted down slightly as Jerry's breath ran along her ear, feeling her body heat up beneath his finger tips. He kissed the side of her face trailing down to her pulse point, his hot breath made her shiver. Feeling it pound against his lips, as she calmed down as his actions distracted her. Pressing against her attacker unwillingly enjoying his touch. The one and only time a guy hand his hands on her was before she was going to die. Poor girl, maybe he would make this interesting.

"I'm not always a monster." Jerry said lowly as he quickly pressed against her against the wall, firmly grabbing her thigh lifting up her leg. Her face flushed in fearful embarrassment, his other hand held her neck, his thumb running over her chin. His lips pressed against her in a hungry kiss. She jolted away at the contact but eventually she just accepted his lips against her own. She just slowly melted against him as his lips trailed over her jaw and neck. Her heart was pounding, but for other means she never really experienced. Brushing his lips against her ears as he whispered she turned to ice as she opened her eyes.

"This will be your first quickie. " He whispered in a husky voice. His hands reached up slowly as she shuddered, his fingers laced around the back of her head. Drawing back his upper lip as she pressed against him once more in an effort to throw him off as she cried out. His black eyes stared at her throat as though he has never eaten before, holding back from wanting to tear into this delicate flesh. She smacked at his shoulders as her ears picked up low, disturbing noises coming from this demon. Finally he bit down. She cried out and started to fight even more, failing horribly in his arms. With each movement she made he bit down harder, making her cry out even louder. They taste so good when they were afraid. Draining her quickly, enjoying how her struggling turned into weak moans of protest and struggling breaths. He drew his head back and licked his lips as he looked at her quietly. Tears no longer falling as she struggled to keep here eyes open.

He pressed his lips to hers briefly as he twisted her head quick and hard. He stepped back and let her drop to the floor.

Shifting back slowly as he savored her life blood, at that same moment Devin came back in holding up a pair of light blue jeans.

"Here...these should work. Man, I don't feel very well. What did you do to me?" Devin asked as Jerry took the pants from him. Making his thumbnail grow to a sharp point he tore the jeans he wore off. Devin turned around quickly. Breathing out as the ridiculously tight pants were gone. Jerry quickly pulled on the other pair.

"Your turning. Very slowly. Get used to it kid. Your mine." He said as me moved towards the door after he was finished, stepping over the dead girl carelessly. Opening the door and walked out. His eyes searching for something. Devin let out a yelp as he noticed the dead girl, Jerry smiled glancing back. "Pick her up." He said looking back towards the security camera that was in the middle of the ceiling. He looked to the side, reached up and pulled the fire alarm. An alarm went off as soon as it turned, reaching over to a locker he grabbed a lock off the handle. The metal twisted and broke the lock apart. Throwing the metal piece to the ceiling, breaking one of those sprinklers that just hung around. Water started to pour as everyone that was inside rushed out quickly. Causing enough distraction as Jerry went back into the bathroom and picked the dead body from Devin who stood there holding it up.

Tossing her over his shoulder as he walked down the hallway quickly. His eyes roaming around, on the look out for anyone. Finding a door that led to the basement the pale white hand reached out and twisted the knob. Turning to the teen and passed him the body.

"Get rid of that, and then find me later." He said as he started to walk away.

"Where are you going?" Devin cried out over the alarms going off.

"I'm tired. I'm going home." He said like it didn't matter as he continued down the hallway, but first needed to figure out where Charley was. If he wasn't at home, then he was at Vincent's house. Maybe he would wait at Charley's house, his mother wasn't the smartest of people until recent events made her question anything and anyone. It was worth a try. He left the building quickly and undetected. He moved quickly as the midday sun was taking effect on him. Making him feel sluggish and weak.

Hours past as he waited inside Charley's house. Jane, his mother invited him in the moment she saw him. She obviously wasn't aware of the situation at hand, making him relax on the couch. He idly sat there, looking at everything in the house. He had the urge frequently to get up and stab her in the back with one of her picket signs. Let her know how it feels. But he didn't. He looked out the window and saw Charley walking up the sidewalk.

"Mrs. Brewster, I am going to use your bathroom." He said as he got up and walked towards the stairs. Walking up them calmly as Charley opened the front door.

"Hey mom, I'm back." He said while kicking off his shoes.

"Hey hun, how was your day?"

"Oh, you know. Little bit of this, a lot of that. The usual stuff a teenaged boy goes through during high school." Charley quipped as he slowly made his way upstairs.

"Is your friend staying for dinner too?" She called out as the teen stopped in his tracks then frowned.

"What friend?" He said aloud as he moved down again, asking again louder to his mother who was busy in the kitchen.

"Uhhh... Caleb? The neighbor. Been here for a while. He seems to be sick or something." She replied as Charley froze. His eyes going wide as he turned his eyes upward to see a figure looking down at him quietly with a coy smile.

"We need to talk Charley. Now." Said the dark voice, and he didn't sound too happy. 9harley swallowed as he went up the stairs and entered his room where Jerry stood looking out the window to his home. "So this is where you kept an eye on me hm? Cozy. "

Charley stood strong as he watched Jerry turn towards him. Raising his arms slowly as he came closer with a look of dark amusement.

"There isn't anywhere you can go that I can't find you, Charley." He said as he circled the teen. "You killed me off once already, but you won't be doing it again. But before you ask why, let me explain to you what's going to happen right now." He said standing behind him.

Charley turned his head slightly as he looked at him through the corner of his eye. "What's that."

"If you want mommy dearest to stay alive, then you just have to use a quiet voice. And don't even try anything either. I'm trying not to rip you apart right now." He said in a brutal tone. Charley took a deep breath as he forced himself to calm down, not to get scared. He turned towards him and raised his arms slightly.

"I don't have much of a choice do I. What do you want?" Charley said as he kept a safe distance away. Jerry grinned. He did have guts this kid.

"Simple. I want you Charley." Replied the vampire as he took a step forward suddenly, catching the teen off guard who stumbled back. He advanced quickly as the curly haired boy fell back onto the bed, Jerry quickly on top of him. Pinning his arms out as their faces millimeters apart. Charley lay beneath him in silent horror, the close proximity of this man was not very comforting. "I want you Charley. Well maybe Peter too, but I really want you guy."

Charley swallowed as he felt the cold lips move ever so slightly above his own. His throat seemed sight as he stared into the dark brown eyes inches from his own. Licking lips he brushed against Jerry's lip by accident and his eyes went wide. Jerry smirked as he pulled his head back slowly.

"Oh, warming up already?" He mocked the frightened teenager. Letting go of one of the wrists he held in his grasp and carefully touched the boy face as he narrowed his eyes. "Think about it Charley. What do you have to loose? A girlfriend who is going to turn her back on you, I mean, why would she stay around when your too busy fighting the bogeyman next door? Mom, who is pretending not to remember what happened rather than let it leave an imprint. Peter? Well, that's an explanation on its own." He aid with a smirk.

Charley say there quietly as Jerry's word sank in slowly. The vampire above him pressed his nose under Charley's ear. His heart skipped a beat as Jerry's breath tickled the fine hairs along his throat. Jerry picked up his change, doing it again. Breathing deeply an exhaling slowly down his throat. Charley held his breath, shivers filled him with each breath he felt. His body betraying him as he realized that Jerry was no longer held his arms down, that his arms lay out stretched as he just allowed the vampire to pay close attention to a place not even Amy kissed. His chest pounded as he realized that he was becoming aroused. He closed his eyes and was about to shove him off when he felt points graze his flesh.

"No!" He cried out as he started to push the man off quickly. "Get out! GET OUT!" He called out as he managed to get a foot against Jerry's stomach and gave one hard kick. The vampire stumbled back, letting out a sharp growl. Reaching into his pocket he pulled out a cross.

Jerry raised a hand and stepped back giving a small hiss at it.

"You have-"

"You have to have faith for it to work. And I do." Charley cut off sharply as he he'll it higher. Jerry took more steps back as he glared at the spiteful object. It was pushing him back, his arms raising up in an attempt to shield himself from it. He leapt forward with a deep growl and Charley held strong in his spot. "Get out of my house. And don't you dare touch my mother." Charley ordered, advancing on the vampire who quickly backed away from the teen.

"Your brave Charley, but that won't keep you safe forever. This was your only change to end this quickly. We can play it your way." He said slowly as he shifted his eyes from the cross and the boys face. Angry because he nearly had him, and he got away. Angry because he pulled a cross on him. Furious that he wasn't going to give up easily. He started backing out towards the stairs. Turning slowly and left the house, he stood on the lawn of his house as he looked up to Charley's window.

They glared at each other. Charley glared in hatred, and Jerry just glared because his prize was so close but so far away.

"I'll make you give yourself up. I already know how I am going to do it." He chuckled darkly as he turned and went into the house and headed for the bedroom.

Jerry stood there quietly as he shifted his eyes to the clock. It was still early, but he has been awake all day. And this body needed to rest before it would fully adapt to the vampire that was dominating. He slumped onto the bed and lay there quietly, gingerly imagining how the Brewster boy tasted.

**TBC! Reviews would be lovely!**


	9. Chapter 9

**Noticed that even with my blackberry I still have typos! Oh well. Thanks for the reviews, much appreciated! Alright. So here is the next chapter. **

**Chapter 9**

Charley turned away from the window as he watched the monster go into the house next to his. His hand rubbed his throat slowly where Jerry was so close to minutes ago, an icy itchy feeling started. With his heart still pounding, and his 'situation' began to relax Charley quickly closed the curtains and went to the bathroom. Flicking on the light as he craned his head and checked his throat. There was a small thin cut. Exhaled as his eyes widened.

"Oh shit. What the hell! Fuck!" The teen cried out, starting to go back into panic mode. He leaned closer to the mirror and pulled the shirt away some more as his eyes stared at the small wound in stunned silence, his fingers wiping off the tiny droplets of blood. Where did that come from? He turned away from the mirror and rubbed his face with both hands slowly. What was he going to do now? What could he do now? He went back to his room quickly, searching for his cell phone after closed the door.

He looked at the screen quietly as he contemplated calling Amy's cell or Peter's. But what would he tell them? He needed to think this through carefully. He sat on the edge of his bed as he looked at the floor. How did he get that cut? Thinking of many different ways, avoiding the thought that it was caused by his vampire nemesis. Pleading with all his might that it wasn't because of Jerry. Because if it was, he was fucked. He had to call Peter, he might have some more information since earlier. He dialed quickly and held the phone up against his ear as his free hand curled into a fist in front of his mouth. It kept ringing, then got the voice mail. He closed his eyes as he listened to Peter's cheerful message.

"Peter, where are you? I need you to call me as soon as you get this. I think things just got a little more complicated, call me back as soon as you can! Oh, how's Amy doing? Okay, well...bye." Charley said, trying to keep his voice from sounding distressed.

Turning his head to the door as his mother called for him. Giving a reply he stood and wiped his eyes quickly, noticing now that they were tearing up. He left the room and headed downstairs for dinner. Breathing out as he forced himself to calm down and covered the cut as best he could.

"Where's your friend? I thought he was staying for dinner." Asked his curious mother who had already had a plate ready for him, just about made a plate for 'Caleb'.

"He had to leave. I don't know if I want him around here, he isn't a trustworthy guy." He said as he sat down and looked at Jane. She raised a brow and sat down as well.

"Okay. Why?" She asked as she started to eat. Giving her son a questioning look.

"He's trouble that's all. He tried to start a fight with me at school today." He said as he took a bite of spaghetti. Hoping that she would drop it, not wanting her to figure out what was going on. But he knew better that she wouldn't give up easily.

"What? Why would he do that?" She said with a stern voice, setting her fork down. "I'm going to have a talk with his father tonight then."

"NO!" He said quickly. "I mean no, we already talked about it. It's already been dealt with."

"I really think I should Charley." She pressed.

"Mom, no. I can fight my own battles. I know your trying to help but I don't need it. I can handle this." He said as he shifted his fork in the food, sounding more annoyed then intended. He hated lying to his mom, but she couldn't know about Jerry's return. She would probably snap and freak out like no tomorrow.

Jane gave him a look as she didn't press it anymore. They ate in silence after that.

"Sorry mom. Just under a lot of stress." He finally said when he was finished eating. Jane looked at him and nodded.

"Of course. I understand." She said as she took the empty plates back to the kitchen. Charley's cell phone started to ring.

Jumping up quickly Charley bolted upstairs as he answered. It was Peter calling. Jane gave Charley a puzzled, concerned look. What was he hiding?

_"What's wrong Charley boy?"_ Peter's voice sounded really concerned. The teen went into his room and closed the door.

"Mom invited Jerry in. And he is pissed at us." Charley started as he glanced towards the closed window. "He wants me Peter. More then he wants you man. He tried to bite me, but didn't get too."

_"What? Are you alright? Your mother doesn't know right?"_ Peter questioned. Charley was unsure if he should tell his friend that Jerry did, possibly, manage to break the skin and draw blood.

"I'm fine. Really. I got him to leave but that just made things worse for us. He said that this was the only chance to do thing quietly. I don't think that was a warning either. Something is going to happen very soon and we need to be ready for anything." Charley said as he peeked out of the curtain, seeing that Caleb's father was pulling into their driveway. "Oh no..."

_"What?"_

"Caleb's dad just came back. Jerry is over there. What if he kills him! I have to go over there and do something!" He said in a hurried voice as he watched the older looking man slowly exit his truck.

_"Charley no! Don't go over there, whatever you do. If he really is that fucking pissed then that's just you walking over on a silver platter! Its what he would expect from you!"_ Peter said sternly as his british accent was more pronounced, Charley could picture Peter pacing back and forth as he talked flailing his arm.

"How's Amy?" Charley asked to change the subject as he grabbed the small silver cross off his bed. Giving it a thoughtful squeeze.

_"Oh she's just peachy. I don't think she likes me. Hasn't said a bloody word to me in hours since she got here! Just sitting in the damn bedroom with Ramona, doing girly things that girls do. Maybe a pillow fight...or maybe they are gossiping about naughty things?"_ He said with a chuckle, rambling as usual. Charley couldn't help but grin at the man's perverted sense of humor.

"Stay focused Peter." Charley said as he looked out the window again, carefully watching next door. A familiar feeling came over him. Wishing that he didn't have to do this again, this was totally screwed up. Sure he and Peter had been carefully monitoring for any more vampires over the last few weeks, he has seen a few as well. But Jerry was different. He was scarier then any other vampire he saw. He was definitely afraid of Jerry, he was just scary in general because he was very deceptive and cunning. His eyes just drag people in to their deaths with one sexy look. How did Jerry manage to distract him so easily? By just breathing on his skin and why did he just lay there helpless beneath him without a fight right away? Would Jerry be that gentle in the future? Why was he suddenly thinking that? His face turned pink and warmed.

_"Charley are you even listening to me?" _Peter snapped loudly finally catching Charley's attention.

"Yea, I'm listening." Charley lied quickly.

_"Well what the hell did I just say then you little shit!" _Peter said angrily. Charley thought back and he didn't know what the conversation was about any longer. His silence made the man groan.

_"Damn it Charley! I said that if you even think about going over there, I'll kill you myself! This is seriously bad timing right now. After you left I searched up a fucking storm for anything that might relate to what's going on, I was bored and drunk after you left by the way. Sat in my study for an hour or so, and found something that mentioned what Jerry was doing. Says that only a few of independent vampires of his breed, meaning without a Sire or whatever, that's at least three centuries old knows how to save themselves and survive in the earth without a body for years at a time after they are destroyed and wait for someone to come along, but the body they get has to be willing to die. Whatever makes him a vampire is extremely easy transmitted right now. It doesn't have to be just his bite. It can be anything. It spreads like a fucking virus Charley. Do NOT go over there." _Peter said quickly, Charley's mind raced as the information set in. "_If he even scratches you anywhere by accident or on purpose you'll turn. And quickly. The faster he regenerates or whatever the fuck you call it, the fast you'll turn. You can't risk it, if his father isn't dead already then he will be soon."_ Peter said carefully, but Charley wasn't listening anymore. Remembering Jerry's hungry eyes for him, how close his fangs were to his throat. The numbness that came with the scratching he felt briefly. Oh fuck. 

The phone dropped out of Charley's hand as he stared at the floor wide eyed. He couldn't breath, his mind racing with a thousand questions a second. Hearing Peter's voice calling his name from his lap he picked up the phone as he quickly scampered to the bathroom. Smacking the door closed as he looked at his neck more closely in the mirror.

"Oh shit.." He put the phone up to his ear as he let out a groan. "Yea, uh, we have an even bigger problem now..."

Jerry lay on the bed with his eyes closed, sleep wouldn't come this easily. But he was enjoying the quiet right now, even though he was upset that Charley was going to fight. He had been so close. Disappointed that he had to fight right away. But he should have known he was going to fight right away. He opened his eyes slowly as he heard the front door open and close a moment later. Who could that be?

He sat up slowly as he listened to whom ever it was whistle and walk around on the main floor. Who was it? Someone important. He smelled the air slowly then smirked. The boy's father. Jerry stood up quickly as he silently moved downstairs and watched the balding man move towards the kitchen as he stood behind him. His inhuman speed had returned.

"Caleb, are you home?" Called out the man as he looked up the stairs for a moment. Jerry grabbed an apple off the counter and bit into it loudly. The man jumped and turned around. A smile forming on his face. "Jesus, you scared me. How was your day son?"

Jerry made no reply as he just stood there and ate the apple with a shrug. What was he to do with him? Caleb was gone, which left no reason for the father to be here. Maybe he would use him as his food source for now. Perhaps Charley would attempt at another rescue just as he did with that blond headed girl. But then again he might not. Still, he could use a stay at home meal.

"Are you alright Cal?" The fatherly figure came towards him. "You look sick, and...different. You been working out lately? Why are you so tall?"

Mr. James looked at the figure in front of him carefully. Since when was his son so full of muscle and be that tall in a few days. What was so different about him? He was pretty pale, and his eyes so dark. His eyes! That's what was different about him! What happened to his bright emerald eyes! This wasn't his son! Who the fuck was this! He took a step away from the figure. A frown coming to his face. What the hell was this?

"You-you're-! Who are you!" The man demanded as he stepped back, confused worry filled him. Jerry started towards the man as his eyes became devil black, setting the half eaten apple on the counter.

"Hey, dad." He said. Giving the man a warm smile. The man's face dropped to the floor. This voice wasn't his sons, it was to mature and strong. His tired mind couldn't handle this, whatever this was he couldn't handle. Jerry laughed lightly as the older man became afraid out of confusion, he stumbled back away from who ever this was. "What, don't you want to hear about my day?" He taunted darkly, enjoying how this man just rippled the scent of fear.

"Get away from me! Get out of my house!" Cried the terrified man as he tripped over the stairs and fell to the floor with a painful yelp. Jerry froze where he was, standing as though something was pushing him out. He let out an angry roar as his feet slipped back an inch. The elder man screamed in terror at the sight of the monster in front of him. "GET OUT!"

Jerry roared again as his feet went out beneath him and he hit the floor. The man pulled his thick legs away from the beasts monstrous hands that clawed at him and the floor as he fought an invisible force that was pushing him out. He lashed out at the man in an attempt to draw blood out of fury, his nails catching the chubby man's ankle. His nails caught flesh and sliced as much as he could before he was pushed out. Smashing through the back door that was in the kitchen, glass flying like an explosion as he landed on the grass. Rolling to his knees as he stood up and cracked his neck, his face displaying terrifying fury. His face softened slightly while the vampire slowly licked his crimson fingers clean as he stared at the terrified man on the floor inside the house.

"You're lucky. Don't think that I won't be back, _**Dad.**_" Jerry said with a calm voice, watching at the man clutched at his ankle and sobbed out painfully for two reasons. One being that he was severely wounded, and the other because he didn't know how to help his son. He walked up to the broken door, his eyes looking around the frame as he pouted slightly before he looked at the man one last time before he turned and walked to the front.

Smacking off shards of glass sticking out of his shoulder as he marched to the front. The wounds stitching back together slowly. Glancing up at Charley's window, watching as a shadow paced around then freeze for a while then vanished. Curious to what his prize was scampering around for. He looked away as he surveyed the abandoned street. For it being only 9PM there were little to no one outside. He turned to the left and walked down the sidewalk silently while he thought of where to go next. There were plenty of empty houses right now, they were always an option.

He paused and looked to the side quickly, he saw Charley's mother driving along the road with a happy grin. He smirked as she glanced over for a moment. The van she drove halted loudly as her face went white, she sat there shocked. He assumed that she was going to try run him over as her facial expression changed. He looked away and continued walking, picking up his pace faster then she could see as she twisted the van towards where he had been a moment ago. Maybe he should have stabbed her in the back with one of those stupid picket signs that were in the back.

Coming to a halt in front of newly built houses, some still needed work but one would do as a temporary dwelling. He looked around carefully as he approached the nearest abandoned home, quickly accessing into it. His eyes searched the main floor, searching for the basement door.

Into the kitchen he went as his eyes fell upon it. Jerry was down there quicker then a blink of an eye, marveling that two of the walls were poorly cemented and had already begun to crack. He kicked at the wall as it cracked more and more. Two two massive hits later, one wall crumbled and the earth was exposed. Brushing his hands against it slowly as the cool dirt calmed his agitated mood. He needed to get back to his original plan. And fast, he turned around as he slumped against the wall of dirt and broken cement. Letting out a short breath, closing his eyes as he called for his underling. Sleep would be easy now, he was close to the earth once more and he was completely relaxed. Jerry was drifting to a much needed sleep, feeling not only Devin's bond, but two new ones as well. He grinned slowly. He knew only of Devin and the old chubby man, but who was this third one?

Tomorrow evening he will bring the three with him to Peter's fright night show. Where he would use Peter to get to Charley, knowing within the hours to come this poor little mortal body will no longer have a human cell. Almost done and ready to start again.

Who was this third?

Finally the vampire slipped into a heavy sleep. These last few hours were going to be very difficult. He would fond out who this third one was soon enough.

**TBC! Reviews would be saucy awesome!**


	10. Chapter 10

**Alright! Sorry I haven't posted a chapter in a while. I was going to a few days ago but I lost the chapter due to my stupidity and not saving the doc. But here it is! After another three days of work! Enjoy! And thanks for the reviews up until now!**

**Chapter 10**

Jerry lay silently on the ground while his eyes searching the ceiling as his ears listened to the footsteps from above. Very little light was seen in the basement, while their eyes allowed them to see what others could not. Obviously he made the wrong choice picking this place, but that didn't matter now. Too late to change things. He would be able to deal with it soon enough.

Hours had past since Jerry and his newborns arrived in the empty house, the sun was up and they were stuck below. Which wasn't so bad. His first, Devin had already been with him for half that time. Indeed this one was loyal and obedient. Showed up an hour or so after he summoned them. The chubby man was here not even five minutes after Devin, but he didn't want to be close to the two of them. Not taking the change very well, he seemed to be going mad. Ah, poor fellow. He was going to take extra care of this one.

But where was his third? This was troublesome. Why hadn't this one shown up yet. Who the fuck was this one! Itching with dangerous curiosity, he might have to search for this one tonight before he took care of Vincent.

They all had spent the past few hours tearing off the concrete walls since the sun had risen, digging large holes into the earth behind. That being the only thing to do other then sleep. Dirt was scattered in front of the massive gaps in random amounts and the broken concrete was carelessly tossed to a corner to lay forgotten. This job was done, and it was enough for now. The time only being shortly after twelve in the afternoon, much of the day was still to pass.

They sat in silence after that, not speaking any words in a comfortable silence. Jerry observing the chubby one before him. Eventually he grew tired of labeling him the 'chubby one' so he had taken the man's wallet, picking for the photo ID and looked at the name. Donny Jakob Phillip James. That was a mouth full of a name. He grinned as he walked away from Donny, giving him a tender rub on his head before he turned away. That seemed to help him relax as he did not give back the item in his hand. He didn't need it anymore, so why should he have it back. Returning to his corner and sat slowly as he picked through the leather wallet. Tossing plastic cards away as he looked at the contents. Nothing very interesting, so he tossed it aside.

Jerry also noticed that the boy looked truly awful for it being only a day since he bit him. That is a fairly long time without blood if he wasn't sleeping in the earth. He looked at the trembling goth while plainly stating that if he didn't feed soon that he would just wither away, and being a caring master vampire that he was he let the boy feed off him to ease the thirst. The goth boy had latched on to his forearm that was offered after Jerry held him in his lap carefully. A patient look on his face as he held the underling while fed till he had to tear his arm away when he didn't listen to his words to stop. Turning to the other as he offered to Donny as well, who refused. Oh well. He let Devin slip from his hold. He looked satisfied for now but that wouldn't last him for very long, he needed to have his first kill. And soon.

Devin sat near Jerry as he chewed his nail, watching the same spot the sounds off footsteps were. The raven haired man watched as his motions mimicked a junkie needing a fix. He studied Devin as he shifted slowly towards him. They weren't going to last much longer, might as well do something to teach them to survive.

"How many are up there?" He asked the teen. Receiving only a weak shrug as a reply. Jerry closed his eyes briefly with a small sigh, then calmly spoke him.

"Use your ears, your nose. You are starving so it should be quite easy for you. Listen, smell them. Feel them. How many?" He said with a slow calm voice, glancing upwards as he drew a knee close to his chest as he quietly observed. Further determining their parts in his deadly plot. "Both of you, tell me."

The boy looked away and up at the ceiling, tilting his head to the side slowly as he stood up. Jerry grinned watching the boy. Just like Ed, he was a fast and willing learner. He shifted his eyes to Donny across the room, motioning him to come closer. "You too Donny. How many are there?"

The man blinked but eventually turned his eyes upward as he drew closer, limping slightly as he crawled. The savage wound Jerry had given him already knit back together but poorly, the fabric of his pants was torn and stiff with dried blood. Jerry stood up, watching the two carefully, edging them on. They both seemed to turn into hungry creatures, their movements quick and beastly as they moved shuffled about now and then. He walked a few steps around them, patiently waiting for them to answer.

"Four..four people." Devin said eventually. Donny nodded as well. Jerry laughed lightly as he looked up, breathing in their scents. Three adults and a child. Oh joy, unsure of the last time he had something that young, he was going to have the child for himself.

"Good. Now I'll show you the basics." He said as he jumped up and clung to the ceiling, giving it a quick jab to scare whom ever was upstairs, his fist caused a loud boom that made the people above scream. Devin making a low laugh, Donny watched Jerry's movements with an open mouth of surprise. Dropping to the floor without a sound as the people above stopped moving around.

"You need to be quick. You have to use your senses. You'll know what I mean when it happens. All you need it just one thing." He said, eyes looking at the two hungry figures as the shuffling above moved towards the basement stairs. Muffled voices spoke quickly. "All you need is a scent of fear or blood and the rest just comes naturally."

The door opened, light flooded the darkness causing the two underlings to scurry away silently. Jerry winced at the sudden brightness as he backed up as the groups scent flooded the basement. It was a nervous kind of smell, the smell he liked. The sunlight rolled down the stairs, no further as it made the basement seem even darker.

The small group of people came down the stairs as the three vampires slipped into the darkness. The group moved slowly, carefully as the dark was too much for them all. Pulling out their phones for flashlights as they whispered. A woman making comments about not wanting to be down here. The man in the group reached up and pulled a cord he spotted using a cell phone, a light flooded the section of the dark to reveal the destroyed basement before it flickered and went out with a final pop.

"What the fuck is this!" The man stated at the mess he saw around them, they adjusted the brightness of their phones to see better. "What the hell happened down here?"

"I assure you that it wasn't like this when you called me. This had to have been resent." A woman replied her eyes looking around at the mess, Jerry assumed she was the realtor intent on selling the house. He looked at his two, whispering so only they heard his instructions.

"Watch me, then try."

"Well if it is recent, then what kind of animal makes that big of a hole in the wall?" Asked a younger woman holding a small child in her arms, she sounded worried. "Maybe its a foundation problem, right Richard?"

"I don't think its a foundation problem babe. What kind of animal tears down concrete to make a hole?" He said as he got closer to examine the damage, putting his hand up to the scratches in the damp earth, the light of his phone made a bluish light in the blackness of the dug out hole. "Look at the scratch marks! My god, they are the size of my hand! Somebody did this and it wasn't an animal." Replied the man slowly as he looked at the large hole in the wall more carefully. Jerry slowly emerged from the dark, so silent that none of the people noticed him. Richard knelt down as he looked at the hole. "Fuck, this thing goes back at least six feet!"

"Scary isn't it." He said, his eyes looking at the gap as they turned quickly to look at the figure before them. The large man stood quickly and turned around. Confusion filled them as he looked up slowly a small smirk was on his pale face, gently scratching his chest almost as if he was bored.

"Who are you? Your not allowed to be here!" Quipped the home seller, pointing her finger at him. His eyes glanced at her name tag before he looked at her face. _Jenna_. "You need to leave or I'll call the police."

"If you can." Jerry merely smiled and stepped into the darkness again. Motioning for Donny and Devin to go forward and block any escape routes.

"Where the hell did he go! I'm calling the police!" Cried the realtor, Devin snuck out and quickly ran past her with a small growl. His hand snatching the cellular out of hers making her scream. "Oh my god! What in the fucking hell was that!"

"What?" Asked the younger woman quickly, the nervous scents being touched with fear. "What!"

"Something grabbed my phone!" She replied with a high voice as she looked around carefully, trying not to panic as her eyes searched the blackness around them. "We need to get the fuck out of here. Something isn't right!"

Jerry changed his eyes to coal black as he stepped out of the dark slowly behind the man named Richard with a low chuckle. "I'll have you first, I think." He said as his head tilted to the side. Giving him a quick once over, itching for a a feast. They all turned around quickly as his voice scared them all. The bluish lights of their phones illuminated his white skin as he smiled.

"What?" The man asked as he bunched his fist and gripped his phone harder as he stepped in front of the two women protectively. The young woman clutched her child closer as Jerry blocked their only exit, the air growing thick with fear. His face darkening with each step as he slowly advanced, glancing at the small chain the man named Richard wore. A small silver cross was attached to it, Jerry narrowed his black eyes as he looked at the man's face slowly. Richard saw his eyes and let out a tiny sound.

"Jesus Christ..." This wasn't a man, it was something else. Their eyes met and the man did his best to stand strong beneath Jerry's terrifying unblinking stare. "You stay the fuck back! You don't come any closer!"

He had to get the three out so he stood with his fists in front of him as the vampire stood a foot away from him. Jerry looked at the large fists the man held up with a bored expression as he raised his arms welcoming a fight.. The man swung out as quick as he could while the vampire avoided it easily, backing his head up slightly with a smile, hi eyes followed the hand. He grabbed the man's arm just as quick, twisting it as he let out a terrifying growl. He knelt over the man he roughly forced down listening to him groan in pain. His roar caused the child to start crying as the women backed away with screams of their own. Jerry reached up to the man's neck slowly watching him shake beneath him, ragged breaths came from him with terror. Gently picking up the chain before he ripped it off. Holing it up while glaring at it as it swung in a circle, he tossed it to the side. Returning to face the man as he curled up his lip before lurching forward and biting into his throat. Blood splattered to the dirt as the man cried out painfully.

Regaining his voice Richard screamed at the frozen women, telling them to run as he tried to throw Jerry off. He enjoyed the struggle he received as his eyes opened to see the girls backing away with fearful screams. The vampire pulling his mouth away from his feast as blood fell from his chin like rain while the wound just bled a waterfall in gushes in time with the man's pounding heart.

"Dig in." He said looking back over his shoulder at his two hidden fledglings, moving his head in the direction of the two screaming women. The hungry fledglings went after them quickly as Jerry returned to the man beneath him.

"You smell that?" He paused smelling the air, a dark laugh rippling from his chest as he spoke. "That is what drives us. That is what makes our meal all the more enticing." He said as he glanced up at the two, Devin already attached to the woman named Jenna who struggled to cry out. Poor Donny was struggling with the mother and child. The vampire master looked down at the man beneath him. Giving him a smile that grew wider, exposing rows of jagged sharp teeth as his facial bones shifted.

The man screamed out in complete terror and started to struggle with all his strength as screams arose from the two women and the child. He tore into the man's flesh viciously, earning a strangled cry. Taking in the continuous flow of life hungrily. Within a minute he was dead, Jerry wiped at his chin as he left the man where he lay, going over to his struggling fledgling to assist. His face shifting back with a grunt. Grabbing the child from the woman, making her and the child scream even more. "Shut her up Don." He said as he turned away. The woman's fearful screams turned to painful sobs as the fledgling finally tore into her throat. The scent of blood was thick. Jerry grinned as he walked away, carrying the struggling child in his arms. He knelt down as he secured his hold on the little boy and cut his finger. His blood streamed down his finger as he forcing it into the screaming mouth of the child. Within a second the child stopped fighting, falling into a quite daze as he cooed to the small boy. His hand slipped to the back of the child's head before he hungrily latched onto the child. Taking care not to waste a drop as the small figure in his arms trembled. Drinking till there was nothing left. It didn't take very long either. He let his head drop back as he exhaled slowly, completely satisfied.

He turned to look over his shoulder quietly as he licked his lips. Letting the child slip from his arms slowly as he stood and waiting for them to finish. The chubby one finished first, then Devin. He looked at them both, then to around the room. Not bad. Not bad at all.

"Pick them up and put them to bed." He said as he turned away and picked up the child in one fluid movement. Children weren't able to turn, so the limp figure in his arms wasn't going to wake up again. That didn't bother him since he already had gotten what he wanted. He was beginning to think about what he was to do in the evening that was fast approaching. His dark eyes scanned the small face quietly before he dumped the body in a corner carelessly.

"Tonight we are going to Vegas. To fright night." Jerry said as he slowly turned around to see his underlings had finished putting the three people into one of the holes. Devin looked considerably better and stronger as he adjusted his victims legs. Not a drop spilt anywhere on his clothes. Unlike Donny, who made a mess with the woman. Blood soaked his jaw and the front of his white shirt. Must have been holding onto his mortal coil. Perhaps he was a liability, but he would decide on that later. Right now he just needed to comfort Donny, seeing how he felt conflicted.

"What for?" The goth asked as he rolled his hands in the dirt and looked up at the master vampire curiously. Jerry gave them approving smiles as they came towards him slowly.

"To kill Peter Vincent. While he does his bullshit carnival act, we are going to kill him in front of his audience and they will just assume its part of the show. Which means you have another job to do. You need to figure out when it is, and Donny, you need to let go. Your not going to be very useful to me if you hesitate again." He warned as he walked past him, putting a hand against the chubby mans face briefly as Jerry's dark eyes looked at the stairs annoyed at the light. Donny looked at the ground with a sad look as he moved away, the goth teen picked up a phone from the ground and started his search.

"9:30 is tonight's show time." He said as jerry glanced over.

"Perfect." He said as he looked up to the open door again.

Calling for his third with strength, determined to figure out where this one was. Who ever it was, had enough brains to block him out. Closing his eyes to determine the distance of the missing underling. After a moment his eyes snapped open as he started to smile wickedly. Feeling his third resist again. That could only be one person. He smiled again as he looked at the ground.

"Charley..."

Charley had barely slept at all that night. It was difficult to do now that Jerry was able to come anytime he wanted. He didn't want to take a chance and be asleep if he did show up. He rubbed his eyes as he rolled onto his back. Glad his curtains were drawn and his room wasn't as bright. Maybe he could sleep now that the sun was out. Get some rest before things got worse, but then again that might not help at all.

What was weird about his sleepless night were two things, one being that about a half hour or so after he made the vampire leave, he had the sudden urge to leave his house and go somewhere important. Not knowing where it was he had to go, Charley had to force himself to stay put in his bedroom for nearly twenty minutes before the feeling vanished to nothing. And the second thing was how his mother acted weird when she came back from going to the store. She looked freaked out and she only told him she nearly hit a coyote. He knew she was lying. But the way she was acting like it wasn't that big of a deal, he didn't want to upset her further then she already was.

His mind going blank as he lay in his bed as his blue eyes looked at the alarm clock slowly, seeing it was shortly after eleven. His mother had already left for work hours ago. He reached for his phone and turned it on as he looked at the alerts. Missed three calls from Peter and Amy. His girlfriend was probably pissed that he hadn't called her back yet. How was he going to explain things to her this time? Peter on the other hand, probably didn't worry as bad as Amy. His thoughts remembering how Peter had said that he admired the courage he had, that he was glad he met him.

He put his phone down as he took a long deep breath through his nose. Something smelt delicious. Maybe his mother cook something and left some for him downstairs? Only one way to find out. He pulled the blankets off as he climbed out of bed slowly, stretching as he stood up. Giving a quick yawn as he opened the door and covered his eyes.

"Ah!" He gasped.

It was a seriously bright morning. He walked down the hall as his eyes adjusted to the brightness, heading down the stairs quickly as the good smell got stronger. Charley walked into the kitchen looking around expecting to see a plate of food with plastic wrap over top, but he saw nothing. He frowned slightly confused, sniffing the air again. The smell was emanating from beside him. He looked to his right seeing the sink. He took a small step as he leaned over and looked into the steel sink for the source. Ground meat sat in the sink submerged in water as it thawed.

He jumped back as he let out a sound of sick disgust. Why could he smell that! Why did it smell good? He stepped back as he turned away rubbing his face with both hands. He stopped suddenly, remembering how close Jerry's mouth was to his throat. Charley ran upstairs to the bathroom as quick as he could.

Turning on the light as he craned his head to the left, searching for the cut. It was gone. He breathed out and leaned his hands on the counter. Maybe it was all in his head. Reaching for the tap he turned it on, splashing his face with warm water as he calmed slightly.

But he was so sure there was a small mark on his neck! He looked up at the mirror again, carefully looking for anything unusual using his fingertips as he bit his bottom lip. Stopping when he felt a slight dip in his skin. He leaned closer to the mirror as his eyes saw a faint pink scar. He rubbed it, hoping that it was something else, maybe from his shirt. He leaned closer and looked at it. It was the same size and in the same spot. He just stood there slowly realizing what was going on.

He looked into his own eyes quietly, his mind racing faster then he could keep up. But the only thing he could manage to understand was on thing.

"I'm turning.." He whispered to himself, his eyes watering. The teen's hands curled into fists as he stared at himself. He yelled out as his left hand hit the mirror with all his strength, hot tears spilled from his eyes. The mirror shattered in its frame, instantly regretting his lashing out as the glass pierced his flesh. He held out his bleeding hand over the porcelain sink, carefully pulling out the small shards of glass as the wounds bled. Sticking his hand under the running water, watching the blood run off his hand and down the drain. He reached behind him to grab a blue hand towel off the rack behind him to wrap up his hand. A band aid wasn't going to stop the bleeding, so a towel would do fine. All Charley had to do now was to come up with a good excuse to explain the broken mirror and the bloody towel to his mom. Good luck explaining that one.

He shut the water off and wrapped his hand tightly in the hand towel as he left the bathroom. The teen went back downstairs to hopefully find something to eat. He was starting to get a sore stomach, but he wasn't sure if anything would help. He opened the fridge once he got in the kitchen, looking for anything to keep his mind off the chunk of bloody half frozen meat in the sink. There was very little he could do to avoid his eyes shifting frequently towards the sink.

He frowned again as he gripped the fridge handle tightly with his good hand, squeezing his eyes shut. The smell of the meat was getting more tempting every moment that passed, breathing out slowly Charley opened his eyes slowly as he turned his head towards the sink behind him. His mouth becoming very dry. Letting out a shuddered breath as he slowly abandoned the fridge and inched his way to the sink, his eyes on one thing only. He reached his hand towards the sink when a hard knock made him jump out of his skin and back to reality.

"Charley! I'm coming in! You better be awake too!" Said an accented voice as the door opened. Charley closed his eyes and tried to calm his racing heart as Peter entered the house. His face showing concern as he walked towards the teen. He still wore a bunch of eyeliner, probably had rehearsals for tonight. The curly haired boy turned and slammed the fridge closed while not saying a word.

"Oi! What's wrong with you? Why haven't you been answering your phone? Been calling you for hours, same with Amy. Just a fair warning, your girl is really fucking pissed. I told her not to worry about you, but she just about flipped out on me for even talking! She went back home before I left." Peter said quickly as he walked closer, giving the teen a questioning look.

"Yea, uh..sorry. Just been a bit... preoccupied that's all. Just haven't slept yet. I'm just tired. Sorry for that though.." Charley answered slowly, looking at the floor as his eyes shifted towards the sink, his mind momentarily forgetting what he was doing. Peter followed his gaze before he noticed Charley' hand.

"What happened to your hand?" Peter asked as Charley lifted his wrapped up hand. Peter taking hold of his hand carefully. The teen took another shaky breath through his nose. His nose picked up on something sweet. Was that Peter he smelled now?

"I just cut it. That's all. I kind of broke the mirror in the bathroom not that long ago." He said as he pulled his hand away and moved his fingers slowly, looking up at Peter.

"What did you do that for?" Peter asked as he went into the fridge and grabbed a pear. "What's going on, Charley. You look like your losing your mind or something. Where you crying?" He asked as he bit into the pear.

"I hit the mirror because I was really upset I guess. And I feel like I'm losing my mind! Believe me when I say this, please. I'm kind of...turning into a vampire Peter..." Charley said weakly as he glanced at the sink then to Peter again. That good smell was intensified by Peter's presence. His mouth went drier then the desert around them. Peter stopped mid chew and almost dropped the fruit.

"What?" He nearly yelled. "Is that what you meant when you said there was an even bigger problem? Fuck!" He snapped as he stood right in front of the boy. "Explain to me right now what happened when he was here. Don't skip a bloody detail either."

Charley breathed as he rubbed his face, his mind going blank under the pressure Peter suddenly placed on him. He stepped back from the man, his closeness was distracting. Too distracting. Making sure he didn't look at his friends throat as he glanced at him briefly. Thinking hard on last night but the more he thought about it, the less he could piece it together. But why? It happened not even twelve hours ago, maybe it was because of the stress he felt. After a moment of clearing his head, Charley's memory flashed in front of his closed eyes right then. Describing it as he remembered.

"I came home from your place, and he was already here. Mom invited him in I guess, he kind of looked like how he used too. I didn't see much of Caleb left either. I don't see how mom could have missed that. But uh, Jerry was upstairs when mom told me he was here. He said we needed to talk. So I went up stairs to keep it private, I didn't want mom to know who he really was otherwise she would flip out." He said as he started to pace slowly, his hands moving around as he talked. Peter listened closely, forgetting about the snack in his hands as his eyes moved left and right in time with Charley's pacing. "We went in my room. That's when he told me that he wanted us dead. He wants me for something else, I don't know what for either. He didn't say, but then he suddenly had me pinned to my bed and he was going to bite me. I kicked him off me before he could and got him to leave after that, glad I had that crucifix in my pocket." He laughed lightly. Looking at his friend slowly, wetting his lips quickly as he stomach churned painfully. Trying to swallow the lump that formed in his throat.

Peter took a breath and looked at the floor. "So what makes you think your turning?"

"Because he did manage to break my skin with his teeth." He said rubbing the small scar on his neck, the man took a step forward and looked to where Charley had his fingers. His eyes seeing the mark and he swore again.

"I know I'm turning. I can smell shit I shouldn't, I'm starting to get really hungry and this much light is hard on my eyes. And I probably heal really fast too." He said waving his wounded hand slightly. "For all I know, I am already one! I don't want to be a fucking vampire! I don't!" He yelled in anger, Peter looked at his younger friend as he thought his words over as Charley starting to panic again.

"Calm down. I don't think your fully turned Brewster. If you had, I wouldn't be standing here still. You still have control of your actions so there is still time obviously." He said, Charley hadn't thought of that. Peter was right. He still had time to fix this hopefully. He turned to Peter and sighed.

"I didn't think of that. But Amy cannot know about this. Neither can my mom. This has to stay a secret, just between you and me. They can't know what's happening to me! No one can!" He said in a strained voice, Peter just looked at him silently. "I mean it Peter! This could turn everything in our faces if they got involved."

"Trust me, I won't say a word. Just know what they will find out eventually. Whether you want them to or not. Amy is a smart girl, she just might find out as soon as she looks at you. Same with Jane." He said while his accent sounded very strong, then looked at Charley's hand. Holding his own out for him again. "Give me your hand. Might as well check."

Charley looked down slowly before he put his wounded hand in Peter's. The Brit started to unravel the blue and crimson red towel while Charley watching the floor silently fearing what was to come. Peter's eyes widening when he took the towel off. There was dry blood, but no gashes from the mirror shards, just small pinkish scrapes. He started to tremble as he finally looked at his hand.

"What the fuck...shit! No! No no no!" He nearly shouted as he turned away, his hands grabbing the back of his own head in frustration. "It just happened not even ten minutes ago!"

"Alright, so that is one thing we can confirm. What else are you feeling? Apart from the present mind fuck?" He asked the angry figure carefully after a minute of silence. He turned towards the older man slowly and let out a short breath.

"I don't know. I guess I feel tired, restless, hungry. I'm starting to hear things more. I can't smell things. I can smell you. But...in all honesty I feel like wanting to chase you down and well... You know the rest." He said meagerly as he looked into his friends eyes, Peter raised his brows slowly at the confession.

"Well, let's not and say we did. Hm?" He said quickly, holding his hand up. "Do you think you can go outside? It would be best if you came to my place. Least that way I have something there to slow you down when it does happen. Plus we can look into finding a cure for you, or at least something to slow the change." He said as he stepped back from Charley, who's eyes suddenly watching him with a slightly hungry look. Peter swallowed his fear, knowing that it might cause Charley to do something drastic. The boy nodded slowly as he tore his eyes off his friend with difficulty.

"I honestly don't know. Hopefully I can, because I don't want be here when mom gets back." He said quietly, as he looked at his hand again with a dark glare.

"Does he know?" Peter asked suddenly, Charley's glare stopped as he thought for a minute.

"I doubt it, otherwise he would have done something during the night if he did. Which gives us an advantage because maybe we can use this against him." The pale teen said carefully. "Should probably test if I can be in the sun first..."

Peter gave him a questioning look then nodded slowly before they walked to the front window, the sunlight streaming in on an angle. Charley took a breath as he slowly raised his hand to the light. Hesitating briefly in fear. Peter waited, wanting to know just as bad as he did. The teen slowly put his hand in the light, and instantly his hand turned a dark red and wisps of smoke rose.

Yelping as he pulled his hand back and clutched his wrist as he stared at the damaged flesh that was slowly healing before his own eyes. His heart pounding as adrenaline rode through his system. A dull pain ripped through his mouth for a second as he quickly backed away from his friend. Making a weak moan.

"Charley?" Peter called out as the teen scurried away with his back facing him. He frowned in worry for himself and the boy.

"Stay back Peter!" He ordered, trying to calm himself down as he trembled with adrenaline. His breaths heavy, as he kept his back turned to his friend. Peter stood where he was as he let out a breath in frustration.

"Charley what's wrong!" He demanded as he took a step forward, his hand raised up to grab the teens shoulder. Charley's head fell back as he breathed out slowly. "Brewster! Are you ok?"

Charley lowered his head as he turned to Peter with tearful eyes. Holding his hands up to make sure his older friend didn't get any closer. Peter's eyes widened as the teen was much paler, and his hand was no longer injured. But mainly because he saw small fangs beneath his friend's lips.

"I don't want to hurt you, please stay back!" He said weakly pleading with his friend. Peter stood where he was, taking a shaky breath with a nod.

"Alright, sure. I am not going to move. You don't either. Deal?" He said carefully, then looked to his side. "Would you feel better if I stood there?" He asked with a point of his thumb to the patch of sunlight. Charley nodded slowly, Peter stepped to the side watching the scared teen relax knowing he couldn't touch him.

"Well this is a fucking lovely turn of events!" Peter said as he put his hands on his hips with a breath. "Ok, now what? Obviously, its going to take a god damn miracle to get you to my place in one piece and not fry you like bacon. Your mum and Amy would butcher me! Then sell me on ebay..." He said as his mind trailing off.

Charley laughed, turning away briefly with a shake of his head. That made Peter feel a little better, the teenager still had his own mind for now. "That's what your worried about?" He asked with a chuckle.

"Well, that and not being able drink myself under the table." Peter replied with a grin. "Alright. We all know that I love a drink ok? So let's think. I brought Sofie. So the back seat is your best bet..." He said as he paced a few steps. Sofie being his car that had a very small window in the back, a jacket could easily block it. Charley watched him, forcing back any feeling or urge that wasn't his own.

"The garage." Charley said as peter smiled.

"Brilliant! I didn't even think of that! Let's get going!" He said as he rushed out the front door, slamming it a little too hard. Charley ran to the garage, hitting a switch and watched it rise slowly hearing Peter rev his engine as he pulled in once the door had raised far enough.

He climbed into the car and sat in the back as Peter pulled off his coat and handed it to him to block the back window.

"Alrighty! Let's get this show on the road. You ready?" He asked, Charley nodded quickly before Peter backed out quickly and drove down the road. Charley not saying a word as he kept his eyes on everything but his friend. Peter did the same but kept his eyes on him, being very cautious. Charley lay clumped in the back, a hand over his nose and mouth as the small area was filled with Peter's scent. Trying to block everything out he shut his eyes.

Within an hour they had arrived at the building Peter lived in. He pulled the vehicle into the underground parking as he looked back the vampire boy carefully. Charley lay on the seat hugging himself tightly as he trembled.

"Hey, are you alright?" He asked as he turned around in his seat quickly, placing a hand on Charley's shoulder filled with concern. The boy turned his face further into the seat as he started to sweat. "Hey! Snap out of it!"

"I'm...trying!" He said. Feeling an incredible pull deep down. More intense then the first time. Jerry had to have known by now. Having an internal battle, fighting the urge of wanting to go to the monster, and trying to stay put with Peter. Taking an effort to form full sentences. "He's searching for me again. Jerry knows...now Peter! He knows that I'm here I think."

Peter raised his brows as he heard that. He reached down and pulled the teen into a sitting position. "Which is why you need to get a hold of yourself and move your ass! He can't come here. You'll be safe here Charley, I promise. But you need to move it." He said sternly.

"I can't come either!" He replied as he lowered his head squeezing his eyes shut as he lowered his head with a breath.

"Oh yeah." Peter laughed as he climbed out of the car, pulling the teen with him slowly. "Charley Brewster, I invite you into my house. Ok there. Now you can. So let's get a move on you little shit. I kind of skipped out on rehearsals to come get you, so your not the only one in a bind."

Charley laughed lightly, Peter's cocky attitude never really leaving. Making a grave situation seem not as bad as it should have been. He stood up as he exited the car and looked around, glad that they were underground.

"Alright, all better?" Peter asked as he leaned into the vehicle to retrieve his coat. Charley nodded slowly as he stood there waiting. Slamming the door as Peter led the way into the building. "Oh wait! Shit! Can't take the elevator, its glass walls...fuck. We are going to take the stairs. I hate walking!" He said as he dropped his head back, looking at Charley who was trying not to laugh.

"Don't you start snickering at me, I'll smack you a good one." Peter said as he pointed a finger. The boy shrugged as he followed Peter to the stairs. They both looked up for a long time before looking back at each other.

"That seems a lot more higher then I remember," Peter said slowly. "Fuck sakes. Better get moving."

"You can take the elevator if you want. I still don't feel comfortable being this close to you right now. Besides, I don't mind walking." Charley said softly as he rubbed his arm. Peters smile faded slowly, taking a step towards his friend. "I'm ok really. I am. I just don't want to risk anything happening to you. If anything did then I'm.." He stopped as he sighed. Forcing a smile on his tired pale face.

Peter nodded and patted his shoulder. "Alright. If it will make you feel better then I'll take the elevator. I'll see you upstairs then." He said as he left the teen reluctantly. Once Peter was gone Charley fully relaxed, he rubbed his face before he turned his eyes upward. Glad that his friend wasn't so close for now, not happy that he could smell what was beneath his friend's skin. He started walking up the stairs calmly before he stopped himself.

If he was a vampire now, then that meant he could move faster. He looked up again briefly before he started to run up the many stairs two at a time. Feeling like he was going faster but it didn't look like it. He stopped to breath a moment as he looked up, then down. His eyes widening as he smiled. He was more then half way up! He ran up the last of the stairs as he came to the locked door of the stairs. Not even breaking a sweat as he slowed himself down. But not enough as he hit the door a little harder then intended as he broke it down. Crashing to the floor as pain gripped his shoulder. The crash echoed through the empty penthouse.

"Ah! Oh wow...ow! Ow!" The teen said with a groan as he rolled off his side and onto his knees. Charley looked down at the door he broke, making a face as he got off of it and reach down to pick it up. Pushing it back against the frame carefully. The door had a large dent and a crack in it. "Oops.." Peter was probably going to get mad for that.

He turned around and closed his eyes when he realized where he was. Hating being in this specific room out of the entire penthouse. This was the room he had to kill is best friend. He held his aching shoulder as he walked carefully around the room, not wanting to be in here but a stream of sunlight kept him trapped in the room.

After a few minutes of waiting he heard the elevator open and picked up his friends scent almost immediately. That was all he could smell. It was to inviting, his eyes slowly closed. Feeling his mouth dry out again as Peter came closer. He wouldn't be able to hold back this time. Just hoping Peter had enough strength to stop him.

"I'm sorry.." He said aloud weakly.

As Peter entered the room, Charley moved to fast for his friend could see as he looked around. Peter didn't see Charley anywhere in the room but he saw the broken door. He frowned slowly as he passed through the wide stream of sunlight. He had to be here but where?

"Charley?"

He took a few more steps into the room, scratching his head. He felt really uneasy in this room right now because there was a broken door but no Charley. "Well what the fuck?"

He continued to survey the room carefully not noticing the vampire who was standing behind him silently with coal black eyes and a terribly hungry look.

**To be continued! Reviews would be lovely. **


	11. Chapter 11

**Alright! So glad people read this and enjoy it. I'm redoing all the chapters, and two are already finished. As I go along redoing it, it will make sense like it should. And not so choppy. And not so horribly spelled. Anyways, thanks very much for the reviews, keeps me going! **

**Chapter 11**

Peter's brown eyes narrowed slowly as he felt the hairs on the back of his neck stand up. Something was wrong and it was bad. Very, very bad. Where did he go?

"Charley, I know your here," He said calmly as he straightened up. Reaching into his pocket slowly as he turned his head to look behind him. His breathing picked up then as he saw the teen behind him. He turned around as quickly as he could when Charley jumped on him. Peter yelled out as they crashed to the floor knocking over a small table, trying to pin the other down as they rolled on the floor. Charley's inhuman growls terrified him as he was now stuck beneath the vampire teen. Their hands gripping each others shoulders tightly, Charley trying to pull Peter closer as he inched his open mouth towards his throat while Peter pushed against the boy trying to free himself.

"CHARLEY STOP!" He yelled as he pressed his face against the floor, losing the struggle slowly as Charley's mouth was inches from his neck. "Stop Charley! Stop!"

His words were useless. His heart was pounding as he groaned out as he felt the hot breath on his skin. He let go of one of the teens shoulders as he gave him a hard punch in the ribs, then gave him a hard shove. Charley fell back briefly holding his left side, enough to give Peter time to scramble away so he could get to his feet. His eyes wide with fear as the teen stood up quickly and gave him a deadly growl. He backed up slowly, this wasn't Charley right now so he told himself not to feel guilt over hitting him. This was something else, a monster with no emotion. He looked like the curly haired boy he knew minus the pale skin, the devil black eyes and the fangs. His hands squeezed together as he raised his hands defensively, and remembered what he held in his right hand. He bounced on the spot quickly as he kissed the object in his hand.

"Sorry kiddo! For your own good." He said readying himself as Charley leapt at him again. Peter swung his hand out as everything seemed to slow down. His open hand swung with all his strength, colliding with the pale face. The object in his hand broke, cutting into both of their flesh. His brown eyes watched as holy water flew away from the impact zone, Charley's evil face changed into one of agony. Then everything sped up again as the teen turned away. Peter groaned painfully as he pulled his hand away while Charley gave a beastly cry as the clear liquid ate away at his face. Bolting away as he knelt on the floor, hunched over shaking madly as he gave off painful wails. Peter squeezed his hand shut with a grimace as he looked up at him silently. His heavy breathing relaxed as he stood there. Painful guilt crept into his head as he heard painful sobs and groans emanated from the figure before him.

"Charley?" He stepped forward slowly, then stopped as he looked at his bloody hand. Probably not a good idea, but his concern or the boy overruled his judgment. "Charley, I had too."

The teen knelt on the floor holding his face as it slowly healed. He was thinking clearly now. Very pissed that Peter went that far, but grateful he did. Pushing himself off the floor slowly as he breathed through his mouth. The pain receded. Turning to look at his friend slowly with tearful blue eyes. He stepped away when he saw his bloody hand, his mouth going dry again as peter put his hand behind him.

"That really hurt." He said weakly. Peter laughed suddenly as he watched the teen. Why would he laugh? This wasn't funny. Charley have him an angry hurt look that made Peter shut up.

"Well I'm sorry! What the fuck do you want me to say? You attacked me first, I was only defending myself! Its your own fault!" Peter stated defensively.

"Holy water! You hit me in the face with holy water you asshole! You have any idea how much this hurts?" Charley snapped back as he carefully lowered his hands, revealing a nasty sight. The flesh looked melted, but was healing quickly. Peter's face fell as he saw the damage, swearing as he looked away.

"Alright, maybe that was a bit much. But it was the only thing I had on me! I said I was sorry! Fuck your a little drama queen! Just be glad it wasn't a bloody stake alright!" He said back angrily as he watched his younger friend's wounded face.

"You try being a vampire and have that happen to you! Then let me know how that feels!" Charley replied as he carefully felt the right side of his face, it was smoother then it was a moment ago. He kept glancing at Peter's hand, feeling the urge to attack him again. He swallowed as he forced it back. "And I'm sorry...I couldn't stop myself. I don't know what happened. I just couldn't stop. Did I hurt you?"

Peter sighed and shook his head. "Nah. I'm alright. I did say that it was going to happen eventually didn't I, just glad it was here and not at your house. Least the shit that gets damaged here won't lead to questions, can always blame Peter's drunk ass. I just didn't think it would be this soon." He said as he opened his hand, the bleeding had slowed but there was a small nasty looking cut. His palm and arm had streams of blood that fell to the floor. He frowned as he closed his hand again with a small hiss of pain.

"I'm going to get something for this. And bring you something to help you get past the sun, blanket maybe." He said as he raised his hand, then stopped as Charley's blue eyes darkened slightly. "Hey, eyes up here! Never mind my hand!" He snapped quickly. Charley cleared his throat while turning his head away with a nod.

"Yea, sorry. Okay." He replied as he put his hands over his mouth and nose. Hoping it would block out everything he smelled. Peter retreated out of the room swiftly, leaving Charley alone. He let his hands drop as his eyes fell to the floor where Peter had been standing a moment ago. There was a small pool of blood there. He exhaled slowly as he stared at it.

He started towards it slowly, once again his insides burned for it. Just a taste, that's all he was going to do. It wouldn't do anything right? He stood over it as he started to tremble again. He knelt down as the small pool let of an incredibly delicious smell. Running his pale fingers through the blood before he raised his hand again. His tired eyes watched as the blood rolled down his fingers slowly before they glazed over as he stuck his fingers in his mouth, letting out a small moan at the taste. Everything else vanished around him as his tongue collected every drop off his fingers carefully. It tasted better then it smelled.

Charley felt electricity flow down his throat from the small amount of blood. He quickly wiped whatever was left off the floor and hungrily cleaned it off his hand, not caring about anything but the blood now. Closing his eyes as the electric feeling faded away. He wanted more as he breathed out before he opened his eyes to see Peter standing by the doorway watching him with a quiet face. Shock filled the teen when he realized what he just did.

"Oh my god.." He said as he stood up and tried to wipe away the blood, disgusted with himself.

"Come on." Was all Peter said as he handed him a blanket. "Let's see if there's anything in my books that can help us." He gave Charley a solemn look causing the teen to feel worse. Peter had caught him getting lost in the monster he was becoming and said nothing about it. He just put his friends blood in his mouth! Why didn't he say anything? Charley pulled the blanket over him slowly, making sure that light could reach him which also meant he was not able to see. Peter reached under the blanket and took hold of his hand as he led him to his study.

"Hold on a minute, have to close the shades." He said, carefully pushing charley against the wall. Beneath the blanket Charley squeezed his friends hand before he let go while whispering an apology. After a minute Peter pulled him into the room. Charley took the blanket and lifted it over his head to see the lights on and the heavy drapes covering the windows.

"Alright, so far I only found a few books that seemed remotely helpful," He said as he stood by a large dark wooden desk waving at the pile of open books. "But I'm sure there's more. I just can't reach them! I don't know how the fuck I got them up there either." He said pointing at the highest shelf that had a few large books. Charley walked over to the bookshelf that towered above him by at least another six feet. How did he get them up there was a good question.

"Maybe I can?" He looked back at his friend who grinned.

"Go hard." He said as he sat on the desk and crossed his arms. Charley looked up and readied himself to jump with a breath. Unsure if he was able to do it, but he went for it. Pushing himself off the floor as a rush of wind surrounded him as he reached for the top of the shelf. His fingers grabbed onto the smooth surface as he pulled himself up and looked down as he let out a small laugh of amazement and shock.

"Holy shit..." He said as he looked below with wide eyes.

"Well that works. Pass down the books already, let's get as much as we can done before I have to do my show."

"Your still doing fright night?" Charley asked disbelieving.

"Kind of have too, can't just cancel. So hurry up." He replied as he walked forward, then looked at the door as a gorgeous red haired woman came in giving him a dirty look.

"Who are you talking too? Yourself again?" She asked as she looked around the room.

"To Charley." He said as he turned to her, returning the dirty look. "What do you want Ramona? I'm busy."

"There's no one in here Peter, why don't you drink some more." She snapped rudely. Charley frowned at the woman as he grabbed a book and tossed it down, aiming for her but missed by a foot. She screamed and looked up.

"What the fuck!" She growled at him when her eyes spotted him. "You little shit! Wait...how did you get up there?"

"He jumped up there, we are busy. So fuck off and go play with your make up for something." He said as he picked up the aged book, then gave the woman a shove out the door before he slammed it. Hearing her make rude comments as her voice disappeared. He frowned as he looked at the teen, shaking his injured hand. "Not cool Brewster, what if this did hit her? I'd be in a bigger bind then I already fucking am! Ah! Look, you broke the cover!" He shook the large book at him with a groan.

"I thought it was funny. Sorry. Here's another." Charley said with a small smile as he grabbed another book, and dropped it down as well. Peter laughed as he caught it with a grunt.

"I think your picking up my bad habits. How many more are there?" He said dropping the books onto his desk.

"Uh, three. Why?" Charley asked as he picked them up, looking at the first one slowly.

"Just asking. Bring them down and get the fuck off my $10,000 bookcase." He said as he turned around and started flipping through one of the books. Charley looked down at the floor as he held the books in his hands, shifting so his feet were hanging over the edge. A long way down. He swallowed a nervous lump in his throat, he never did like heights. He slipped off the edge and landed silently with one hand on the floor. Expecting to break an ankle or have a sharp sting fill his feet, but nothing happened. It was an effortless landing. He stood slowly and walked towards Peter.

"Here.." He said as he handed him two of the books as he was looking through one already. Charley's eyes scanned over the old pages and illustrations, he couldn't understand any of it but he felt like there might something in this book. He sat on the edge of the desk with his back turned to Peter as he flipped through the pages. The pictures were grotesque, images of horrific scenes involving vampires. He swallowed again as he felt another chill roll down his back. Jerry was probably looking for him. Time was running out.

Stopping when he saw a strange scene in one of the pictures. He turned the book on its side as he studied it. It was a doorway that had something drawn around the frame and it looked a though someone was trapped inside. Someone with fangs.

"Hey...look at this." He said as he turned towards Peter, showing him the page. Peter put down his book he had as he looked over. He snatched the book away as soon as he saw the picture.

"Oh! This is perfect!" He said as he looked at the teen again, who looked confused. "We might have a start for a plan to stop Jerry. Maybe, its a trap of sorts." He said with a bright smile. He set the book down and turned the page, putting a smoke he lit a moment ago between his lips then started pointing quickly.

"Right here, this might be instructions on how to create a barrier around a doorway, or some shit like that. Says..." He paused as he read the page quickly. "I don't fucking now. I can't read it."

"What? What do you mean? Why do you even have it if you can't even read it?" He asked, his voice strained in his silent struggle with himself as another whiff of Peter's blood filled his nose.

"I saw it and bought. It was an impulse. So bite me, wait no. Don't do that." He said with a cocky grin "But I'm pretty sure I have a latin dictionary somewhere in this room. It will take a few hours to understand it but we can get it done. Hey," He stopped, looking at the trembling figure sitting on the desk. "You look like shit, are you going to be ok?"

Charley nodded and looked back at the book. Still feeling Peter's gaze on him.

"I'm fine! Can you stop asking and just trust me? I'm already freaked out as it is. Your not helping either when you keep ask that. Let's just get this done." He said as plainly he could, looking his friend in the eye.

"Alright, I'll stop asking." He said as he looked around the room briefly. "Look through the other books while I try to find that fucking dictionary."

Charley gave a nod, reaching over for another book and opened the cover slowly. Thankfully this one was in english, but the words were hard to read due to it being written by someone in a hurry. He flipped through the book then stopping suddenly as he came across a picture of a winged creature. He looked closer and realized it was the same as the one Jerry had in his house.

He turned away again as he scanned the page. Reading quickly as he could, of what he could read anyways. His eyes stopping when he came to a paragraph that described a mental bond between a master vampire and the fledglings. That the master could pinpoint the location of a missing tribe member, and occasionally speak to one another. Charley stared ahead of as he mulled over the information. His eyes glanced back to Peter to see him on his knees tossing things over his shoulders loudly in his own mission, hearing him grumble lowly about not finding the dictionary. He smirked as he went back to reading the book, rubbing his eyes as they suddenly blurred.

This book was filled with great information. Nothing that would help in formulating a plan right away, but enough to give himself the knowledge about what was to come. He was already suffering blood deprivation, from what he read that caused blurred vision, tremors, sickness, insanity, weakness and finally death. That wasn't good, he gave a shuddered breath unsure if he wanted to continue reading or not.

So far, in the half hour Peter searched for his dictionary, Charley had gone over everything that dealt with the breed of vampire he was becoming. But he was seriously struggling now.

His vision kept blurring on him every few minutes. He felt as though he was going to be sick, he heard Peter's heart in the background beneath his quiet humming, a moment later he called out in victory.

"AHA! I found you, you little bastard!"

Charley didn't look as he started to chew his nail to keep himself busy, it wouldn't last for very long since all he could smell now was Peter, and something else somewhere close by. Placing the book down in his lap as Charley weakly rubbed his eyes. He was going to have to tell Peter, warn him that he was slipping dangerously close to the edge again. He was about to open his mouth when the woman came barging again.

"Peter Vincent! Why the fuck is there broken glass on the floor? I just cut my foot!" She said loudly. Peter stood quickly with wide eyes, telling her to get out as he ran towards her, but Charley was already on his feet and let out a low growl as a wave of fresh blood filled his senses taking a step forward. Peter grabbed the back of his shirt and pulled, then held him back as best as he could as he glared at her.

"GET THE FUCK OUT!" He roared at her, she looked scared. Probably never had him yell like that before, or she saw the boy's teeth and black eyes as he fought against Peter. "NOW!"

Charley got up again and tried to shove Peter away as she stood there dumbly staring at the two. Peter fighting against the vampire beneath his weight, yelling at her again. Charley gave off a terrible roar of his own as Peter turned and slammed him against the desk. The teen pushed against the desk as he sank his teeth into the shoulder, scaring the woman as Peter fell backwards to the floor. The door slammed shut as pain ripped though Peter who cried out as they crashed to the floor. Knocking a lot of the books off the desk. Charley gripping him tightly as his teeth were embedded deep into Peter's skin, his lips latched on as he sucked hard.

Peter couldn't move for an instant as his mind faded out then cleared. He grabbed a fistful of the dark curly hair causing Charley to moan blissfully at Peter's resistance as he pulled as hard as he could. His knuckles turned white, feeling his own blood spilling from the wound as the mouth was ripped away as he gave another groan as air hit the bite. Charley growled out for more before he lunged again. Peter cried out at the sight before him, his dark brown eyes grew wide as everything seemed to be in slow motion once more.

Charley's beady black eyes that stared hungrily at him as his open mouth glistened crimson red. The fangs dripping his own blood as the teen's pale face was twisted in a ferocious snarl. A disturbing sound came from him as he tried to bite him again, his vision returned to normal. Peter caught him by the throat and held him back as best he could as he swung out his other hand out, his fist connecting with Charley's jaw then again and again. Agony rippled in his wounded hand from hitting the vampire as hard as he could. Charley fell back, dazed by the powerful blows. Slumping to the floor as he blinked, his mind breaking through the black fog as he rubbed his face, slowly sitting up.

"OW! What the fu-" Charley started.

Peter scurried away from him quickly pressing himself against the door, holding his shoulder as he bled. Panting as he stared at the boy, feeling fear and sorrow for him. Charley looked down at his hand then cried out as he looked at Peter. Tears filled his eyes as he stared at what he had just done. He began to wipe the blood away, his eyes wide as he got to hit feet and stumbled away.

"I-I.." He started, not knowing what to say or do. Self hatred filled him as the tears fell. "Peter...I-"

"It's alright Charley, its alright. I'm fine, nothing a little midori can't fix. Well a lot of midori..." He said, looking at his own shoulder as he lifted his hand. Blood rolled down his arm in a heavy flow. He felt woozy, and weak. He slumped his head against the door as he smiled, pressing a red hand against the wound. "Shit! Well this brings to meaning to 'bite me'." He said with a grimace.

Charley didn't laugh, he couldn't feel anything but hatred directed at himself. He turned his head to the window as a deep longing filled his whole body. Jerry was calling again. This time Charley closed his eyes and let him find him. He was going to kill him. For everything he's ever done. This was the end of it all, whether Charley lived to see tomorrow or not.

**TBC! I know I didn't add Jerry this time, but the next chapter will have his deliciousness. **


	12. Chapter 12

**Ok, glad I've had a lot of readers so far. I don't do much with my afternoons, other then clean, and eat. It's a pickle to update with my BB. Damn thing is slower then a lame slug! But I get it eventually. Ah, the joys of no internet. And I'm rambling again. I love to ramble. Keeps my nutty brain going. Chapters 1-7 have been updated! It will probably be a while before I can update again. :'( but I'll do my best! Look down, the next chapter is there. Apologies for the long wait. **

**Chapter 12**

It had been a few hours since Jerry found that his missing vampire was none other then that brat Charley. It was a bit of a disappointment, as well as a victory. He didn't get to taste him yet. But that didn't matter. What he wanted was already done mostly. Charley Brewster was his. Ah. How wonderful.

During those few hours they waited for the sun to vanish, they had slept within the earth as they gained whatever strength they could. Charley answered the calling just after he fell asleep. He was angry, and wanted a fight. Guess that meant he was going to get it. He would stand a chance this time. What happened last time was because of Amy. Has she not been so, _exquisite_, he wouldn't have been distracted. Women.

Jerry was the first to rise, the short sleep was a good one. He felt more stronger and the one inside was gone, no more Caleb. It was done. The body had gone through a very long, painful change to shift into his original form. An exact replica, with a small exception of the hair. That he could cut later. He was just glad that it was done and over. The old ones were right, you never know how much you miss being apart of the world until you are torn away from it.

He was excited. Giddy even. Tingling with morbid happiness while he thought of more than enough ways to kill them. Curious if Charley might assist him or would he have to make him do it. Point was he was finally his. He was going to make him suffer in so many ways. Jerry was itching to get his hands on the stupid teenager. He only needed to figure out a quick way to get there besides walking. He had to find a vehicle large enough to carry at least half of his little army, the others would wait here. Jerry didn't want to walk there unless he had too. Maybe he should just walk, and find a ride along the way. Won't draw as much attention if he did it here. So many possibilities now that he had his own body back. Not having to really worry about people noticing him now. They have already forgot him. Shame, maybe take this place by storm over night.

He was going to need a shower, and a quick meal. Can't go into Vegas covered in dirt, looks too obvious. Especially if he was going to be seen by many people. What time was it anyways? He looked around for one of the scattered cell phones, spotting one slightly buried beneath the dirt. He scooped it up and turned it on. Seven in the evening. He smiled slowly, his senses were a little off but they will adjust soon enough. He dropped the phone as he stood up. The sun had set enough for them to venture from the house. He glanced behind him, calling for Devin and the man from a few hours prior, Richard. The sounds of the earth shifting loudly as the two crawled out of the dirt slowly, making small feral noises.

"Hurry up. We need to get going now. Almost time." He said slowly as he went up the stairs, entering the pale blue empty kitchen. Glancing outside to see that the sky was indeed darkening slowly. There was still light, but not enough to keep him inside. Devin came out from the dark stairwell behind Jerry. "You, find us somewhere close where we can clean up. Which means you need to get an invitation inside, then kill who ever let you in." He said to the teen who nodded, leaving quickly. He watched him exit out the house before he turned to Richard, who just emerged from the basement.

"You can find us a vehicle." He instructed as he slowly moved outside of the house, Richard followed then ventured in search of a vehicle. Stretching out his body slowly as he groaned in bliss. Closing his eyes as called to Charley again. A grin forming on his lips as he started walking, his eyes opening slowly. The link he shared was stronger now, which meant that the brat had tasted blood.

He looked around slowly and stood on the lawn of the empty house, becoming alert as this was going to be a victorious night to come. Glancing down at himself remembering he was filthy. Might look strange to people. Jerry started brushing dirt off his clothes as he glancing up, giving a small laugh. Devin was across the street, standing on the steps of someone's house as he waved his arm about, wiping his face. The boy was quick. Very quick. This one proved to be of great use.

Casting a quick glance around as he crossed the darkening street. There were few people around, but no one close. Quickening his steps as he approached the house, Devin going back inside as he grabbed the figure on the ground and dragged him to the kitchen as Jerry walked into the house carefully. Devin came towards him, Jerry gave him a grin as he stepped over the threshold.

"Good work, you're quick. Which is why I need you to do one more thing. You need to go to the city before I do. Find out what Vincent has for protection. Get an invitation into his house if you can." Jerry said as he started towards the stairs before stopping and looking over his shoulder. "Go back and take one of those phones with you, and give me yours. Call me when its done."

Moving back up the stairs as Devin disappeared out the door in haste. Jerry's eyes surveyed the house slowly as he made his way towards the bathroom. Pausing as he looked down the hall, there was someone else here. He breathed again and looked at the room at the end of the hall. There was a woman in there. Walking slowly, his footsteps heavy on the thin carpet as he approached the room. Sniffing the air again as he smiled, he knew that scent.

He opened the door slowly without a sound to see the figure of Amy sitting at a small desk with her back towards him, oblivious to her surroundings as she was preoccupied with school work. He smiled as he slowly walked into the room and towards her bed to sit down. Glancing down at the books on the dark purple blanket as he picked one up. _Romeo__and__Juliet_. Glancing up as she started humming along with whatever played in her headphones. Unaware of his evil presence.

He started reading the first few pages, waiting for Amy to realize he was there. He wouldn't kill her yet, she could come along for the ride. After a moment she shifted, dropping her pen and took off the headphones as she turned around, then screamed. Jumping off her chair and backed into the corner as she looked towards the door panicking a plan of escape. Jerry looked up from the book and smiled at her. He still wanted her, but not as much as the first time.

"Are you here to kill me?" She asked bravely, causing the vampire to chuckle as he stood up, dropping the book down carelessly before taking a step towards her.

"Not yet." He said as he glanced around her room. A lot of pink. Sick. "I didn't expect to see you, I didn't know you lived here. Little pink, but very cozy. What does Charley think of your room? Oh and before you ask, daddy is dead. I don't see your mom here so whatever. I need your, _assistance_, Amy."

"For what?" She asked quickly as she inched away from him, her eyes wide and starting to tear up as her hands slid along the walls.

"A little get together I have planned. You are going to play your part to earn yourself a chance to be pardoned. Maybe. Probably not." He said as he cornered her, his face showing only an amused look. Her short quick breaths and her tears made Jerry grin wickedly, running an icy finger up her arm as he dark eyes displayed a cruel intent. "This doesn't have to be difficult. This can be a lot easier if-"

"I'd rather die first." She snapped with hatred, her tears rolling down her cheeks. Jerry smiled lightly and gave her a small nod. Quickly grabbing her hair and threw her down to the floor. She cried out by the hard fall.

"I figured you would say that, but luckily for you I don't really care what happens with you. I'll just give you to Charley, I'm sure he will enjoy you much more then I would." He said with venom, as he pressed a hand against her back as he laughed, holding her down. "He just might find you to be, _filling_. If you know what I mean. But in the mean time, you can wait here."

He said, ignoring her protests as he pulled her up to her feet. Covering her mouth as she started screaming, narrowing his eyes at her.

"Don't make this hard. Don't fight, don't struggle. Be a good girl." He said as he pushed her to the bed. Picking up a sweater off the floor as he grabbed her arms and tied them together faster then she could comprehend, roughly binding her arms. The quick movements shook off more dirt from his clothes onto the clean bed spread. Jerry huffed as one of her feet kicked into his chest roughly as he was pushed back a step, frowning as he smacked her legs away as he reached down, pinning her by the throat and leaning close to her face. Her hands trying in vain to push him back.

"Better stop that otherwise you don't get to say good bye to your boyfriend."

She stopped and stared at him with large tear filled eyes before she lurched to the side and tried to get away again. He let go and watched her with a hungry grin as she ran to the door before Jerry stood up, moving quicker than she could see, stopped at the bottom of the stairs, his beetle black eyes staring at her darkly as he leaned with arms on either side of him. He was beginning to think keeping her around was going to be a pain in the ass as he tapped his nails in a clawed rhythm. She stood there in frozen silence as he walked up the stairs.

"Last chance darling. Be nice or no bye byes for you." He said as he stopped in front of her and narrowed his eyes, then smirked as he tilted his head slightly. "I'll make you compliant."

Her face paled as he raised his clawed finger to his lips and cut his tongue. Blood spilled from his open lips as he grabbed the girl roughly as he planted his lips against hers, forcing his bleeding tongue into her mouth as she struggled to get away. Her struggled slowed to a stop then melted against him, Jerry continued the tranquilized kiss for a moment longer before he petted her head as he pulled his mouth away. Her drugged eyes stared at him in a hatred that wouldn't be ignored. The vampire licked his lips as he roughly lifted Amy, carrying her back to her room and tossed the half limp form onto the bed. Amy couldn't move fast enough even if she wanted too. Jerry turned away without another glance and went into the bathroom as he wiped his lips and chin clean, pulling off the dirt covered clothing. Standing naked in the large bathroom as he turned the water on and climbed in, enjoying the moment of quiet while letting the water rinse away the earth. No need to wash his hair, for some reason he cared very little about, his black locks never really got dirty, the grime just slipped off.

Finishing whatever else that needed tending, Jerry shut the water off and walked towards a bedroom he assumed to be the parents bedroom to find clothes for himself. Hoping that he father was the same size as he was. Luckily he was, so he took pants and a shirt. Slipping them on as he looked at the stairs, in the landing Richard was standing there.

"Already done? Good. Come get this one in the bedroom and bring her down." Jerry said as he walked to the bathroom and picked up the cell phone to stuff into his pocket. "Time to go."

Jerry walked down the stairs with a smug grin on his face as he emerged from the house to see a sleek dark red car hummed patiently as he walked up to it. Standing by the driver's side, his eyes glanced around again quickly for anyone who was watching. He stopped his eyes on a young boy who stood outside next door staring suspiciously. He must have known Amy, and that this boy knew that something was wrong. Already problems started, but it meant nothing. He smiled at the boy as he opened the door, Richard came outside as he carried the limp figure of Charley's girlfriend in his arms towards the car. Jerry sat down with a breath and leaned over, opening up the back door for the underling to place Amy on the seat. Jerry casually closed the door as he looked back at the young boy, casting him a dark warning look as the underling got into the car.

Jerry grabbed the gear shift, and peeled away from the house loudly. Grinning as he passed by the teen who looked panicked, seeing his neighbor get kidnapped by two men. The vampire turned his gaze to the side and gripped the steering wheel tightly while his veins filled with adrenaline. He was on his way. He narrowed his eyes as he shifted again, the car lurched forward with speed through the neighborhood as the engine roared with life. Glancing to the back to Amy in the mirror, she sat there in a daze as she struggled to wake from her stupor. He grinned as he swerved to the right to go around a truck. Watching only the road as he pulled onto the long stretch of road. Pick up the kid on the way. He spotted a figure in black sprinting very far down the road. Devin was very quick in many ways. He was a promising asset.

"Where...are y-you taking me?" Amy asked slowly, forcing the words out as she drunkenly pushed herself to sit up.

"I already told you. To a party. With Charley and Peter, and a bunch of other people I don't know or care about. And I think you can be my plus one." He said with a calm tone, his dark eyes glanced in the rear view mirror. Amy couldn't see him but she felt his stare.

"Why?"

"No more questions. I don't like playing twenty questions." He said swiftly, as he slowed down, blasting the horn as he approached Devin. The vampire turned around and came to the car, opening up the back door as he quickly climbed in as Jerry floored it once more. Grinning as he saw the girl.

"Hey Amy, fancy meeting you here!" Cackled Devin as he laid his head on her shoulder quickly before he leaned forward. "So I take it there's a change of plans?"

"Yep. Just a minor drawback behind us." Jerry said slowly, seeing flashing lights in the distance behind them. Devin and Richard looked back, Richard stayed silent while Devin giggled lightly as he turned back to Jerry.

"Richard. Your a big strong man, get out and stop them." He said as he slammed the breaks, everyone lurched forward as the car stopped violently. Amy cried out as she hit the back of Jerry's seat. "Now."

Richard didn't look at him as he left the car, walked back towards the oncoming police cruisers. The master vampire sent silent instructions to the underling as he floored it again. Devin climbed over to the front seat and sat quietly for a moment before he looked back at Amy again. Giving her a wanting look, having a crush on her for the past two years.

"What are you doing here Amy?" He asked as she sat there staring wide eyed. He pouted at her silence.

"Never mind what she's doing here. Don't ask questions." Jerry said as he turned on the radio to end the conversation. Devin slunk back into the seat and stayed quiet for the rest of the way. Jerry kept his eyes forward, occasionally glancing in the mirror to see if any more police were following. It was clear.

He shivered lightly as a tickle in his mind started. Mentally seeing what Charley saw. Peter was getting ready slowly, his shoulder was bandaged and he looked ill as the magician stared at the boy, trying to hide his dread of what was coming. Then the images changed as he saw the brat flip through pages of an old book quickly and writing stuff down. Jerry's grip on the steering wheel tightened and he growled lowly. He knew that book, and this was trouble some. They had balls, the two of them. Especially Charley in his state, some of those 'potions' if you called them that, could kill him. And if he saw what Charley saw then he would see what Jerry saw. He sent his prize a warning, a painful one. The images stopped and he let out a breath, this was going to be a war. No limits now. If they had that damn book, then he wasn't going to play fair. Amy would be the one to make Charley suffer. He decided to kill her and do it in front of the brat, after he took care of Peter.

Devin was changing stations, looking nervous due to the sudden change in the elder vampire and Amy was still struggling to clear her mind as her tears rolled down her cheeks.

In a deadly quite ride into the city, apart from the radio, Jerry spotted a lone cop walking down the sidewalk. He got an idea. He pulled over quickly and looked over at Devin.

"Drive to the hotel and wait there for me." He said as he climbed out of the car and followed after the cop. His eyes looking around as he quickly disappeared into an alley and came out a block ahead of the officer. He thought for a moment and quickly walked out, his face plastered with a worried look as he approached the man.

"Please, officer! You gotta help me! My girlfriend!" He said as he talked quickly, taking a step back as he pointed to the dark alley ahead. "She's hurt, help me!"

Jerry turned quickly and ran to the alley with the cop in tow. As they entered into the alley, the man pulled out a small flashlight as he pushed ahead of the vampire, unaware of the dangerous looked he was getting. The young officer was roughly the same size as him, more or less. The man pointed the light around for the supposed damsel in distress, confused y seeing no one around. He turned back to Jerry, pointing the light at his face then stepped back seeing the black eyes.

"Stay where you are!" Warned the cop as he placed his hand on his gun, Jerry took a heavy step towards him as he raised his brows slightly.

"Mind lowering the light?" He asked with a grin and a mocking tone. Then jumped on him, tearing into his throat. The cop cried out and struggled before his body became a heavy, painful weight as the vampire drained him. He pulled the corpse further into the alley before he began to strip the uniform off the body quickly, keeping an eye out for anyone.

Once he had the uniform he grabbed the man and broke his neck, nearly tearing off his head in the process, throwing the body into the dumpster. He put the uniform on and walked out of the alley. Wiping the trail of blood off his chin quickly as he quickly made his way to the hotel. By the time he got there it had already been an hour and a half. The show would start soon. Get there now and blend in for a while. He would have to wait another hour for the final act. He came around the corner after the twenty minute walk down the strip to the hotel, and knocked on the window of the car, Devin climbed out of the car and grinned wickedly at Jerry.

"Nice!" He said as he looked him up and down. "Suites you."

"I had one before. And a few other items. Ideal things to get an invite." He said with a grin. "Bring her into the theater, and sit near the back where there is less light and where she won't be noticed."

Devin nodded and opened the door, pulling Amy out and held her easily and headed inside quickly. Jerry followed after and kept an eye out for any familiar faces. The place was packed and busy with life. The loud sounds of thousands of people moving around and talking, casino sounds to the far right. He walked down the hall after Devin and entered the theater. He held back a laugh as he saw the stage upon entering. It was smaller then he thought, but looked pretty decent. He moved along the back, and sat beside the two. Wishing time would go faster. He sent out the calling to all but Charley. By the time his tribe would get here it would already be the final act, if not then just before it.

Jerry sat there as he crossed his arms, his eyes darting over the crowd as it murmured with a quiet buzz. His mind wandering as his eyes studied the stage. The lights darkened suddenly and he looked around quickly. A smile growing on his face as the show began, renewed excitement filled his core and he sat forward and shifted.

Peter was actually a pretty good illusionist, to be honest. Something was different about him, other then the hidden injury, the way he went through his acts and tricks was a little too good. Strange, as it was his anxious mind cared no more as the final act approached.

The lights came on and showed Peter to be standing there his eyes searching the crowd, holding a dagger in his hand and a cross.

"I know your here Jerry, " Peters voice rang out. " Come out and stop hiding you son of a bitch!"

Jerry couldn't help but laugh as the crowd looked around, more murmurs filled the large room. He stood up slowly and walked down to the stage slowly, his eyes staring at Peter as he approached the man slowly.

"If you knew I was here, why did you wait this long?" He asked the pale leather clad man as he jumped onto the stage quickly, very quickly. To the eyes who watched he went from the floor to being beside Peter in an instant, many of the crowd stood up in shock as they tried to understand the speed. His tribe had already snuck into the theater as they all approached the stage, peter looked around with dread. "What, you didn't think I was going to play fair did you?"

"I was hoping you would, but I know better." Peter replied as he gripped the dagger tightly. Jerry leapt towards Peter suddenly, letting out a loud, deep roar as his face shifted into his true form, causing the crowd to let out noises. Just as planned, they thought it was part of the show. Peter stepped back and swung the blade towards the vampire.

**TBC! How was that? Reviews please!**


	13. Chapter 13

ALRIGHT!

The long awaited chapter. Apologies for the long wait but my word to go has not been co operating with me, and neither is my internet. So lately its been pretty damn impossible to update. But have no fear because I WILL keep adding to this story. Just be patient.

Remember me 13

Peter watched Charley silently, noting that the poor kid was looking more worse then ever.

A dangerous look hidden behind his blue eyes, a predator who had tasted blood but denied himself another drop. This was very risky but Peter felt as though Charley could hang on for a few more hours.

They both dreaded what was coming because their plan had no guarantee that Charley, nor anyone else could be saved.

His own aching wound in his shoulder had stopped bleeding hours ago and was bandaged. An icy itch was constantly annoying him.

But their recent discovery was extremely beneficial and kept their minds busy and hopeful.

"So what exactly is the plan Peter?" A weary Charley asked as he looked up from the book he had in front of him. "Besides making this so-called 'barrier potion' to trap Jerry in the auditorium? How does that even work?"

"Fuck sakes! I told you three times already! The ingredients use in it are dangerous but powerful plants used against vampires. Clean out your fucking ears. They cross it once and they can't get out if we applied it to the doors and windows, apparently they can't tell its there. Its easy to make and it should be just about done. The longer it sits, the stronger it gets. Bloody hell, your in fucking high school. Its all chemistry, don't you pay attention? But its the same properties in alchemy I guess. Even I know that, easy to fallow instructions. Like making a fruit smoothie. Hold on." Peter said slowly, annoyed for having to explain it again as he took a sip of his drink. Peter took a moment to relax his strained mind.

"But besides the potion, we are going to rip his soul out of that body he stole with the 'silts stone'. We can't just banish him from the body without having something to trap him in, otherwise everyone in that room will be in danger. There's instructions on how to do it properly, so hurry up and finish translating it. I already know that I have the rock to do it, I just have to find it in one of the display cases."

Peter said quickly as he rubbed his shoulder beneath the long leather coat. Hissing as it burned against the friction, Charley watched him with a painful look of guilt.

"Charley I'm fine, stop staring at me like that. It wasn't your fault. Didn't hurt too bad, and if you must know the biting didn't bother me." He said with a grin, Charley's eyes widened slowly.

"Oh relax, I'm not going to rape you princess. Your not that lucky Brewster. Besides, there are more important things that need to be figured out." He raised the glass of green liquid to his lips and finished it quickly with a burp. "How far did you get with that anyways, you little baby Dracula?"

"Um, yeah. Please don't say that again." Charley cleared his throat as Peter laughed.

"Which part?" Peter asked he looked at the bottom of the glass.

"Uh, both." Charley replied as he smirked a little, then returned to the conversation.

"I already translated it and it seems ridiculous to do! How do you even have this stuff! It's like its out of a movie or something! Using a stone to absorb a soul. Is that even possible?" Charley asked stressing while giving Peter a look. Charley sighed as he rubbed his forehead slowly, his mind burned for an instant.

"I think so. Fuck, if vampires are real then magic, if that's what you wanna call it, should be just as real. Thought you would have an open mind by now Brewster, haven't you ever play Oblivion? And calm down your eyes are freaking me out. And making me feel nervous." Peter said suddenly, then straightened up. "Fuck this, I need a drink. You want one? That's not me."

"Wait, what? How is that game even relevant? And how can you drink at a time like this?" Charley asked disbelieving, his voice growing a little loud. Peter gave him a nervous look as the teen took a breath to calm down, taking his black eyes off his friend. How could he not feel that happen? "Sorry."

"How can you not? The shit gives me the nerves I know I don't have. I think I'm going to try something other than Midori, something stronger. I don't feel so good. Charley, if I turn again I swear I am going to hit you." Peter said as he rubbed his face. "Maybe tequila will help."

Charley looked at him quietly as he suddenly froze and his head felt invaded suddenly. He felt dizzy.

He let out a breath as he realized it was Jerry who was in his head, hearing whispers of his voice.

Seeing the lonely dark highway with the glow of Vegas in the far distance, and outlines of two others with him in a car.

He clutched at the table, staring at Peter in a dazed shock as he suddenly looked down at the book and flipped through it to write something down that was whispered somewhere inside his head. He felt Jerry's fury rise, and it scared him as he heard a dark growl of his name.

Then pain. Such incredible pain ripped through his head. Peter saw the boy's expression change and he quickly went to his side, his sudden movement reopened his wounded shoulder.

Peter hissed lightly as he steadied his friend, a warm tickle started going down his arm. Charley looked as though he was screaming silently. His heart dropped in a fearful confusion.

"What's wrong Charley? Hey! Charley?"

The vampire teen cried out finally as he clutched his head, waves of agony ripped along his brain. Like hands gripping his mind to choke him out, he let out a quick pain filled growl as he dropped to his knees.

The young boy trembled violently as Peter stood beside him, his warm hands clutched on the cool shoulders of hid friend. Charley's hands covered his ears as they rang so loud he felt as though they would bleed.

He felt Peter's heart quicken, and his mouth watered smelling the open wound. He opened his eyes as his head throbbed slowly as the teen let out a groan of relief. Peter was trying to get his attention but failed with confused worry.

"He's coming. And fast, Jerry isn't alone. He is furious." Charley said after a while as he struggled to keep his mind alert and not focused on Peter's life flowing down his arm.

He slowly pulled himself to his feet as his head pounded harder with the movement.

"I don't know why...but I saw what he did, like I was there driving the car, but I wasn't. There was a girl crying behind him I think, I don't know. Someone in the front with him. He saw the book. Jerry knows this book Peter. He knows what its for!"

Peter just stared at him in shock as he rubbed his head as the news made his skin grow cold.

"Well that makes things a hell of a lot worse. Fuck! Why can't things just be easy!" He growled as he turned away.

"I'm going to find that stone. You read those instructions and memorize them."

"Why?"

"Because your the one who is going to do it." Peter stated as he gave the vampire a distant look.

"You'd stand a better chance against him then I would. And you know I am right. I'll be the distraction and you can land the final blow, if he is going to Fright Night then we need to make sure we have a plan A and a plan B."

"I suppose your right...and I am sorry Peter, but I am not going to let you get killed because of me. We are risking everything as it is." Charley said slowly as he looked back at what he had written when Jerry was in his mind, he picked it up. "Does this mean anything to you?"

He stood up and handed Peter the paper slowly, Peter read it and his face nearly fell to the floor.

"How did you know about this? I hadn't even thought of this at all!" He asked with growing joy.

"I don't know, I just...thought of it I guess. What does it mean?" The pale teenager asked concerned suddenly. Unsure of what just happened. Peter smiled and handed the paper back.

"Look for yourself, in the same book. The picture would be self explanatory. But I'm going to get that stone and a bottle of whiskey. I'll probably be a while...and go talk to Ramona." He said as he turned away quickly. "I need that drink first."

Charley stood there confused as Peter closed the door, making sure that woman wouldn't be coming back. How would he explain this to her? Why did he care about that?

He was feeling very guilty and scared for Peter. What if he was turning just as he had? It would be all his fault, and Peter just brushed it off. He was starting to look pale and exhausted. He sighed slowly as he looked at the paper.

Charley didn't understand any of that gibberish. He did as Peter said and returned to the table and flipped through the book looking at the weird and graphic pictures until he spotted one with the same words.

Taking a moment as he stared at his hands, they contrasted against the yellowed and aged pages, making his hands and arms look deathly white. Charley hated every moment of his own existence since Jerry did this to him. Purely by luck.

Well, maybe not all entirely luck. He let his guard down when Jerry had gotten so close and personal, it was his own fault. He didn't understand how it happened still, and why he didn't fight back right away. Charley shivered oddly thinking about it. He felt shivers of loathing but needing to be that close at the same time. Why would he want Jerry to be that close to him again was unknown. His hand slipped up to his neck slowly as he remembered how good it felt to have the vampires lips brush against that part of his skin. Somewhere deep inside himself Charley wanted to let the fucking bastard have him.

Charley rubbed his face as he let out a sound of frustration. Breathing out he returned his attention to the book as best as he could. His eyes studied the picture carefully. Looking past the graphic images and focusing on the meaning.

A figure with black wings stood alone, surrounded by blood and skeletons. Charley looked at it for a long time brainstorming what it meant. Then he saw it, there beneath the bloody images was the reason Peter got excited.

The figure was bathed in sunlight and wasn't burning up. He turned the page around and his heart dropped, another long hour or so to decode the mambo jumbo.

He growled and slammed the book shut as he sat back. Why did this have to be so complicated, and take so long! And why didn't Peter have anything in english!

He groaned as he leaned forward on the table, his arms covering his head. He wanted to cry so bad. Being so far gone from reality and wanting to wish all this away, and having to hide it from everyone was enough to break him in every aspect. Life couldn't have been any worse. This puzzle of a picture wasn't helping with all the other shit in his life.

He was strained and on the last of his nerves. He closed his eyes and exhaled slowly. Holding back all the overworked emotions. He was beyond tired, and he was craving more of Peter's blood. Wanting him again so bad he was to the point of just taking it. He was tired of fighting now, tired of resisting what was going on inside himself.

He just wanted to rest. Charley closed his eyes and figured an hour at least wouldn't hurt. He lay slumped like a dead weight against the table as he tried to sleep.

Hearing everything around him now that it was nearly silent, apart from Peter drinking in the living room and trying to explain that it was just a new act he was planning to try. Charley couldn't help but grin as he heard that.

Again he tried to sleep. How long has it been already? Where they even ready for what's coming?

Because either way, it was dangerous and beyond complicated.

He knew that Peter needed to get ready soon and that would leave Charley to prepare himself to battle his enemy alone. He hoped to God he would be able to withstand Jerry's authority he might have over him.

That was how it worked, Peter explained that the leader of a nest was in control of all the others and they had to fallow whatever order's they were given.

He could only imagine what Jerry would do, and that was something he didn't want to think about. That was something very terrifying by itself. Charley breathed out slowly and closed his eyes again.

He needed to rest. He needed it badly. Sleep came quickly for him once he stopped thinking about things.

Peter entered the room again being fully dressed, wig and all, and saw the vampire teen asleep at the table. He sighed and walked over slowly, not wanting to disturb him as his bandaged hand set a silver and amber colored rock on the table and stood beside Charley. His exhausted mind told him to leave the creature be and get what he needs done, done.

"Enjoy the peace you have now Charley boy, because I doubt either of us will have it again after this." He said slowly.

Peter watched the sleeping figure for a moment longer before he made his way from the room, leaving behind a note for when he wakes up.

Less than an hour till the show starts. He made his way to the elevator, stopping by a glass case and took a very sharp knife out to hide inside his coat. He looked at it quietly and put it inside the coat. Disappearing into the elevator reluctantly.

When Charley awoke, time had flown by. He felt a little better, but something drew him out of the heavy dreamless sleep. He looked at the time and realized that 'Fright Night' had already began. He jumped up quickly as he forced himself to be calm.

"Fuck! Fuck!" He belted out as he rubbed the sleep away from his face. Then remembered what he had to do.

Charley looked at the table and noticed a note beside the strange colored stone. Picking them both up, he felt the smoothness of the stone, then squeezed it and read the note.

If I'm not around when you rise from your slumber oh dark one, I'm downstairs. Don't forget to bring those goodies along. This is the only chance we get so start reading what to do. If it will help there's something in the fridge for you. Your going to need it if your going against him So just take it like a man.

Charley blinked at the note then went to the kitchen curiously. He turned on the light and slowly inched his way towards the fridge, rubbing his hands together nervously. He held his breath when he pulled the door open, his eyes widening when he saw a large glass filled to the top with a bright red liquid.

His body knew what it was, and he nearly went feral at the sight of it.

Slamming the door he stepped away and hugged himself. Where did that come from? He jumped as the phone rang. Charley relaxed a little as the phone continued to ring.

He was feeling like he did before he attacked Peter in the first place. Weak, hungry and shaking like crazy. The answering machine came on and his mother's voice came on, sounding very worried.

He looked back at the fridge and opened it up, letting out a shaky breath as he reached for the large glass. Feeling so transfixed by the red liquid as his pale fingers wrapped around it that he ignored everything else in the world. I

t was still really warm against his fingers. He couldn't hold back the hunger any longer. His mouth and throat ran dry and he was sure that his eyes had changed, his nails were already claws when he reached for the cup.

Bringing the glass to his mouth so quickly that Charley banged his teeth against the rim and took large mouthfuls of the blood greedily. It wasn't bad for it being warm, he wish it to be hot again instead.

Everything else didn't matter for this moment in time, except the blood.

Pulling the cup away just once to catch his breath, even then he took a small gasp of air before he drained the rest savagely. Charley had spilled some out of the corners of his mouth, he felt it roll along his cheeks slowly.

He let out a slow heated sigh as he dropped his head back, his eyes half open. Charley felt his fangs against his lips when he realized that he was grinning as he breathed heavily. He knew it was wrong to do this, but it was too good to deny. Too good to stop, too tempting to ignore. Charley felt more alert and stronger as he stood there.

He slowly wiped at his face as he went back to the study. Thinking that he was going to have to embrace being a vampire in order to defeat THE vampire. That was something he really didn't want to do.

He stopped short of the desk when he picked up the stone again. He studied it silently as he sat against the desk, pulling up the sheet of paper he had been working on all afternoon.

He felt this was foolish. To stop Jerry, he was going to say some magic words and then Jerry would be pulled into the rock. And hopefully this will stop.

What would become of Caleb? Would he come back? Would he die? What was going to happen to himself an Peter? Too many questions and worries. Fight and defeat Jerry before anything else.

He turned his attention back to the paper and started reading. Charley reread the words to the 'spell' and burned them into his memory. He looked up at the clock, tired of reading the same thing over and over to find two hours had already gone by!

He jumped to his feet and ran towards the elevator, stopping as he glanced at the damaged stairwell door.

Wondering if that would be faster.

He ripped the door down as he ran as quick as his vampire body would allow him to go. Coming out of the stairwell door he quickly walked towards the auditorium.

He stopped suddenly.

Jerry was there, and more were coming. He turned his head to the side and spotted four people heading this way through the heavy crowd.

He swallowed slowly and looked around him for anything to use as a weapon. Then he remembered. He closed his eyes and let his darker side come out. He opened his eyes and flexed his clawed fingers as he started towards them.

They didn't see him coming as he jumped onto one of them with a deep growl. Using his nails he slammed his hand into the chest of whoever this vampire was and wrapped his fingers around the heart. He ripped it out and was grabbed from behind by a large man, he was pulled back and so was the heart in his hand.

The vampire exploded into burning ashes with a quick yelp. People started screaming and running away from this little battle that was happening faster then they could see. Loud and animalistic growls and roars filled the air along with ashes.

Charley felt teeth bite into his shoulder violently, he cried out and turned around quickly. He reached up as a pair of hands gripped his neck, he twisted with difficulty and the beings neck broke. He felt the hands release as a huge fist came from the side.

Dazed momentarily he turned his head and lunged at the attacker. He found he could move faster if he tried, he was more agile.

He jumped over the large vampire who swung at him again, and from behind he slammed his hand through the man's back. Feeling some of his fingers break as he tore out the heart in another explosion of ash.

He turned to look at the final member of the four through the cloud of burning embers.

"Run." Was all Charley said as his broken hand mended quickly and he flexed slowly.

The vampire looked afraid but glanced at the auditorium before he ran away. The being vanished from sight as Charley slowly looked around him as the ash cloud settled.

Eyes all around him stared with many different feelings. He could smell that a lot were afraid. And that snapped him out of it. He looked at his bloody hands as he swallowed slowly.

Charley looked down at the vampire at his feet, watching as the broken neck was nearly done mending. Once more he pushed his hand through skin and bone to rip out the heart. Another cloud of ash and Charley disappeared from view.

When he entered the auditorium he saw that Jerry was dressed as a cop, and had pinned Peter to the ground with his foot. and there was Devin behind him holding Amy. Jerry smiled at Charley from the stage.

"AMY!" He called out as he ran onto the stage, and stood ready to strike. His nails biting into his palms till they bled.

"And here he is." Jerry said slowly. "Thought my little one would run away. I even brought you a gift."

"Charley!" Amy cried weakly seeing that he was just as pale as Jerry, Devin shook her once to shut her up.

"Everything is going to be ok Amy, I promise." He said as he glared darkly at Jerry. Who only smiled back in amusement.

"Is it now? Isn't that what you said last time? Lie some more to make her feel better." Jerry mocked. "Enough Charley. No more games, no nothing. Now that I have all three of you, the fun can really begin."

"I'd fucking love to see what your idea of fun is." Peter said as his eyes looked at Charley, while discreetly pointing to the knife by Jerry's foot.

"Oh, I'm sure you would. But now that your mine I can show you what my idea of fun is anytime I want." Jerry said as he studied how Charley presented himself, to Jerry the boy looked ready to put up a good fight. Jerry looked relaxed suddenly.

"And I know you just took out three of my new family single handed. Impressive for a newbie. But then again, the Vampire Killer was probably teaching you."

"Yea, wasn't that hard to do. Obviously." Charley replied slowly as he readied himself to jump for the knife. "And he only gave me pointers. The rest I've done on my own."

"Obviously." Jerry laughed as he looked down at Peter who was still wiggling beneath his foot, his face showing the fear and resistance.

"And you, how do you slip through my fingers twice? What would mommy and daddy say about there little boy turning into the cowardly lion?"

"My parents are dead, remember?" Peter replied with venom. Jerry smiled with a nod.

"Oh yes. I remember alright."

Charley jumped for the knife, picking it up as he slammed into Jerry. They fell back with loud growls as they tried to force one another down, clawing and biting whatever they could reach. Charley shoved the knife into Jerry's throat as soon as the opportunity showed itself and twisted it as the monster screamed out. Blood splattered out of the wound turning the silver blade a shining hot red. Jumping off Charley as his hands flailed at the knife as he hissed lowly in pain, Jerry grabbed it carefully and pulled it out with a loud wet growl. Blood spilled from the wound ad his mouth.

Charley had already gotten to his feet and had Amy in his arms protectively as Peter stood beside them.

"That hurt." Jerry said as he licked the blade, then threw it down. It landed perfectly in the wood. "A little knife won't stop me Charley. Nice try." "

I know," He said as he pushed Amy behind him and reached into his pocket. "But this will."

Jerry's eyes dropped to the silver and amber object and he stepped back. His eyes narrowed briefly as he stared. Then grinned.

"Well this has changed things hasn't it."

Charley swallowed as he tried to remember the words. Jerry picked up on his hesitation and jumped towards Charley.

TBC! Lol eeehh. anyways R/R!

I'll update as soon as can!


	14. Chapter 14

** Alright! Here we go. Thanks for the reviews! Glad people are still interested in this! Though more reviews would be lovely. Yea, anywhoo! Moving on!**

**Remember Me 14**

**XX**

Jerry's hand wrapped around Charley's wrist as he pulled him hard, sending his form flying across the auditorium. The teen hit the seats with so much force that his body broke some of them. He cried out painfully as he tried to get up, only to see Jerry's dark figure towering over him once more.

Charley forced himself to get up as fast as he could. Biting back a moan of pain but didn't expect the monster to lunge for him. Charley tripped over the broken chair fell to the ground hard to avoid the dangerous hands, and smacking his head as Jerry pushed a broken chair out of the way.

Gripping the stone in his hand still as Charley rolled onto his side as Jerry laughed at him.

"Do you even know what your doing?" He asked as he gave a quick glance at the teen's hand while he stood up.

"Yeah, I do." Charley said with confidence.

"Do you, Charley? Really?"

Narrowing his eyes as he stepped towards his prize, hadn't he said that to him before? All the more reason to question the boy. He had not counted on this being a solution they would come up with.

This was dangerous what they meddled in, far more than they could imagine. He needed to get the stone from the idiot boy as soon as possible, and maybe dispatch of Mr. Vincent once and for all.

The raven haired man slammed into Charley sensing his hesitation again, then spun around as he held his underling's shirt tightly. Pushing the smaller male into the wall that came from no where with a stern look. The teen cried out as another wave of pain filled is back, the wall broke beneath the force.

"I really don't think you do, it isn't a fucking parlor trick, Charley. This isn't something we play with."

Jerry said as he put his face closer to the teens, then gave a breathy chuckle.

"You really think you can save him? Caleb? Well you can't. He is gone and his body is mine. Just like you Charley. Your mine, and you can't fight me. Not for long, anyways. The longer you fight me, the worse you'll want to be near me."

The boy looked up with blue eyes that suddenly went black, giving a fierce snarl in anger.

Charley threw his weight forward as he pushed against the wall and they fell back into the chairs, breaking more. The two clawed and snapped their teeth at each other as they rolled around on the seats. Wild snarls and cries emitted from them as they fought.

Jerry pinned Charley down, laughing before the teen kicked him in the chest at the right moment, then just as quickly, kicked him in the jaw as hard as he could. Jerry's head snapped to the side with a grunt, blood slowly dribbling out of his mouth. Charley shuffled back quickly as he watched the man turned back with a monstrous face. Charley's eyes went wide.

That face haunted his dreams. That face terrified him.

Charley trembled as Jerry grabbed a hold of his shirt and stood up. He threw him towards the stage. The vampire teen turned his body to ease the fall, only to be Caught and painfully slammed back against the edge by the throat.

Finally Jerry had the damned stone just beneath his fingers as Charley started to squeak words as his busy mind pulled whatever it could forward from what he memorized.

Almost instantly Charley was released, and Jerry covered his ears suddenly as he started wailing like a demon. His cried echoed around the empty auditorium that only seemed to make his cries louder.

No one had noticed exactly when everyone fled, but it didn't matter. As long as no one else got hurt.

Charley continued more of the words and nervously watched as Jerry shook on his knees violently, displaying the most horrific look of blind agony as the monstrous face disappeared smoothing into the tempting face Charley had burned into his memory, his hands covering his ears still as he roared.

The teen stopped his words as he looked back at Peter suddenly, who stared at the evil creature without care as he had Amy in his arms.

Where was Devin? Charley looked around for him. He was gone! But to where.

Scanning his blue eyes around the room he spotted Devin sneaking in the dark behind them holding the dagger, eyeing up Peter and Amy. The teen Glancing back at Jerry as his wails died down, but still shook violently.

The curly haired teen turned and yelled for them to move out of the way as he bolted forward onto the stage, at the same moment Devin dashed with the dagger raised.

The two collided and hit the floor. Devin was the first to get up, Charley grabbed hold of the goth's ankle and pulled him down again. The goth pushed the blade out towards Charley, the steel pierced him in the middle of his chest.

Amy and Peter screamed the same moment Charley did. He let out the same demonic roars as Jerry just had emitted. The sting of the blade breaking through his skin as the dagger broke through ribs was beyond words. Devin laughed at him as he jumped back and away from Charley. Watching in sadistic amusement as the teen flailed around on the ground.

Jerry hit the back of his head suddenly, Devin flew into the floor and scurried away from him as the elder vampire bared his teeth and growled lowly. Turning his eyes to watch his wounded childe, taking a slow step forward.

Charley was too afraid to touch the knife as he groaned in incredible pain, afraid he would pierce his own heart if he moved it. Afraid he would cause more damage then needed as he felt the sharp edge just grazing his heart. Peter and Amy rushed to his side, frantically trying to help him.

"Peter do something!" Amy screamed as she cried, her hands shaking madly near her face. "Do something!"

"What the fuck do you thing I am trying to do?" He snapped back, sounding just as frantic. "Charley, stop moving!"

Peter wrapped his hand around the hilt and pulled as he placed a hand down on his chest, coating his hand in the boys blood as it spewed out. Charley screamed again, tears running along the side of his face.

"Fuck! Shit!" Peter said, going into panic mode as he instantly let go. "Charley! Stop fucking moving!"

"Just fucking take it out!" Charley begged loudly, trying his best to hold still. But failed miserably, his hand gripping Peter's leather coat, while Amy cried and rubbed his head telling him it was going to be ok.

A shadow fell over them.

"Move."

Peter and Amy looked up with shock on their faces. Charley quieted for a moment as his eyes fell on him, giving a pleading whimper, then slowly got louder as the pain returned even worse. Amy covered her boyfriend protectively, being careful not to bump the dagger. Jerry smirked at her and glanced at Peter. His beetle black eyes narrowed briefly. Peter returned the hostile glare as he stood up. Jerry eyed him up slowly, then sniffed the air around Peter, then grunted.

"What."

"You stay away you fucking bastard!" Peter growled through clenched teeth as he held up a cross dangling off a chain wrapped around his fingers. Jerry hissed at it lightly as he stepped back, glancing at Charley then back to him.

"A little late for that don't you think? If I wanted to kill Charley, or you, I would have done it already." Jerry stated as he eyed Peter's cross with hatred. His fingers flexing slowly trying not to step back again.

Peter held his ground, even though he was terrified. He swallowed as his throat went dry. The monster had a point, as bad as it was. If he wanted them dead then it would have already happened.

This creature terrified him. This demon who killed his parents when he was just a boy, then showed up again a month ago and tried to do the same to him, then was killed, only to come back with even more vengeance and anger directed to the two of them. This was a personal vendetta.

"I'll tell you what Vampire Killer," Jerry said slowly as he smirked. "Put away your cross and I could help the little whelp, and you can live to fight me again another night."

Peter frowned suddenly. Where had this come from? There was a catch, there had to be. The devil doesn't make a deal without a seriously big catch. Peter looked down at Charley and Amy for a moment, lowering his hand slightly. Charley still cried and screamed in unfounded agony, the girlfriend cried helplessly as she watched him try to pull out the knife.

"But?" Peter asked, looking back at the vampire. Jerry smiled as he took a careful step closer to the illutionist.

"But," The two stood there silently. One smirking deviously, the other stared with frightful nervousness. "Charley is mine. I will have him anyway you look at it. I will claim him and spare you just this once."

"No! Peter you can't let him!" Amy cried in protest, neither of the men acknowledged her plea.

"And if you refuse, I'll just kill you and take him anyways." He said as he looked down at Charley. "Your choice."

Peter swallowed and closed his eyes. The urge to run was overwhelming, but he wouldn't run from him again. He wasn't about to let the young man be taken without a fight. But there was always an option. He rolled his shoulder slightly. He opened his eyes and raised his hand again as he glared.

"I'd rather die." Peter said in complete defiance, risking himself in hopes to save Charley.

Jerry looked back at him slowly as he smiled.

"I hoped you would say that." He said with a pleased tone.

He grabbed Peter by the throat, the black eyes gazed into Peter's wide brown eyes with dark intent. He held tight as he threw him down hard, and kicked him hard in the belly. Peter yelped and couched blood. Pain rippled in his core and stopped moving. Jerry looked at him and kicked the side of Peter's head and heard a loud crunch.

He turned towards Charley and Amy slowly as he turned his eyes to Devin.

"Hold her." Jerry said calmly as he tilted his head watching Charley stare up at him fearfully. Amy screamed as Devil grabbed her roughly and pulled her away.

Charley growled at Jerry as he knelt down slowly. His mind telling him to fight and his blood told him to submit to Jerry, he was so close to breaking the fine thread. And the. vampire seemed to know.

"That's right, your mine. Your just making it worse on yourself Charley, so stop fighting me." Jerry said as he grinned at him, then looked around carefully. Then wrapped his fingers around the hilt, Charley panicked and grabbed hold of Jerry's wrist and groaned loudly as the blade shifted slightly.

"Don't!" Charley begged through his tears, clenching teeth as Jerry knowingly shifted the blade again.

"Don't fight me then." Jerking the dagger again with a wide smile as Charley sobbed painfully. Glancing over at Devin and Amy, Jerry laughed as he jerked again.

"I won't fight!" He cried out suddenly, unable to stand the torture any longer. "I swear it! Just stop! Please!"

Jerry looked down at him and narrowed his eyes as he gripped the hilt and forced the steel to push upwards. Charley arched his back and his hands flew off of the devil's wrist and loud, agonized cries broke out of the boy. Jerry closed his eyes and reveled in the sounds. He yanked the blade out and carelessly tossed it over his shoulder.

"Good boy." He said as he stood up. "Do it again, and I'll kill everyone you care about then I'll kill you."

Charley lay on his side as his chest slowly healed, his eye shut as he cried silently. He felt so vile and disgusted at his promise to the beast. He was beyond hungry now because of all the blood that he had lost, feeling the soaked fabric cling to his skin. He had a hard time keeping himself on the ground, and not on Amy or Peter.

All was lost to Charley. His eyes opened slowly as he looked at Amy. She lay unconscious on the ground. Jerry's feet came into his line of site and then a hand that grabbed hold of his arm and pulled him up.

"Time to go Devin."

Charley turned his eyes towards Peter, who lay on the ground, not moving either. He wasn't sure if he was dead or alive. He begged to whatever God listened for his friend to be alright. Jerry picked Charley up and carried him from the building.

What the hell was going to happen now was unknown to him. Whatever it was going to be, was to be the worst of it all.

**XX**

**To be continued! Reviews would be grand! So please do leave one. **


	15. Chapter 15

** Indeed my grammar and spelling is horrendous, but I'm working on it. I may not be a pro, but I'll get there eventually. :) **

**As always, thank you for the reviews! Keeps me going. I'll try to keep the typos to a minimum. How do you think it is up to this point? Any questions? Lol MOVING ON!**

**Remember Me 15**

**XX**

"You won't get far, you know that."

Charley said faintly as he sat in the back seat of the car, suppressing the hatred in his voice. They had been driving around the city for well over an hour. His wicked chest wounds had already healed, and he was starving for blood. That comment earned a small laugh from Jerry, who only taunted him.

"Really? I've gotten this far with only minor problems. Been a while now since I've been back and yet I am still alive. So to speak, even with all the sniffing you and the 'vampire' expert have done." Jerry said with amusement in his voice.

"And who is going to stop me? Certainly not dear old Peter, and I highly doubt Amy would try to rescue you. She doesn't quite seem like the type. Are you going to stop me Charley? Face it, you're on your own kiddo. And it's not going to be easy. You've messed with things you have no business knowing, or even trying."

Jerry said darkly as they finally exited the city. Charley glared daggers into the back of Jerry's head and he felt frightened. Something had changed within him when he swore he wouldn't fight back, like something within him turned off. And he hated it. He was constantly afraid of Jerry.

Charley was furious that he had lost. Mad because he had no plan. Broken because he sacrificed himself to save others, giving up his own freedom. Question was, was all of it worth it?

Was he really on his own on this one? He prayed that Amy would be left out of this. Begging for Peter to be alright, that he would be alive still. All of this was too much.

If Peter really was dead, then he was on his own. With no way to fight back, he had no idea if he even could. Charley was starting hope for the future. Unless a fucking miracle happens.

An aching ball formed in his gut as the hatred boiled and fueled a rage he couldn't release. Charley pressed a fist to his lips as he stared out of the back window with teary eyes.

Charley's mind raced for any possible idea he could consider. Any way to kill him even.

He could try to run, he could get away quickly. But Jerry would just summon him back immediately. No good. What about setting him on fire again? No, he had a major weakness to it now that he was a vampire. He could stake Jerry, not do it himself but set it up so that Jerry ends up that way. Some how, maybe crash the car? Could that work? Highly unlikely.

Damn, he wished he still had that stake of St. Micheal. Even then, would he be able to touch it with his own hands? He could, Jerry was able to grab a cross right out of his hand without a problem before. So maybe!

Too many possibilities with even more impossible answers that were complicated or were very risky.

The stone!

Jerry still had the stone, right? Or did he? Who had it? Jerry had to have it, he had to. He was bent on getting it back, so he must have it. Somewhere close to him at all times. But he couldn't rule out the possibility that it could have been destroyed or thrown further then he could see. It could be anywhere.

Charley swallowed as he forced himself to be calm. He may have been trapped by this monster, but there was always a way to injure a beast. Always a way to weaken him, to the point he would cower away even. But how was he going to manage this was going to take a lot of thinking. He was deciding how and when he was going to strike when the vehicle stopped and Jerry just quietly watched a group of people a block ahead of them.

Charley glanced forward and remained silent, then a small giggle came from the gothic creature as Jerry backed out quickly. Charley held onto the seats as the car leaned to one side at the speed. Charley thought that was freaky. Jerry laughing was a scary sight.

"Looks like things are going to get interesting." Jerry said as he pulled into an alley and jumped out quickly. "Get out. You're coming along. No, you stay here Devin."

Charley frowned and slowly opened the door, climbing out of the car as his muscles strained in protest, casting a glance at the goth who displayed the look of disappointment. What was going on? Charley hugged himself as he watched Jerry walk towards the opening and lean against the concrete wall. Like he was about to grab someone. Charley stepped further away and shook his head.

Jerry glanced back to Charley with a deadly smirk. A young man walked past behind a small group and was snatched away without a sound. Jerry walked towards the young vampire as he smiled.

"Want to play a game Charley?" Jerry asked in a dangerous tone.

The teen shook his head and turned away. He closed his eyes, his hands hiding his face as his breaths grew heavy. Panic filled him along with a burning surge in his veins, making his flesh feel hot and uncomfortable. He shivered and shook his head again. Then a haunting smell of hot, pulsing life filled the air and Charley's blue eyes went wide with horror as tears filled his vision. He knew what that smell was and he let out a frustrated cry. Wanting to wrap his lips around the source, and wanting to shut it all away. Jerry laughed, casting his black eyes to this random stranger sentenced to death.

"You don't get a choice Charley. Welcome to the Family."

He threw the person forward, and watched as he ran away in terror while laughing darkly. Pleas for help filled the alley. Charley held his breath and covered his ears. Trying to block it out.

Suddenly Jerry was pressed against his back, one hand clamped around the teens throat, and the other hand hovered by his face while Jerry's lips grazed his ear. Charley couldn't ignore the smell that doubled in strength and his eyes snapped open. Turning his gaze to the dead white hand with tears of blood along his fingers.

"You smell that Charley? You can't ignore it. You won't because your going to kill and your going to enjoy it. Or I promise you I will make you kill that sweet, neglected mother of yours."

Charley felt the icy tears roll down his cheeks as his eyes shifted to the man running down the filthy alley, and turned completely black. Jerry's words stung him.

He had to do this to whoever poor fellow this was, because he didn't want to risk calling Jerry's promise. He wouldn't ever harm his mother, or this man but it was unavoidable. Someone was going to die and nothing would change it. His mom or this man. He wanted to run away, but he slowly felt his reasoning mind slip into a constant thought as the heavy scent of blood edged him on.

Catch, feed, kill. Catch, feed, kill.

No, don't think that! Clear the mind, don't think that. Yes, best to clear the mind to hunt better. To catch him; to feed on him; to kill him. Smell the fear, taste it. Bask in the aroma of it all. Chase it, and claim it. Kill.

Charley's breathing eased as his mind broke and the beast within was released. Jerry grinned and let go of the teen slowly. As soon as Charley felt his grip slack, he bolted after the stranger.

"Play nice kiddo."

Tears streamed along his face as he gained on him almost instantly. Dashing around the corner as his clawed fingers reached for the back of the shirt. The cries for help intensified as his hands grabbed a hold and they both fell to the filth covered ground.

The man rolled over and Charley clamped a hand over the mouth, issuing a shush of his own. He glanced back over his shoulder then looked back down at the man as his tears fell from blackened eyes. Trapped between Jerry's command and his own urge to run away. The green eyes that stared at him fearfully as the beast above stared down in silence.

Charley closed his eyes while this poor victim beat his fists against Charley's chest and arms, screaming beneath the white clawed hand that covered his mouth. His free hand went up and wiped at his eyes. He knew that he had to do it, but he didn't know if he would even stop himself. Last time, last time he had Peter break him out of that starved fury. The longer Charley pushed the inevitable, the more fearful this stranger he knelt over became. Further fueling his dark desire to cause pain and fear, and furthering his self hatred for liking it a little. He clenched his jaw as his eyes opened slowly, his mouth as dry as the desert once more. Taking in the taunting scents around him his free hand shook like he hadn't eaten in weeks.

"I'm sorry, I have no choice." Charley said weakly as he lifted the man up away from the ground effortlessly. His ears pounded in time with the terrified man's heart. "I'm so sorry! I just..."

He let out a small growl as his teeth tore into the flesh. The man screamed in agony beneath Charley's hand. The nameless man's trembling hands grabbed at his dark curls as he swallowed the overwhelming hot torrents of blood, it splashed out against his face as he took a breath and went back for more. Painting a bright red over his pale white flesh. His mind went blank as he let out a moan of desperation as he latched onto the man. Hurting him anytime he struggled, or made a noise. It was so good. He wouldn't stop this, even while knowing it was beyond wrong.

Charley secretly liked the strength, knowing he could easily overpower someone in an instant. Not being weak like he had always been.

He raised his eyes a the sounds of struggle was currently echoing around the alleyway. Charley raised his head and glared suddenly. Feeling a powerful surge of being renewed. He stood up, ferociously wiping at his face while reality suddenly set in. He breathed out quickly as he stared at his hands. He made an anguished face. His eyes rimmed red as he slowly looked down at the man who was twitching. He didn't know what to do suddenly.

He dropped to his knees as he instinctively reached forward and was about to utter an apology when he realized he couldn't make up for this. There was no was someone could say 'I'm sorry I attacked you and drank your blood, now your dying. No hard feelings?' Just doesn't happen.

Charley Brewster had just committed murder. There was no way in hell was he ever going to forgive himself for this, let alone Jerry. He sat back and drew up his knees then wrapped his arms around them. His eyes full of regret when the man's hand started to reach out for Charley. He watched it with sorrow and guilt as it raised in the air with the dying man's eyes locked on him, the teenager let out a weak sigh as it dropped to the ground and it grew silent.

Charley lowered his face into his arms as he numbly stared at the corpse he created. He couldn't move, or he wouldn't. Feeling a numbing guilt and self loathing that made him seem to shut down as his mind called him a murderer and his body cried in joy for more.

"Your a messy boy Charley. Make sure you tear off the head, or he'll come back as a brother. Might have to play round two and make sure you get it right." Echoed a deep calm voice.

Charley turned his head and glared at Jerry. He leaned forward suddenly and ripped off the head with a strained grunt only to turn towards Jerry and throw it. Jerry batted it away with his hand and gave Charley a look that meant to end it. Charley growled at him and the master vampire only grinned.

"Cute. Now grow up and get in the car." Jerry said sarcastically as he wiped the blood on the stolen uniform he still wore.

"Why?" Charley demanded as he balled his hands to fists.

"Because I said so. And because if you don't willingly, I'll just make you. Like this." He smirked and stepped forward, he hissed at Charley with his fangs shown. The teen returned it fearfully and shuffled away from Jerry who laughed at him.

"You can't go against me, remember? Its not going to happen, so stop acting like it is. We have a long way to go still and I want to leave. That should hold you over till we get to the next stop in a few hours. Now get in the fucking car."

The man said with venom in his voice. Charley glared at the ground as he reluctantly made his way back to the car. His original plans shattered now, he definitely had no hope for the future. He could feel the man walking behind him, he could feel his eyes on his back. Jerry was winning. And what could he do to stop it?

He slammed the car door as he sat in the back behind the goth, who looked at him with quiet eyes.

"Keep staring at me Devin and I swear to god that I am going to rip you apart." He said bubbling with anger, Devin cackled.

"Just ignore him. He's upset because he ran out of options. Poor little Charley." Jerry mocked as he sat down, started the car and pulled out of the alley and drove out of the city.

"So where are we going now?" Devin asked finally, the continuous silence was too much.

"Home." Jerry stated, Charley looked up at him with wide eyes. Jerry smirked at his reaction and glanced back. "A long way to go, right."

Devin didn't understand but kept silent about it. Another hour had past and they were reaching his neighborhood, Charley glanced around and frowned. They drove past his house, and there were cops out front. He watched as his mother cried and panicked over something. What was she told?

He raised a hand and touched his fingertips as the figure of her as she passed by and was gone. Parking in front of an empty house Jerry turned his attention to Devin.

"Go inside and wait with the others. They should all be there downstairs."

Devin nodded and climbed out of the car and quickly disappeared inside. Jerry waited a moment before he glanced back at Charley and smirked.

"Sit tight."

He climbed out of the car and walked along the lawn for a moment, casting a slow careful glance around before he knelt down and started digging. Just as he had to his yard, Charley sat straight as he watched. Jerry's arm dove into the ground and returned with a pipe in his hand. Charley swallowed as he continued to watch, unbelieving that Jerry was about to destroy his own lair, and for what reason? Once Jerry was back on his feet, and the pipe in his grip he looked for something to break it open, and for a flame. Then he turned towards the construction site just behind the patch of houses.

Jerry vanished. Charley searched around and put his hand on the door handle, and opened the door. Carefully putting one foot on the sidewalk, then the other. He stood up and looked around carefully, what to do now? If he ran, he wouldn't get very far. his eyes glanced back at the pipe that was pulled up, and there! Just a little further ahead. A cell phone.

He dashed for it and dashed back into the car. Panicking in case Jerry saw, but no vampire in sight. He carefully scanned over the phone and checked for a password. To his luck, there wasn't one. He went into the texting and sent Amy and Peter both the same message.

_I'm alright. He's going home. I hope your alright. Don't text this number, he doesn't know I have this phone. Keep it that way. I'll text again if I can. Don't tell my mom anything. Don't tell anyone you heard from me._

He sent the message and shut the phone off. Hiding it beneath the driver seat, glancing up to see Jerry carrying a rather large torch in his hand with a calm look on his face, and proceeded to finish what he started. Charley watched in silence as Jerry used the torch to create a hole, then shoved the burning nozzle. Inside and leapt back. Nearly an second later, the house exploded.

Jerry walked back to the car quickly and drove off. He stayed quiet for the rest of the ride. The nest had to die. Too many to bring at once, too many to look after for this trip. Too noticeable. But he was returning to the homeland. Nearly three hundred years had past since he was last there.

Hours past and they eventually left the state, Charley feared the future when Jerry glanced back and smiled at him.

"Round two."

**XX**

Peter gasped loudly when he regained consciousness.

He felt really cold, and naked. But why? He let out a shaky breath suddenly, his neck was really stiff. Not to mention his whole body felt that way, but not as bad as his neck.

His back was against something cold, and hard. And there was something smooth and light covered him. A sheet perhaps?

Where was he? Where was Jerry and Charley? Amy, was she alright? And who was the little goth kid?

He opened his eyes slowly and saw only darkness. He blinked a few times to moisten his dry eyes. He made to sit up, and smacked his forehead against something metal. Peter groaned and raised his stiff arms to feel around as the smooth fabric fell away from his face. It was cold metal he felt, and it was a small area he was trapped in. He frowned as fear set in.

Where the hell was he? What the fuck happened? How long was he out? How did he end up here?

He rubbed his face in the dark as his eyes finally adjusted. He looked around the small area, and saw that he was laying on a slab. His eye widened and he whimpered.

"What the fuck! WHAT THE FUCK!" Peter cried out as his hands pressed against the metal on either side of him. Panic filled him. "Let me out! Fuck!"

Was he in the morgue? Was he dead? If he was, why was he moving around? Then it all came back to him.

Jerry killed him. Jerry kicked him so hard that he broke his neck. He shut his eyes and covered his face as he wailed. But why was he awake?

Charley's bite! Of course!

Peter was bitten by the teen, then murdered and came back. He was a vampire now and he failed at his promise. He let Charley be taken, but he knew that he couldn't have stood a chance against Jerry. He tried, he really did. Well not really. He wanted to in his heart, but he never got the chance.

But now he could get that chance. He lowered his hands for a moment and listened for any sounds. Nothing. All he could hear was his own quick breaths echoing in the small compartment.

Peter leaned his head back and studied the door that kept him inside. Would it be difficult to break it open? He had to try. He needed to get the fuck out here and find Charley, find him and save them both. Hopefully.

His hands reached over his head and pressed against the cool steel, unsure if it would work. Shifting his body slowly as he planted his feet firmly against the back of the compartment and pushed.

Nothing.

He let his arms drop and he breathed out slowly. Taking one long slow breath he tried again. Putting all his effort into it. Clenching his jaw while he pushed as hard as he could possibly could, the sound of dull moaning as the steel strained against Peter's efforts grew louder until the thick steel door broke open and hit the floor loudly.

Wincing as the light blinded him for a moment. Peter made a small noise as he slowly looked around with narrow eyes. There was a putrid smell in the air, and it was sickening. He breathed heavily as his eyes accepted the bright fluorescent lights, seeing that he was indeed in a morgue.

Peter's pale hands gripped the opening as he pulled the slab out far enough to climb off. He did so carefully, his stiff limbs made his escape slightly more difficult. Once Peter was on the floor standing with stable legs, he grabbed the pale white sheet and wrapped his naked figure in it. Peter leaned against the protruding slab and bit back a sob. He didn't want to be this. If he was to die then it should have been for good. But not this.

He needed to get out of here. Get out of this place that smelled so putrid. That smelled so much like...like death.

His eyes looked around slowly. There had to be clothes around here somewhere. Maybe even his own. But where?

He had never been to a morgue before. He was going to have to be extremely careful and not run into anyone. How would he explain walking around?

A dull ache filled his body, he was going to need to have blood soon or something really bad was going to happen. And since this is where they stashed bodies, then they had to have blood here too. He turned and walked towards the door. His ears listening for any sounds that could lead him out. There were voices down the hallway, but it was a TV that spoke. He followed the sounds slowly as he crept silently.

Peter looked into the room and saw that it was a small employee lounge. There had to be clothes here somewhere.

Going into the room he locked the door and closed the blinds. Walking over to a row of lockers he opened one up and found nothing. He continued his search until he found a hooded sweater and jeans.

Peter dropped the sheet and pulled the clothes on as quickly as he could. Once he pulled the sweater over his head, the TV caught his attention.

_'A freak attack at the Hard Rock Hotel last night leaves police asking many strange questions. Witnesses to the incident all say that during the showing of Fright Night, that it was in fact vampires who lead the attacks. Las Vegas Police are asking for any witnesses who haven't been questioned to come forward with information regarding the assailant that is the main suspect for leading the attacks, for the murder of Peter Vincent, the kidnapping of Charley Brewster, and putting a young woman in the hospital with minor injuries. The assailant is described as a Caucasian male with black hair, around six feet tall, and extremely violent. No further details on the incident have been released at this time...'_

Peter relaxed slightly as he stopped listening. Amy was alright and alive. Jerry had a heap of trouble coming his way now that the police are now involved. He sat on the edge of a table and rubbed his face again.

But he was screwed, Peter didn't have a clue what to do next. He was considered dead. Great!

Maybe he would go see Amy as soon as possible and Charley's mother. He looked at the time, seeing it was shortly after nine in the evening. Time to move.

Leaving the lounge barefoot, he looked around for any sign of an exit. Seeing one down the hall, Peter nearly ran towards it in his rush to get out. Upon reaching the door, he ran right into someone. Peter stumbled back uttering apologies and looked to who ever it was.

An employee. He looked terrified seeing him standing in front of him. There was a delicious smell coming from the middle aged man, he shook his head and reached down and pulled him to his feet.

"You're dead! You're dead!"

"Yea. It is exactly what it look like. Where is my stuff?" Peter said carefully as he looked around.

The man let out a squeak of an answer. Peter groaned and grabbed hold of the lapels of the coat and he pushed him against the wall.

"I don't have time for this." He said, his voice eerily dangerous. "Where the fuck is my stuff? I was brought in here with it all. Oh wait, I didn't have my phone on me. Never mind. Its at home. I'll come back for my coat later."

The scent of fear grew in strength as he held the man tighter. His eyes dropped to the mans throat, he slowly licked his lips as his gums ached painfully. By the look on this man's face, he probably saw the fangs. Peter stopped and pushed the man to the ground roughly. The man's pounding heart sang out and started to drive Peter mad. It was so inviting. Just a little he would take, just enough to keep him awake.

"Don't say a word." He said as he suddenly bit into the man and drank, his heart ached in guilt for doing this, but his body sang as the man's blood filled him. The man beneath Peter didn't put up much of a struggle, blood pooled beneath them and had sprayed against the wall and rolled down. A gory sight to see. He pulled away and dropped the man suddenly, he went to far and he was dead. Peter breath heavily as he looked around. He stood up slowly and wiped at his face as his eyes caught sight of a surveillance camera.

What was he going to do now? He just killed someone. The hunger was sedated and he stopped aching. But he killed someone. Peter sighed as he looked down at the dead man. As bad as it was, there were more important things to worry about than this. There wasn't enough time in his world to grieve, not now. He let out a breath as he slowly stepped back. He wanted to drink.

Peter then turned to run out the exit, leaving the dead body on the ground as he looked around slowly when he came to the street. It wasn't really busy, but it wasn't quiet either.

Where was he? He looked at the street sign and then to the right. There was a hospital. Was it the right one? He hoped it was.

He glanced down at himself, and surprisingly there was no blood on him except for his hands, he wiped at his face again just in case. Probably should have found shoes. Peter went towards the entrance and went in. His bare feet slapped against the white floors as he approached the information desk.

"Hello, I'm wondering if you have a patient by the name of Amy Peterson admitted here yesterday evening?"

Peter asked and shivered suddenly. The smells of this place was too much, he could smell the chemical cleaners, people, blood and something else. The woman behind the desk looked over something. He caught himself sniffing the air in search of something.

"Yes, she is in the seventh floor, room seven fourteen. But visiting hours are over. You'll have to come back tomorrow." She said, Peter nodded and turned away. He walked back outside and looked around. There had to be a way to get up there.

"Fuck." He rubbed his chin thoughtfully as he glanced towards the side. He went back in and moved towards the stairs quickly. He went up and came out on the seventh floor. He scanned around and saw no one around. Peter carefully crept into the hallway and searched for the room Amy was in. He found it and opened the door, it was dark and the only light that was there was the light from a dim fluorescent tube above her sleeping head. He closed the door and walked over to the chair beside the bed and sat down.

"Amy, wake up." He whispered as he took her hand. She stirred but didn't wake. He grinned and patted her hand. "Amy."

She opened her eyes slowly and looked at his pale white hand clasped around hers. She panicked and nearly screamed as she sat up.

"No! Amy, Amy! It's me! It's Peter! Calm down!" He said as he stood and put his hands on her shoulders. She calmed but only slightly as she was fully awake now.

"Peter?" She asked weakly, then launched forward and hugged him tightly. He smiled and patted her back. "I thought you were dead! They said you died!"

Peter pulled her hands off and held them as he sighed.

"That's because I did."

"Wait, what?"

"I did die. Jerry broke my neck." He said as he sat back in the chair and stared at the floor, rubbing his neck thinking about it again. "I just woke up in the morgue downstairs not that long ago. Naked. Laying on a slab. You have any idea how fucking scary that is?"

"The morgue? Wait...are you...are.."

"A vampire? Yeah, sadly. Charley's fault actually. Little fucker bit me while we were at my place yesterday afternoon. I forgot he did.." He said with a small laugh. "Oh god. I hope vampires can get drunk because I am going to start as soon as I can."

Amy stared at him silently as tears rolled down her face.

"Your not going to hurt me are you?"

"Oh fuck no. It's bad enough I killed someone already, you think I am going to hurt you? No, I'm not so don't worry Peterson. Least I don't think so. I hope not. I have bigger fucking things to worry about princess. Have you heard anything from Charley? Anything at all?" Peter asked as he rubbed his face.

"I, uh...yeah. I got a text from him yesterday. But it wasn't from his phone." She said as she reached into the table beside the bed and fished out her phone. She scanned over it for a moment and showed Peter the message slowly. He took it and read it.

"Home? What does me mean 'he's going home'." He frowned and thought a moment. Then it clicked. "Oh fuck me..."

"What? Peter, what?" Amy asked, worried and stressed out now.

"Remember, when you guys came to my place and I told you that Jerry's breed originated in the Mediterranean and all that shit?"

"Yeah, but what does that have to do with this?" She asked, not catching on.

"That's his home. Jerry is going home to the Mediterranean." Peter said as he stood up and moved to the window.

"He already has a head start, and I don't know where to even fucking begin. That's a ridiculously big fucking area to look for someone."

"You have to do something! Peter, Charley is with him! If he gets there then we lose! Charley won't come back." Amy said as she fought back tears. "Please! You can't let that happen!"

"I know that Amy, believe me. I know that. I have to go, maybe I can find something at my place to help me out. If you hear anything from him you call my phone as soon as you can. I will bring him back. If I don't, then you have my permission to kick the undead shit out of me." He said as he stared out the window and to the horizon, wondering which way the two were going.

Maybe Charley will send another message.

Amy smiled and laughed a little through her tears as she nodded.

"You know that this is our longest conversation to date?" Peter said suddenly, and Amy laughed again.

"Let's hope its not the last."

Peter sighed and leaned towards her slowly and hugged Amy again, feeling the life pulse beneath his fingertips as his gaze shifted to her throat hidden behind her golden locks. It drew him in, calling him with each beat of her heart. He pulled away and shook his head as he clenched his jaw.

"I'm sorry, I have to go." He said quickly, Amy only nodded as she wiped away her tears. "I can't stay here any longer."

"Peter, be careful. And both of you come back."

Peter left the room quickly and sighed as he walked back down the hallway.

Where was he even going to start? There had to be a hint somewhere within his brain. The knowledge he had should help him. He went over what he remembered. Peter went into the stairwell and headed back down.

Jerry's race was very powerful; they lived in the ground; they always lived in groups; all were linked with the master vampire; and apparently now they can survive without a body for a while. What else was he missing! There were vital pieces missing from his memory. Peter growled in frustration as he entered the main floor of the hospital again. He needed to get home, and fast.

**XX **

**To Be Continued!**

**Reviews! Reviews! Reviews!**


	16. Chapter 16

**Merry Xmas bitches. Jk but really. I take pride in my work, though I seem sane I am not. Even though I am considered a loser, I kick booty. Least I am not a robot. Beep boop bee beep boop!**

**Well that was random...**

**Hope all yall are having a wonderful holiday! I sure am! Xmas soon, drum kit for my Mini-me. Going to megadeth for my xmas gift! Sweet! Sorry, excited and I had to share it. And I am rambling again!**

**What do you think of this so far? Would love to hear back from you readers! Thank you so much for the reviews I have gotten so far, makes me try harder to please you. I am your servant! To a point.**

**Anyways, onwards!**

**Chapter 16**

XX

Peter had gotten to the Hard Rock, he had come to a realization that he would have to go through the lobby to get to the stairwell and garage parking, as stupid as it was, he wasn't exactly sure where the back entrance was. And also that he was going to look very suspicious if he walked in there without shoes, and looks remarkably like the man who just died there last night.

Was it closed down? Was it open? Cops? No cops? What was going to happen next? He grew nervous again.

He stood across the street, standing in the shadows of an alley, watching the building traffic closely, pressing against the building whenever someone passed. He closed his eyes with a smirk suddenly.

"This is so bloody cliché." He giggled to himself for a moment before he grew serious. Rubbing his forehead slowly while observing the building. "Fuck."

From the looks of it, it was still opened but there was something off about it. There was a lot of people going in and out but he couldn't put his finger on it. He needed to get into his flat as soon as possible, Peter took a long breath as he took a slow step forward.

Maybe it was time to try out his vampire side, use it to get home? Probably not smart, but can't argue against the clock. Peter let out a nervous breath as he sprinted out of the alley and across the street as fast as he could. Within a blink of his own eye he was there across the street. He let out a breath as he smiled. He had to admit, that was fucking cool. Scary as shit, but cool. That could definitely come in handy.

He shook of the excitement and walked calmly towards the entrance as he pulled the hood up, getting a stronger feeling of something strange. He passed the entrance and cast a quick studying glance. He involuntarily growled, catching odd glances from those he walked near. Peter kept his head down and went through an alley. He couldn't go through the front for some reason! Why? Why couldn't ge get through the front?

"This just fucking keeps getting better and better!" He grumbled to himself as he looked for the back entrance. Maybe he should have learned where it was, rather than have a general idea.

After a few minutes of speed searching, he finally found the door. But it was locked! What luck! Being on short nerves as it was, Peter took a moment to flip the fuck out. Shouting numerous curses loudly while assaulting the door till it was bent inward. He leaned over with hands on his knees, he sighed as he stared at his bare feet. He felt a little better.

"Stay calm...stay calm." He chanted to himself when he realized that he had claws, and fangs. His eyes had probably changed too. So, too much emotion can trigger the change too, not just the thirst. Interesting.

Peter straightened out and cast a careful glance around as his hands grabbed the bent metal, and pulled. The door whined in protest before it broke open and he slipped inside. Pulling the door closed as he took a step back then turned around.

"Ok, wrong door. Where the fuck am I?" He said aloud, as he moved along the plain white hallway. He hadn't been over in this part before so now he was lost. He pulled the hood down and kept going down the hall. He eventually came to a set of doors at the end. Peter was unsure of what lay beyond but he wasn't about to go back outside. He pushed against the doors and went through when the doors swung open. Peter's eyes adjusted to the dark room as he walked further. He took a sharp breath in.

The auditorium.

His bare feet slapped against the wooden stage as he walked to the center. And not even five feet from where he stood was a white outline on the wood. He covered his mouth as he stared at it. Tears welled in his eye as he sat down suddenly. That was his own outline! He looked to the side and there were blood stains in the wood from Charley.

"I really am fucking dead. If that isn't a kick in the balls, then I don't know what is." He finally admitted. It was one thing to know that he was, but to see this was causing him to feel numb. But the sight of the blood stains was making him feel angry as well.

Peter lay back against the ground and tears rolled from his closed eye. Why couldn't he have the balls like Charley! He was a freaking teenager and was more of a man then he was. Calling himself a loser, always wanting to run away and always drinking. He was weak, sure he had brains, but he was weak. He owed his life to the boy, or at least part of it.

If they were to team up officially, Peter knew that he would be the sidekick to the gutsy twirp. A tiny smile formed on his lips as he imagined the two of them killing vampires, and Charley wearing that retarded suit. It could happen, right? Time to find the hero and save the day, be the man he should be.

He sat up and got to his feet, itching at his shoulder slowly as he let out a shaky breath. He could be strong. Be brave, right? Yea, sure. Brave.

He turned towards the elevator, wondering if the spare key was still in the same spot. He walked towards a small table in the corner, and reached his fingers behind the edge. Nothing. He frowned and knelt down to look, seeing no key he groaned and quickly searched around it again.

"Oh come on!" Peter said as he stood up.

"I don't want to walk!" He whined lightly as he headed towards the adjoining stairwell. Opening the door roughly and started climbing the stairs. He cast a quick glance up and frowned.

"But no! Have to go up the bloody stairs! That's a lot of stairs. Who actually walks up that many fucking stairs! God damned fucking stupid ass shit this is!"

Eventually Peter stopped his whining and reached the top, even faster than he had expected. Once he entered the flat through the door Charley had broken the other day. The first thing that needed tending was clothes and shoes. Stripping down to nothing as he went to the bedroom. Pulling on a well fitting tee shirt, comfortable underwear and jeans that weren't crushing his thighs. Which now felt a lot better then what he had on before. Even some nice soft socks; not very many people knew but he enjoyed soft socks. Now no one else will now. Being classified to the world as dead and all. Pity.

This place had many smells to it he had come to realize. Ones he knew about, and ones he didn't, and others he wanted to forget. Scents of sex, alcohol, anger, sadness, and death, and violence. Faint hints of Charley and Amy's happiness drifted about, but nothing more then a hint. Peter stood by his mini bar and was already pulling the lid off a bottle.

His brown eyes drifted around the room as he drank, it tasted a lot different. But was still good. Peter glared at everything he had, knowing that nearly all of it was useless to him now. Was collecting all of this really worth it? Sure, the great vampire expert was 'dead' and became the very thing he was the expert about. He hated being a vampire, but then again he had strengths he could use. Because everything had a weakness, and he knew all of his.

Peter slowly moved to the large windows as he looked around the city. It was weird to not see himself in the window reflection. Everything else was there in the room, even the bottle of Midori he held. Just no Peter. He rubbed his eyes and drank some more and tried to remember where he had stashed his cell phone. Not in the bedroom, not in the study, not at the morgue, either it was somewhere downstairs, or somewhere in the house. He turned around and picked up the universal remote that did everything, and called his phone. His ears straining as he listened, of course it was on vibrate. But he heard the damn thing shake somewhere close. He turned and searched as it buzzed, and buzzed. He looked beneath a chair and rolled his eyes.

"Of course."

Peter pressed a button on the remote and tossed onto the chair and grabbed the phone underneath. He opened the text messages, putting the bottle to his lips again and saw one from a number he didn't recognize. The same text as Amy's, and he sat down on the arm of the chair. Wondering if he should call the Brewster house and speak to Jane.

His thumb hovered over the talk button as his eyes stared at the number. Was this going to be a good idea? Probably not, but the poor woman needed to know the truth about her son, as far fetched and insane as it was. He pressed the button and slowly raised he phone to his ear.

It rang, and rang. By the forth ring he hung up and headed to the study.

Peter spent the better part of the night rummaging through his pile of books, picking out possible clues and hammering back his stash of alcohol.

He had already downed two full bottles of whiskey and Midori and felt only like he drank one. Even on his third bottle, he was still able to see straight. His higher tolerance to the liquor was a bonus he figured. Peter sat at the table and his eyes scanned over the mess of papers and open books, even his laptop that displayed a satellite image of the Mediterranean Sea. Figuring that it was most likely an island Jerry was returning too. But which one? There was a lot of islands. But what if it wasn't? Maybe a background check on him would help. He grabbed the laptop and typed the name in, waited for a moment. Nothing very relevant came up. Peter sighed and put the laptop back on the table. The photographs that Charley had left behind the first time they met lay on the table. So much stuff and no leads what so ever.

Peter lazily reached for one and studied it again. The image of the crowned bird, or was it an eagle? Whatever. He huffed for the millionth time as he stared at it. It was an image that he would always remember till the day he dies, and stays dead. Raising the picture as he leaned back in the chair, his eyes narrowing. There had to be something that would give him a general idea of where exactly Jerry was going. Maybe it was the bird itself? Maybe the animal might narrow down the search! But then again how was he to know what bird this was. Time was ticking and he was still at square one.

Peter glanced at the clock on the computer screen and saw it was shortly after one AM. And Peter was still no where close to solving this riddle. Until his phone buzzed. He blinked for a moment then realized it was his cell. He snapped up and snatched his phone off the table and looked. He grinned as it was another message from Charley.

_'I'm in California. In a small town I don't know what it's called. Got here last night just before the sun rose. Peter if ur alright, please let me know. I don't know how much time I have before he comes back.'_

"California?" Peter raised a brow as he typed an answer quickly. "What the fuck is he doing in California!"

_'You little shit, of course I'm alright. No thanks to ur snack attack the other day. What r u doing in Cali?'_

Peter anxiously waited for a reply. Seconds felt like hours as he stared at the screen. Then a little orange envelope appeared with another buzz.

_'What? I'm so sorry man! U turned cuz of that? But I don't know y we r here. Something is happening 2 Jerry. I think he's afraid. Do u have the stone?'_

Peter frowned and thought for a moment. What was happening to Jerry? He thought that demon felt no fear. He grabbed the bottle and drank more as he thumbed a reply with one hand.

_'No, I don't. I woke up in the morgue a few hours ago and been busy ever since trying 2 find u, or where ur going. Let me know anytime u leave, or arrive somewhere. I'm coming to get you Brewster. I promise. Even if it doesn't sound hopeful. Do u still have that necklace I gave u?'_

He stood up and left the study. He needed to get things together fast and get to California before the night is over. Peter went to his bedroom and grabbed a duffel bag from the closet and threw it on the bed.

Buzz.

_'Lol doesn't sound hopeful at all. But I trust you man, I'll do my best 2 keep u in the loop. The necklace is in my room. Be careful and hurry as fast as u can. Plz man.'_

Peter smirked lightly as he gathered everything he could think off and stuffed the bag full, checking everything off as he went along.

"Ok. Whiskey...midori...shotgun...stakes...bullets...holy water...crossbow...arrows. Should have fire...yes. Fire..." He paused then sighed. Growing extremely uneasy about this now, as always. Peter wanted to back out so bad, but what if he did? Would he ever forgive himself again? Amy wouldn't if he broke his promise he made, Charley would probably end up hating him for running away. He had to do this. He had to, there was no other choice. It was up to him to save the day. Or die trying. Not exactly a positive outlook, but it was the path he was trapped in. What's the worst that could happen?

"Oh fuck my life." He said suddenly as he sat on the bed holding his face. Why was he wasting time on trying to convincing himself? No one else would be able to do this. He had to do this. He had too. A lot of things counted on him and his actions. He was the one to change the outcome. Peter took a long breath before he stood up and grabbed the bag, zipping it closed and carried it out of the bedroom.

"I can do this. Peter, you can do this. You're not a coward. You're not. You can do this. No problem. For Charley. For yourself. Easy peasy lemon squeezy." He closed his eyes as he groaned. "I am so going to fucking die."

He grabbed his coat and slipped shoes on as he took a long final look around the flat. Wondering if he would ever be back here again. Peter breathed out as he went through the place and exited down the stairwell quickly, making sure that no one was around. He fished into his pocket for his car keys as he entered the parking garage.

Peter quickly walked towards the vehicle, his foot steps echoed around the silent area. Unlocking the door quickly as he looked around, then tossed the heavy bag into the back seat. Stopping as he smelt someone walking towards him quickly, then a sense of hostility filled him. Peter felt the sharp pain in his gums as his fangs came out, and he cast narrow eyes over his shoulder. He pressed his back against a large concrete pillar and waited for the person to come closer. Once the stranger was close enough Peter's hands snapped out, grabbed the man's shirt and slammed him against his car with a threatening growl, baring his teeth.

"Oh my god! Yo-" Cried the young man as he recognized his attacker. He looked to be a few years older then Brewster, and wore a security uniform. The dark glare lightened when Peter realized it was the new guy that took over the security night shift a little under a month ago. He never even took the time to know his name.

First thing Peter smelt was fear. It invited him in again, his eyes drifted to the younger one's throat slowly. He let go of him slowly and stepped away breathing hard, his eyes never leaving the pulsing flesh. The soothing warmth was beginning to be too much for him again.

Being a vampire was a pain in the ass Peter concluded. Always hungry. Constant munchies. Constantly wanting to kill someone if he got too close.

"You're dead man, what the fuck! Your dead!" The guard stammered out in shock.

"Get out of here." Peter said wearily through a clenched jaw. The young man didn't move as he leaned against Peter's car, breaking into a sweat. Peter huffed and gave him an angry look.

"Get the fuck out of here!" He snapped louder and the young man gave a yelp and stumbled back. The scent of fear doubled in strength and made him smell the air. He smiled suddenly, the dark pleasure of causing terror filled him.

Peter stepped towards him and started breathing heavily as his brown eyes dilated to black. Stared hungrily at the scared security guard. His mouth and throat felt dry and constricted, his heart began to pound as the world around him started to fade out. His mind kept telling him to feed, as did his body. He trembled slightly as he started to imagine how he tasted. How much would he struggle, how much would he scream for him. Taking another step closer as he dully watched the young man scurry back away with whimpers. Peter caught himself just before he jumped on him, his eyes went wide as he stepped back.

"You have five seconds and counting to get the hell out of here. I'm not kidding." He stated as he forced himself to turn away. "Five...four...three..."

He heard shuffling then the sounds of footsteps pounding against concrete and Peter snapped.

"One."

He turned and went after him. His hands clasped around the terrified adult within a second and pulled him tight against himself with a low growl. One hand wrapped tightly around this man's waist, his fingers pressing hard against the clothed belly while the other clamped over the mouth. Sealing back the cries of terror. The smell of fear, adrenaline and the blood fueled his incredible thirst for it. Peter pulled the screaming man's head to the side sharply, and slowly lowered his lips towards the exposed throat. Feeling the pulse pound against his tongue slowly ran along the hot flesh, he could almost taste it. The muffled cries pushed against his hand, Peter grinned lightly. He let out a lustful breath. The pounding heart screamed to his ears, drawing him closer.

It was so close, so very close. Just a little further and he could have it all. Just one little taste, it wouldn't be so bad. Just one little suck.

He reveled in the struggle this poor fellow put up. Peter's lips drew back, exposing his elongated teeth slowly as his breaths hitched in his throat. He could almost taste it again. His eyes started to close, his fangs just about pierced the skin when he felt something warm trickle over his fingers. Peter looked at his hand and watched a tear roll down his dead white skin. His hold relaxed as his hand pulled away from the mouth.

BANG! BANG!

He blinked then felt a powerful burn in his own gut. Peter's grip vanished as he looked down. He was bleeding! What? How?

The terrified guard flew out of Peter's grip as he stared at his bleeding stomach, his pale hands prodding at the wounds. He felt something in the skin and he dug for it with a grunt. Peter pulled it out and he made a face. A bullet? He looked back at the guard who was running away with a gun in hand. The bullet slipped from his fingers as he dug out the other.

"You shot me!" He exclaimed loudly, more to himself than the young man. "He shot me!"

Peter stood there staring like an idiot as the footsteps faded away to a mere echo. He breathed deeply, looking down at his stomach again. The wounds were gone! His eyes stared blindly at the ground. What a wake up call.

He frowned as his mind finally cleared and took a few moments to calm down before he finally moved his feet back a few steps before he turned around. Walking quickly towards the car and got into it quickly, lest he try to eat someone else. Peter sat there for a moment as he figured out what to do next. Go to Charley's, get the necklace. Go to California. Finish this. Come home and figure it out from there.

Peter put the key into the ignition as he closed the door. The car came to life and he drove out of the garage. Driving quickly but carefully towards the road that led to the lonely neighborhood. He wasn't sure if he should go to Charley's house, but he was going to need that necklace. Did he tell him what it was meant for? Probably not. He was drunk when he gave it to him so it was a high chance that he didn't. It was supposed to grant the wearer the ability to remain undetected or something like that. But then again it might not.

An hour and a half had past without a problem, for now anyways, and Peter finally parked his car across the street from Charley's house. He looked towards the front of the structure for a long time. Debating if he should actually get it. He already had quite a bit to use as it was. The living room light was on, but that was it. He gripped the steering wheel as he looked at the house next door.

Peter was genuinely concerned for Jane. He knew the same feeling of a loved one vanishing. To have her world shatter at the news of her son's kidnapping, then have no further news on the whereabouts of Charley. It wasn't fair that his mother was left out of the loop. Looking back towards the house. He pulled out his phone and dialed their number slowly. Like before it just rang a few times, Peter was going to hang up when she answered.

_"Hello?"_

Peter sighed, she sounded weary and sounded as she was just crying. Or just woke up, or something. No turning back now. He was quiet for a moment.

_"Hello?"_

"Jane, don't freak out! It's Peter." He said carefully and quickly. Click.

"Did she just hang up on me? She hung up on me!"

He redialed and put the phone to his ear as he frowned slightly. It rang and kept ringing. Peter hung up, then redialed as he looked back to the house.

_"Hello? Who is this!"_ Jane's voice answered angrily.

"It's Peter. Don't hang up on me again! That was rude." He huffed quickly and opened the car door.

_"Peter? No, no this is not Peter. The police told me he was dead. Peter is dead!"_ She said quickly.

"Yes I know. Long story short, vampires again. Fun stuff. But that's not why I called. I don't really know why I called since I'm out front." He said then bit his lip, scratching the back of his head. Closing the car door slowly with a huff. He really shouldn't be doing this. "I know where Charley is. Just go to the door please."

He could hear her shuffling around, then gasp. He glanced up and saw her face in the living room window. Peter gave a weak wave with his fingers. He hung up and walked to the front door slowly as he nervously scanned around, pausing for a moment beside the garage door and glanced over at the house next door. It stank of blood, he could smell it in the breeze. He frowned.

He should investigate that after. The door opened a crack and he turned his head back. She gasped again as the thin line of light touched where Peter stood.

"Is that really you? You're dead! What is happening?" She slurred lightly as she opened the door fully. Her wide eyes were glazed over and Peter instantly picked up the scent of alcohol. And it wasn't him this time. He raised a brow slowly and grinned as she stared at him fearfully but also relieved, and very drunk.

"Well, I could tell you but I don't really have the time for full explanations. I figured as his mother, your entitled to know some of the deep dark secrets of the inner circle." Peter said honestly as he leaned against the side of the house.

"Basically Amy and I got a text message from Charley and I can't call him back or anything. Too risky for him. He has a phone but will use it when he can and if he can. I just need to know if you know of any strange happenings in the last 24 hours, anywhere close by? Seems I missed a day. But is there anything? At all? And also I need something from Charley's room." Peter was a horrible liar. He cleared his throat and stayed quiet, mentally smacking his face.

"Is it Jerry?" She said finally after a long quiet pause.

Peter stayed silent for a moment as he stared at the front steps. He huffed and scratched his head lightly. She needed to know, and turns out she already did.

"Uhm...yep. Yes it is." He said with a nod and pursed lips.

"A house blew up last night a few streets from here. Same way my house exploded. Gas line ripped out of the ground. And I thought I saw the fucker the other night. That's how I broke my van! I tried to run him over. It didn't work. I thought this whole monster business was done! As in for good!" Jane's tone was suddenly more accusing and angry now. That caught him off guard. He blinked and felt like he was put in the spotlight.

"Whoa! What are you getting mad at me for! I don't fucking know! If your going to do the whole angry mother bit, I'm going to stop listening. I don't want to hear you start throwing bullshit at me. No offense." Peter paused then glanced up, a questioning look fell onto his face. "Was anyone inside the house?"

"Just two burned up bodies, and a destroyed basement. And I'll throw whatever the fuck I want at you! If it wasn't for you, none of this would have happened!" She replied releasing drunken anger. Peter glared at her suddenly and turned away his eyes the other way. Her lash out angered him, he clenched his jaw. He felt bad enough as it was.

Two bodies? That's it? A destroyed basement and two bodies? Jerry torched his own nest! But why would he do that? Even more so, why was she blaming him?

"It wasn't my fault! I honestly don't know how it fucking happened. It's too complicated to even begin explaining it. Fuck sakes. The point is, I know where h-" Peter stopped and raised his brows as he looked back at her. She had a numb look to her now. Like she had given up all hope.

"Jane, are you alright?" He asked carefully.

"My son was kidnapped, I think I'm talking to a dead man. My fucking life involves vampires now. Would you be?" She slurred as she leaned on the door frame. Her eyes stared mindlessly at the ground, looking lost.

Peter chuckles and dropped his head.

"Good point." Peter said slowly as he shifted on his feet, keeping a comfortable distance from her. Since he was here, maybe he could retrieve the necklace. It's now or never.

"But anyways, can you invite me in so I can grab that little doo-hickey from his room, or do you want to get it. Its just a wee lil' black and green thing."

Jane stayed quiet for a moment, then looked at Peter. She took a breath in and stepped to the side. She sniffed lightly and looked ready to cry, he looked at the ground. He should leave. He shouldn't be here. He shouldn't have come here.

"Come in."

He didn't move for a moment. Not expecting her to allow him in, hoping she wouldn't. He walked up the steps and went into the house. He gave her a small smile and headed straight for the stairs and went up. Opening the door to Charley's bedroom and instantly began his search. After a few minutes he stood in the middle of Charley's room and thought for a moment.

"Where is it? If I was Charley, where would.." His eyes looked around the room and he looked at the small bookshelf above his bed. He stepped towards it and pulled a small box he recognized off the top. He opened it and pulled the necklace out.

"So like a girl." Peter smirked as he put it in his pocket. He turned around and went back downstairs, his eyes falling to Jane while she sat on the couch drinking again.

"Bring my son home Peter or I swear to god that I am going to hold you responsible a million times over." She stated bluntly.

Peter chuckled and closed his eyes. Standing at the stairs before he walked over to her and took the glass away.

"That's the plan." Peter said lightly, setting the full glass on the table without another word as he rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"Don't drink. It just numbs it."

He turned and headed for the door. Casting one final glance at her then vanished out the door. Peter sighed loudly then turned towards the house next door. Time to investigate. Don't be scared. Don't be afraid.

Crossing the small patch of grass that separated the houses. Listening carefully as he advanced on the house, swallowing nervous jitters. Best to go around back. Peter reached over the fence and opened the gate, pushing it open as he walked quietly walked over the gravel. Pausing as his eyes spotted shards of glass disappearing into the lawn, the back door was shattered. Peaking into the house and narrowed his eyes. It reeked of blood in this house. But someone else was here. Touching the door frame carefully as he pushed his foot over the threshold, he could go in. That meant the owner is either dead or had abandoned this place. Most likely dead he figured. Peter moved into the house quickly, his feet silent as he moved. Something happened, the floor was damaged. Like a fingernail tears in the linoleum. A few feet into the kitchen and he already saw blood caked to the floor. Bloody hand prints on the walls. Faint smells of terror and anger.

What happened here? He stopped when he heard footsteps from above. Glancing up to the ceiling and listened, someone was up there.

Peter moved towards the stairs and was about to go up when the person came towards the stairs and came down, talking on the phone. It was a woman. Young, filled out quite well. Sexy blond. He pressed against the wall and shifted to the side as she turned, vanishing to the living room as he listen to her talk. She sounded desperate and was crying. He breathed out. That was close. Peter turned his head again and he wend back outside, running past her so quickly she wouldn't have noticed. He stopped at the street. Letting out a breath.

He had wasted enough time. It was now almost four in the morning. Which meant he had only a few hours to get as far as he can till the sun came up. Going back to his car and drove off. Don't waste anymore time. He sent Charley another text.

_'I'm on my way.'_

**XX**

**To Be Continued!**

**Reviews would be lovely! Merry Xmas you guys! I'll update soon.**


	17. Chapter 17

**What's up muh peeps? Jk. How was your xmas? Mine sucked bawlz. Family drama, then fun stuff. Anyways, here's the next chapter. **

**I own nothing at all. Just the awesome idea. **

**Chapter 17**

Charley quietly watched out the window of the little place they were hiding in. It was dark and dusty inside with slivers of sunlight peeking in occasionally, it smelled stale and musty. Not exactly a top choice but there was no chance of burning to ash in here. No major risks of death. Well then again, there were always risks.

Jerry was down below in the earth, which left the teen to himself. It was four in the afternoon and much of the day was still to happen, or not happen.

Charley was dirty. Clumps of dirt clung to his hair and clothes, smudges on his skin, his shirt still torn and stiff with dried blood, like his pants. The only reason he was up and moving was because Jerry had started screaming in horrific torment. He had to claw his way out of the ground to escape the sounds. Then it just stopped as he came up the broken stairs. What could make a fucking vampire like Jerry scream like that?

The boy sat there silently crying by the dirty black window, his eyes quietly watched the beam of sunlight inch its way across the floor. He hadn't realized how much he missed being able to feel the sun on his skin, or that he was alive like the rest of the world. All the small things he took for granted. But it all of that was stolen away. Charley had no way of contacting anyone since he had left the phone beneath the seat in the car.

His heart ached because he hadn't said anything to his mother, only to Amy and Peter. He knew he had wounded her, and he couldn't even explain why. But Charley knew that he couldn't have done anything anyways. If he survived this, then he would do everything for her. Same for Amy. He would be the best boyfriend she could ever have. Wondering how his mom and Amy were doing. Wondering again if Peter was alive or not. Praying they all were alright, because he himself was doing really bad. Everything was becoming obscure to him. Nothing connected anymore, and he feared for his very existence. Whatever it was now, he knew he was slipping. Very slowly.

When they arrived to whatever this place was last night, Jerry had him play that stupid 'game' again. He of course had refused and just broke the persons neck. Which was a horrible idea. For going against Jerry, he ended up literally being beaten to a bloody mess. The demon broke whatever bones he could in Charley's body, then left him to heal as punishment. The fury that the vampire held was terrifying. Because he didn't show it, but only saw it in Jerry's eyes. The hatred and disappointment that burned in his direction was enough to make the teenager beg for forgiveness. But he didn't, he wouldn't give into him. He would rather take that beating over and over then give in.

The thing that had Charley worried the most was the dark hatred, and a faint glimmer of regret he caught in the monster's eyes when Jerry left him in the sad excuse for an alley. Charley laid in the filth as everything was put back in it's proper place. Jerry eventually came back and collected him like nothing happened. Picking him up off the ground and brought him to the shack, then put him in the ground to properly heal and rest.

The tenderness he showed made the teen feel that Jerry was completely unpredictable, and that there was more to him then just being a murderous creature. That was until Jerry's words carved into his very soul.

_You'll starve now. We'll see how long you last Charley. We'll see how much you resist tomorrow night._

He sat there for awhile longer and just pinched his lip. Going over whatever information he learned from Peter about Jerry's breed just to keep his mind busy. He sniffed as he rubbed his eyes weakly. His body felt as though he had been on a hunger strike for months; it hurt. His head was a constant throb, his bones felt empty, it was getting harder to see, and his veins themselves seemed to be going dry as the hours past.

Charley honestly felt abandoned and hopeless. Completely alone. Trapped between the devil and death. No back up at all.

He knew deep down that as soon as the sun would go down, he was going to hurt someone else. Otherwise unimaginable torment would fallow. But would he allow himself to fall to that point again? What time was it anyways?

He heard shuffling and his eyes widened slowly. Jerry was awake, and staring at him.

"Still crying? What for this time." He mocked as he slowly took heavy steps towards him. Charley twitched with every step.

"How's your appetite Charley?" Jerry asked as he stood in front of him, the stream of sunlight was the only comfort the teen had.

"I don't have one." He replied dryly. Knowing that Jerry knew different, and that he in fact was beyond starving.

"Now, why don't I believe that?"

"Probably because your a sadistic son of a bitch who doesn't know any different." Charley snapped darkly, half expecting him to lash out violently again. But Jerry just laughed. An honest laugh.

"Cute. Still fighting!" Jerry said as he knelt down and watched the stream of sunlight also.

"It isn't going to be hard to break you. Not hard at all. You're nearly broken now. In fact, I have the perfect idea to do it. And once I do, then well. You know the rest."

Charley just smirked as another tear fell from his eye. He was all talk, he was sure of it.

"I'm sure you do. You have a plan for everything." He said slowly, then swallowed. "Did you know you scream like a little bitch when you sleep?"

Jerry's smirk faded instantly, his face fell blank as he stood up. Charley looked up at him lazily and smiled. He stuck a nerve. By the silence Jerry gave, it struck a big nerve. Keep it going.

"Even with all the dirt piled on top of you, I could still hear you screaming like a little girl." He laughed as tears rolled out of his eyes. Trembling with fear while feeling the rage ripple from his captor. "Screaming like your getting it up the ass."

Jerry took a breath then knelt down again. Giving the teen a deadly stare as he glanced at the light, licking his lips slowly. The silence was unbearable, the teen swallowed again as he pressed himself further away from the vampire as he turned his gaze back to Charley, his face completely unreadable. Wishing he could become part of the rotted wood he leaned against, knowing that his words were going to end up bad. But then again, what was the worst that could happen? Another beating? That would only hurt for a short time. A painful short time.

"Oh Charley. Charley, Charley, Charley." Jerry spoke slowly, a dark evil smile started to grow on his face. "You're funny. Stupid. But funny."

Jerry's hand shot out and grabbed Charley by the throat violently, his long claws piercing the teens flesh and pulled him out of the corner in a blink of an eye. The boy hit the floor hard and slid a little bit as blood spilled from the wounds on his neck. Groaning as he rolled onto his side slowly, this motion was difficult due to the severe lack of strength. His body racked with pain. His eyes falling to the monstrous man as he slowly approached with a calm expression, flexing his severely burned arm.

"What should I do with you? Your a difficult child. So stubborn, and arrogant." Jerry said as he watched Charley struggle to get to his elbows, then slowly drag his knee up. "What will it take to get you to cooperate?"

Charley panted as he got to his hands and knees, shaking like no tomorrow. Giving a small laugh he looked at him slowly, his throat already healed.

"You dying for good would be a start." Charley replied with effort.

"That's the easy way out."

Jerry laughed as he stepped closer. His foot swung out and connected with the teen's chest. Sending him into the wall, then to the floor. Charley squeaked out painfully as he hit the weak floor and cracked it, holding his chest as he forced himself not to cry out like vampire elder wanted him to. Jerry's hand clamped a fistful of teen's curls and yanked him to his knees, causing the boy to hiss. Opening his eyes and glared hatefully up at him, Jerry returning the look with even more venom. The starved teen's trembling hands reached upwards and grabbed weakly at Jerry's arm, his fingers barely keeping their grip as he attempted to dig his nails into the flesh. Jerry narrowed his eyes slightly then shoved him down. Charley grunted as he fell into the floor again, inhaling the dust that floated off the wood and started laughing suddenly as he lay there shaking. The reason was unclear to himself as more tears fell from his eyes. He felt delirious.

"Your not going to last the night Charley. Better pick your battles more carefully." The vampire said slowly, sounding slightly worried then turned to go back down below.

Charley slowly drew himself up to sit against the wall as Jerry's figure vanished from his view, breathing out heavily as his side slumped against it. His head rolled against the wood as he tried to focus his vision. His heart pounded painfully hard against his aching bones, he rubbed his eyes as he let out a weak moan. Glaring blindly at the floor. Jerry was right. At the rate this was happening, Charley wasn't going to last till the morning. He just needed to rest a little longer. He would be alright. He started counting in his head for some reason.

When he finally stopped counting, it was around six hundred and something. The teen pressed against the wall as he pulled himself to his feet. Maybe he could find a way to escape. Jerry wouldn't risk going outside at this time, the sun was beginning to set and the outside was casted in shallow shadows. He could get away! Or at least try his best.

He made his way to the door, his hand running along the wall to keep his balance and he was starting to see less and less. He rubbed his eyes again as he pulled on the door and opened it. The doorway was cast in shadow, no thanks to the massive tree just a few feet away. Charley raised a hand to cover his eyes as he stepped outside. It was hot, really hot. He slowly shuffled his feet to the tree before he fell to his knees. He groaned then pushed himself to move forward. To keep going. Just hoping no one was around to see him.

He would be a frightful sight, to those who don't know what happened. He knew that because of his physical state, he looked exactly like what he didn't want. He looked like a freaking vampire. His nails were long claws, he could feel that nearly all his teeth were sharp and pointed, his eyes were probably different, his clothes covered in dry blood.

He pressed his hands against the tree as he rested his head, breathing out as he closed his eyes. Unsure of how long he knelt like that before he forced himself to his feet again and move on. More shadows were eating up the ground as the sun sank lower and lower. There was enough to allow him to walk around. He glanced back at the open door before he moved away as fast as he could. He looked around for the car they had arrived in, Charley needed to get the cell phone and hide somewhere.

Within the ten minutes he staggered around in search of the car, Charley found it and it was getting darker. And it was locked. He pressed his hands against the glass as he peered inside, relief fill his body as he saw it was still under the seat. He smashed his hand through the window and glanced around quickly. Like he would be able to tell if anyone was coming. He reached in and grabbed the phone as quickly as he could. Straightening himself as he smelled someone close by, he sniffed the air slowly as his veins began to burn. Who ever it was, they were really close.

Charley ducked down and rubbed his eyes again, leaning against the car. He turned his head to the side slowly as a small elderly woman came around the vehicle, then gasped.

"Good lord boy! Are you alright?" The frail woman asked. Charley kept his gaze away and shook violently. "Young man, should I call someone for you? Are you injured?"

"No, please no. Just go..." He said quickly as he stood up slowly and was going to move away when the woman touched his hand.

"You're hurt! Oh, you poor dear boy..." Charley slowly turned towards her and stared at the woman. She was a little shorter then him. Silver hair in braids that ran over her shoulders, her skin was a warm brown color that seemed to slowly draw him in. Her eyes seemed almost white with cataracts. God, was he ever hungry. She grabbed hold of his wrist and tugged, she was oblivious to the major details.

"Come with me child. Let's go get you cleaned up. Have a nice bowl of stew also, hm?"

He pulled his hand out of hers carefully. Fighting every dark urge and want that was directed towards her. His eyes stared hungrily and his ears only heard the slow weakened beats of her heart.

"No, no." He said as he stepped away. "I'm fine. Really..."

His breathing grew ragged and he stepped away from her again. He stuffed the phone in his back pocket and smelled the air again. Charley needed to get away from this place and quickly. The elderly woman laughed lightly.

"Alright, alright. This generation is so fearless. You be safe young man, and stay out of trouble. Lest you give your mother a heart attack or something."

Charley watched for a moment longer as the tiny woman hobbled away happily humming a tune, swallowing hard as he stood there. That was too close. Giving out a long breath as he dropped his weight against the vehicle, moaning weakly as he slipped to his knees. He was so exhausted and so very hungry.

"You really are a stubborn little imp." Jerry's voice came from the side, sounding impressed and annoyed. His boots crunching the gravel beneath him.

Charley let his head fall back as he shifted his failing gaze towards the figure who knelt beside him. Growling weakly at him as he attempted to get up.

"Always a surprise from you. I knew you were going to be a pain in the ass, but not this big of one." He chuckled as he stood up. "But I should have known better."

"Yeah, you should have." Charley's weak reply as he gave up trying to stand. Glaring at the ground as he panted. His legs felt like jelly now. Was this how dying felt? Very slow, painful and taunting? This wasn't fair. Jerry's voice brought the teen out of his thoughts.

"You're going to have to eat if you plan on ending me again." Stated the soothing dark voice. When did that voice ever sooth him?

"But your too stupid and stubborn to even let yourself go that far. Pathetic if you ask me. But I think I know why you won't let yourself. Because you like it. The fact that you, the scrawny kid from next door, can over power the big guy in an instant. The fear you create. Its all very..." He paused for a moment.

"How do you say it these days? Its all very...epic." He laughed as he pulled Charley to his feet.

"Am I dying?" He asked suddenly, jerry raised a brow.

"Probably."

The boy clung to the vampire helplessly, his legs giving him very little support now. His eyes glanced upwards once, only to gaze into the dark, haunting eyes of his most hated being on the planet. He wanted to cry again, he wanted to cry so hard. Jerry's hand grabbed Charley's throat again but this time he didn't squeeze, just held him like that. Jerry seemed to study him now. The look on his face made the teen question if he was going to let him die or help him. Charley grew uneasy and tried to pull away, then his eyes went wide suddenly. Were Jerry's green for a second?

The vampire twitched suddenly and growled lowly. Dropping Brewster as he twitched violently again, then grunted. Mumbling something with a breath, but Charley couldn't hear what he said. He swallowed then dared to say what was on his mind.

"He's not gone, is he."

Jerry turned his beetle black eyes towards him, then stormed off. The stunned teenager just watched as much as his failing vision would allow him to before he turned his eyes to something else. Was that fear he smelt?

What the fuck just happened! He slowly slumped backwards as everything faded out, so Jerry was going to let him die.

When he awoke he was still outside, but not in the same place. He could hear crickets and an owl some where far off. Another shack, it was ht and musty in here. He shifted and growled when he realized his hands were tied. He sat up quickly, and looked around.

Where ever he was, was brightly lit so it stung his sensitive eyes. He took a moment to let his eyes adjust before he looked around again. Struggling against the restraints quickly as he smelled someone, no two people approach. His eyes shifted towards the door way, he growled again. Charley felt like an angry kitten. He was defensive but very weak.

"Ah, so the freak of nature is awake! Hey!" It was a male voice. It reminded him of Peter suddenly, the slurred drunken words filled the air. Along with the strong smell of beer.

"Dude, look at his eyes! They are comple'ely black!" Another male.

Charley couldn't see where they were, but he could smell them. They were very close. He narrowed his eyes and just sat still, feeling some sort of understanding fill his mind. Wait, then go hard. He laughed suddenly.

"I know! So messed up! What do we do with it now?" One of the males said, Charley sniffed the air as he smiled weakly. They were dumb adults. "Pass me 'nother."

"You should probably pray to whatever god you have that I don't kill you." Charley stated. "Because I probably will."

The men laughed, then a gun barrel appeared in his face. He could see the outline and smelt the gun powder. He couldn't help but laugh, knowing it wouldn't kill him but it would really hurt if they used it. He watched the arm by his face as he slipped his thumbnail into whatever bound his hands and sliced through it like butter. The tightness around his wrists vanished and he breathed out slowly. His eyes carefully watching the barrel. He watched to eat. He wanted to kill. His mind going numb as he only thought of the blood. His survival. He grew excited and he giggled suddenly.

"He's fucking nuts! Hey, won'er what happens if I shoot him!" One of them spoke again. "Should I?"

"Don't, we don't need the damn sheriff to show up! Your a fucking idiot." The other replied. "That's some crazy ass drug to make his eye that dilated. I want some!"

Charley looked at the ground for a moment before he started emanating a deep low growl. They stopped their arguing and started at him, unsure if they were hearing what they were really hearing. He blinked then frowned. Did he really just do that? That was very beast like...almost feral. The room smelt of fear suddenly. Charley's heart went onto over drive as he breathed the air in.

"Don't get scared. I can smell it...I can almost taste it." Charley said out loud, unsure if it was really his own words or not. He smiled and looked up at the ceiling, his mind repeating the same thing over and over: 'do it'.

"I think this was a bad idea Roddy..." One of them said.

"Yea, it was." Charley said as he stood up, letting this natural feeling take over. Too weak to fight it. The restraints fell to the floor, and the scent of fear grew. "And I'm so sorry."

He lowered his eyes and lunged. Catching the closest man first and they fell to the ground. It was very easy to keep this one on the ground, he could smell his blood and his fear. Charley was so lost in what was going on that he hardly paid attention. All he could piece together was waking up, now this. He could feel that his face had changed and he was sure he looked monstrous. A lot more then he had before.

He bit down, hard. The blood gushed out and he latched on. The man beneath him struggled and fought to get free, cries of terror filled this place he was in. He dug his nails into the shoulders of this poor man, earning another painful scream. This was beyond words for Charley. The only word to sum this up would be 'perfect'. The struggle, the fear, the blood, the screams, the warmth and strength that was returning with each greedy swallow of life.

Charley opened his eyes and he could see clearly again. He let the man go and he took a heavy breath in, feeling like he was going to drown in the gore. Panting as he sat back and felt brand new. Like electricity was flowing through him and making him better, all the pain he felt was gone and he reveled in the slaughter. The man beneath him twitched and shivered as he died. Charley looked down and watched, no longer holding the guilt of killing another innocent person. After all, this man tired him up and pointed a gun at him. He lay his ear against the man's chest and listened to the heart as it struggled to keep going. Closing his eyes as he listened. It sounded like music, music that was fading away.

He sat up suddenly and stood up. The phone! He reached into his back pocket and breathed out. He still had it surprisingly. He pulled it out and turned it on. He smelled the air again, making sure no one was hear by. It was safe. He looked back at the phone and instantly sent a text message to Peter. He turned and sat back down on the cheap cot that he was on not that long ago. His hand growing cold as he waited.

**Beep.**

His heart soared. He was alive!

He opened the message and then frowned. A pang of guilt filled his chest. Peter was a vampire now too. He glanced at the body, then saw a small rock then suddenly remembered. Quickly sent another reply.

He looked up slowly, it was really quiet now. No crickets, no owls; just silence. He narrowed his eyes as he strained his ears. Nothing. That's really weird.

**Beep.**

Looking back at the phone, and read the reply. He huffed and lowered his head, if he didn't have the stone, then maybe Jerry did. He was bent on taking it away in the first place. But why would he want to know where the necklace was? But Peter was coming and that gave him hope. Not much, because it was Peter. But if he did come, then Charley planned on kissing him and all that fun stuff. Just noticing now how much he valued his friendship with the drunken fool. If he came, then he would owe everything to him. He thought a moment then sent the message with a small smile.

"Don't let me down Peter, please. Don't let me down." He pleaded to the silence around him.

Charley looked back up and listened again. This silence was freaking him out now. Night was never this quiet, never. He stood up and moved towards the door. Was that a crunch he heard outside? His heart skipped as he went to investigate. The phone went off and he stopped, casting a careful glance around before he looked at the phone. Then it started ringing, he jumped and ignored the call as he went outside.

_"You are still messy."_

Charley jumped out of his skin and let out a yelp. Jerry smiled and moved towards the door as he wiped blood from his chin, glancing in and nodded. Charley his the phone behind him and trembled as he squeezed it. He wouldn't be able to get a hold of Peter not unless he found another, he stepped away as Jerry turned to him.

"When did you get a phone?"

"Just now." He lied as he swallowed the lump in his throat. Squeezing the cell in his hand till he heard it crack, then dropped it.

Jerry chuckled and looked him over, then glanced to the doorway again.

"No guilt this time? No 'boo hoo I killed somebody!' Really? At all?" He smirked as he leaned his arm on the building, Charley looked to the ground and stayed silent. "How was it?"

The teen closed his eyes and still said nothing. He turned his gaze back to the vampire and he glared with all the hatred he could muster. Jerry grinned and moved towards him, grabbing him by the throat and grabbed the back of the teens head. Charley was caught off guard and he froze up, his wide eyed stared fearfully at him. Jerry smelled him for a second then licked the blood from his chin slowly. The teen slammed his eyes shut in disgust, but he didn't move away.

"Mm, good boy." Jerry cooed lightly then let him go. The man started to walk off into the distance.

"Get your ass to the car. We are leaving."

Charley stood there for a moment then glanced down at the phone. He snatched it up and pressed a button. It was still working, just the screen was cracked badly. He smiled quickly as he shoved it back in his pocket as he shut the volume off.

Following after Jerry slowly, he needed to stall. Gain some time for Peter to catch up. He stopped, then rubbed his face. He looked to the retreating figure as he took a slow breath. He was going to regret this forever. He started running after him, willing himself to be brave.

He lunged at Jerry, sinking his teeth into him and dug his nails in as far as they would go. Then he started draining him as fast as he could.

**TBC!**

**Happy new years people! Let's hope we survive to witness the next Christmas. Because I asked Santa for something wicked cool. **

**Leave a review or the review slugs will smite thee!**


	18. Chapter 18

** Alright! Never thought I'd get this far and still have more to tell! This is redonkulous! But its a new accomplishment for my self, so SELF HIFIVE! Yeah! Anywhoo. Moving on. **

**Many thanks to Hispanic Tenshi, and Graceful Whovian. You two are awesome! My most devoted reviewers. -tear-**

**And no, sadly I am not on break. A mother never gets a break. Once school starts then we'll see. **

**Don't worry. Getting to the good stuff. I know that last chapter was a little half assed, but its leading to what's coming. **

**Like always I own nothing. Happy new years to you guys!**

**Chapter 18**

Peter lay on the stiff bed with an arm resting over his eyes as his mind ran in a million different directions again. Going over in his head any possible out come, any chance of failure that could ever possibly happen. Like what almost happened a few hours ago when he arrived at this cheap, no star motel.

The man who worked here reminded him of that fellow from that old horror film **'Psycho'**, this whole place did. He was half expecting to have something happen to him at some point.

This whole place screamed mystery and caution. It really was like that old movie. Minus the scary house in the distance. Only a sad little trailer sat alone near the building. Just a tiny thing, one that would attach to a pick up truck. And the rooms were very poorly managed. With all the humidity and dryness of the land, the walls were a pale lifeless color, even with the bright light behind the curtains it still was bored and dead. The beds looked to be made of wood and a blanket, nearly felt like wood to him as he lay on the stiff mattress. Maybe he could have brought a sleeping bag.

It didn't come off like it was that scary of a place, until the 'Norman Bates' wannabe kept bothering him for the past seven hours.

When he pulled his car into the parking area, well he assumed was the parking area, he spotted this fragile pale, greasy creep of a man staring through a window with his bug eyes. If Peter wasn't a vampire, he probably would have kept going just because of the man. So even though that dude was creepy, Peter knew he was worse.

He got out of the car and swung the heavy bag over his shoulder as he approached the office to get a room. As he opened the door the creep had already scurried his way behind the desk and made it seem like he wasn't just staring like he hadn't seen anyone in years. But then again that was most likely the case. Which meant it was isolated and it was a safe place to be.

He walked up to the desk and asked for a room and then man just passed him a book to sign in, and Peter just put two random names together then received the room key after paying a small fee. The man who seemed to be in his mid forties just kept staring at him. It was difficult for the illutionist to not hit him in the face. The man annoyed him beyond reason. His fangs were present the whole time.

Peter was about to leave when he noticed that there was a video camera pointing at from a corner in the ceiling. Where was the monitor? He cast a quick careful glance around then saw it. Peter reached into his pocket, hoping he had at least a penny on him. He didn't like to carry change, it annoyed Peter beyond belief when it jingled around in his pocket. And fortunately, by a rare phenomenon, he had a three pennies. Turning his eyes to the camera again as he smirked.

Take out the camera? No problem. Being able to throw knives at people and not kill them with skill, this should be a piece of cake he figured. He took one out as he turned to leave, glancing up at the camera and flung the penny at the lens. Faster then the man could see of course. He heard it crack and the penny land somewhere as he left the office.

"Anything else I can get for you Mr. Harry?" Even the creeps voice was creepy. He didn't even notice his monitor had stopped working.

"No. I'll be asleep all day. Don't touch my fucking car. At all. And don't bother me either." He said over his shoulder. Knowing the little man would probably rub his face all over the damn thing anyways.

"Yes, of course. You have a wonderful sleep now." The man cackled.

"Well that was fucking weird." He turned his eyes to the horizon and sighed. If he only had two more hours, then he could have passed the state lines and be that much closer to Charley and that son of a bitch Jerry.

"Nearly there you twirp. Just hang on."

He looked at the key number, then headed towards the third door down the little stretch. He entered the room and was sickened.

It was gross, dirty and smelled funny. But he didn't get to complain since he had little to no time left, and it was highly unlikely he would find a five star hotel out here. Bummer. He slammed the door with his foot and threw the bag onto the bed. Arching a brow when it went THUNK and a cloud of dust rose. Walking over to the curtains and pulled them shut as he stepped back, making sure no light would peek through till he was satisfied. He grabbed the remote for the small television and turned it on.

Nothing. Just static. He rolled his eyes and shut off again when his channel surfing didn't work. Chucking the remote back on the wobbly table and sat on the bed. It was stiff but not crazy stiff. He slumped back and blew out slowly, reaching into his pocket for those brown cigarillos and popped one between his lips. Then started feeling around for his lighter when he smelled the creep on the other side of the door. Peter rolled his eyes as he sat up and went to the door before the man could knock. Wiping the door open roughly and glared.

"What the hell do you want? I want to go to sleep!" He snapped, unsure if the man saw his teeth or not. The man shuffled on his feet and handed Peter some towels.

"I'm sorry Mr. Harry, but I forgot to give you these. Clean towels." He smiled weirdly and Peter's pale hand raised slowly to take them as he narrowed his eyes at this sketchy character. As he grabbed the towels, the sun came over the horizon. His hand burned then a puff of smoke rose, he jumped back and slammed the door in the employees face. Forcing himself not to make a sound, but let out a low growl anyways.

"Oh fuck! God! Ow!" He groaned painfully as he shook his hand. Glaring at everything as he stomped back to the bed, throwing the towels into the bathroom. Slumping down onto the bed and rubbed his hand. It was healed but it still stung. Closing his eyes slowly and let out a sigh as his body demanded sleep. Twenty minutes had passed and Peter was about to sleep he smelt the man again, he groaned and waited for him to knock.

But nothing happened. No knocks, just the scent.

He glanced over at the door, but it wasn't where the scent was coming from. He frowned as he sat up and he smelled the air again, then looked towards the wall and just stared. Peter stood up and casually walked over to the wall and inspected it. Pulling the lighter out of his pocket Peter lit the cigarillo as his eyes scanned over the ugly wall.

Something was off, really off. He was starting to think that this creep really was trying to be like 'Norman Bates'. Well not if he had anything to do about it, Peter was sure as hell he wasn't going to shower here. Nope. He wasn't in the mood to be stabbed while scrubbing his balls.

"That little bloody fucker." He murmured lightly, blowing out the smoke as he stepped away from the wall. There beneath the painting, was a small little hole. Big enough to peek through and not be noticed, and coming from that hole was the scent of the damn guy.

"I can fucking see you, you creepy wanker!" He growled loudly then punched the wall hard.

Grinning as the scent changed to fear, then vanished with the sounds of a door closing quickly. Shaking his head as he returned to the bed, biting the smoke between his teeth and reached over to the bag to pulled it close. He unzipped it and dug through it for a moment before he pulled out a small bottle of midori. Unscrewed it slowly as he laughed to himself, what a freak that guy was.

He turned the bag over and dumped the contents out. Making sure he had everything.

Plenty of stakes, crosses, arrows, the crossbow was in the trunk and might have looked convicting if he carried it around. His lovely shotgun he dubbed 'The Boomstick', special bullets for his shotgun that cost him a pretty penny, and a two liter bottle full of holy water. Peter made a quick stop when he passed through a small town two hours ago and paid a homeless guy one hundred dollars to go into the church and fill it with no questions asked. Next time he comes to a gas station he was going to pick up rubber gloves and balloons. He was planning on making multicolored anti-vampire grenades. Stupid, but convenient at the same time. Might even go to a liquor store and buy a bunch of Bacardi 151 and make some molotovs. If he didn't drink them all.

Everything looked to be there. He sighed and pulled his jacket off before be put everything back into the duffel bag. Pausing to load a few shots into The Boomstick before he set it on the bed and zipped up the bag. He climbed onto the mattress and grabbed the midori, sucking back as much as his mouth could hold before he lay back on the pillow. He let out a groan as he closed his eyes. He was going to try and sleep.

Hopefully if 'Norman Bates' came back, he was going to fucking shoot him.

He butted out his smoke, then set the bottle on the side table. Rolling onto his back and put an arm over his face. Falling asleep nearly instantly.

It was a dreamless sleep. For the most part. His senses waking him anytime there was someone near by. For an hour he woke up every few minutes because of the dumb bugger, he kept going near the room and sticking around. Eventually he took off his shoe and whipped it at the door. After that, he wasn't bothered. Falling back asleep and for a few peaceful hours.

When Peter woke again, he sat up quickly and had a bad feeling suddenly. He looked at the time and it was only one thirty in the afternoon. He grabbed his phone from his coat, texting Charley as quickly as he could. Hoping he would reply back.

_Charley, I just had a really bad feeling come over me. R u ok?_

He crossed his legs as his hand covered his lips and chin nervously. His eyes scanning around, a gnaw in his gut and mind told him something was wrong. He lay back down and covered his eyes. His mind running a million miles a second, he hated this feeling. Unsure if it was because of this place, or if Charley was in deeper shit then before. He looked towards the door slowly, for some reason he felt like it was going to open up and let all the sunlight in. Unsure why he even thought of that, but he did. He glanced at his shoe that was over by the door, then saw quick shadows just behind the door. Beep. He looked at his phone.

_I'm alright I guess. Why? Where are you? _

Peter frowned lightly then sat up slowly, Charley didn't text like that. His eyes watching the bottom of the door, no shadows now. He reached the door and pressed his hands against it, sniffing the air suddenly.

The bad feeling increased. He smelt something, but he didn't know what it was. Peter went back to the bed quickly and shoved everything into the bag, quickly pulling on his jacket then slipped the bag over his head. Picking up his shoe and put it back on quickly as he hopped on one foot for a moment. Something really, really bad was happening. What the hell is that peeking under the door? He walked closer and looked at it. The object was on a weird cord and had a small mirror.

"What the hell?"

He frowned and looked out the window slowly, pulling the curtain back slightly and his breaths stopped. His eyes widened and saw that there were two police cruisers sitting near the office and his car.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck! Fucking shit ass stupid fucking idiot! I'm going to kill him!" He glared as he moved away from the window, reaching panic mode now.

The little mirror was gone and he breathed out, thank god that he was a vampire right now. He didn't have a reflection. But still, why were they here? The creep must have called them. Oh boy, now he really was going to kill the little fucker. He opened the door slowly and peeked out. Biting his lip as he poked his head out a little more. Watching the police retreat slowly towards the office. What the hell was going on! He tilted his head slightly as he listened carefully, trying to hear the conversation that was going on.

_"...is empty. There's no sign of anyone in there."_

_"How? Mr. Harry is in there and threatened me!"_

Peter hadn't threatened him. Not yet. He will though. He was pretty pissed off that the fucker called the cops.

_"There's no one in the room Ricky, you really need to get the hell out of here and join civilization. For christ sake! Your going nuts!"_

Peter grinned.

_"I swear to you that he's in there. His car is here! And look! The door is open!"_

Peters eyes went wide and he shut the door quickly. Moving away from the door he looked around. Hide!

"Shit!" He panicked and opened the closet. Looking up to see a small square in the ceiling. Maybe he could fit into it!

He reached up and smacked the square back, and threw the bag up there first. He closed the closet doors just as the door opened and people came in. Peter carefully reached up and pulled himself through the hole, trying to make as little sound as possible. He breathed out as he put the cover back over the opening and pressed his ear to it. It was slightly cramped, but it was dark and safe.

_"There's no one here."_

_"But the door! You saw it!"_

_"Yea, I'll admit I saw the door open then close, but there's no one here. Nobody is in the bathroom, nobody in here! No one in the closet. Nothing. Maybe it was the wind."_

_"I swear he-"_

_"No! Ricky that's it. We are leaving. We'll have someone come pick up the car in an hour."_

Peter breathed out as the arguing voices disappeared and sat up. One problem avoided, and now his car was going to be towed! He rubbed his face as he closed his eyes. What else was going to fuck up? Looking around the dark cramped roof, he noticed it was as long as the building, which meant that there were more openings to every room. He started to crawl towards the end that was closest to him.

"Look at what's become of you Peter. Going from a big shot, to fucking crawling through this shit hole to not get caught by the po-pos. Oh god am I ever going to fucking smack that fucking bloody bastard for this." He grumbled to himself as he stopped crawling.

He was probably over the office now. He looked at his hand and imagined his nails extending, unsure how to do it any other way. And his nails grew into long ferocious claws. He grinned and looked at the ceiling panel to his right. Pushing his nails into the thick material and cut into it enough so that he could keep watch and listen to any other conversations going on.

_"Exactly what I said! The license plate doesn't match the name. Fred Harry isn't the owner of the vehicle."_

_"Well who does it belong too?"_

_"A Peter Vincent."_

_"That feller from vegas who died the other night?" _

"FUCK!" Peter said then covered his mouth.

The conversations stopped and Peter started crawling back towards the hole he came through.

"Shit! Way to fucking go Vincent! Blew your cover!"

He finally reached the bag and slung it over his shoulder just as the covering popped up and someone's head came through. His eyes flew wide then grabbed the man and pulled him up. The man screamed and Peter covered his mouth and hushed him.

"Shut up!" He snapped then the man stopped moving. "Really, shut up."

"Harold! Are you alright?" Another man's head popped up then a gun was pointed at him. "You! Don't fucking move or I'll shoot you."

Peter sat back and rolled his eyes.

"Alright, alright. I'm not going to fucking move. Things can't possibly get any worse." He rubbed his face and tried his hardest to keep the vampire side at bay. He glared at the two of them as he moved his way through the opening.

"Shut the door!" He snapped nervously and moved away from the sunlight that flooded the room. "I'm serious! Shut the bloody door!"

The door was shut and he sat on the bed slowly, his eyes glancing between the four police officers who stared at him.

"You have some explaining to do. Start with your name and why you were hiding in the attic." Said one of them, whom he assumed was the leader. Peter groaned and reached for the smoke he butted out earlier and lit it.

"Well, obviously I can't avoid this. Unless I did something completely over the top and stupid. Which I might do. So heads up boys." He said slowly as he exhaled the smoke, taking a deep breath as he stared at the floor. Considering unleashing the vampire on them.

"But in the mean time I am not going to tell you my name, and I was hiding up there from you fuckers. And as to why I was up there was because you invaded my beauty sleep. Some deeply important sleep that I need."

"Why are you avoiding telling your name?" The man asked again.

"Because its my name and you didn't say please." He said with a grin. "Oh calm down princess."

"Tom, take the bag from him. Now." The leader said.

"Yes sir." The man named Tom said as he approached Peter.

Peter looked up at him slowly, and narrowed his eyes threateningly. Seeing the man falter in his steps. He smelt fear and his heart skipped. He looked away suddenly and slammed his eyes shut. He felt his nails extend and his fangs slide out.

"Well?" The leader said, and Peter looked back at them.

"Did you know that your little bloke 'Norman Bates' spies on his customers?" Peter countered.

"Excuse me?"

Peter pulled off the duffel bag and pointed a clawed finger towards the picture on the wall.

"Right there. A wee little hole, he pervs out and spies on people. Caught him doing it and that's probably why he calls you blokes." He said as he put the cigarillo to his mouth to hide his teeth. He smelled more fear and Peters breaths grew more frequent.

"I see. Why do you have Peter Vincent's car?" He asked.

"Because its mine." Peter said as he got comfortable on the bed. Drawing one knee up and he rested his hand, leaving his clawed hand in plain sight. He closed his eyes and continued smoking. "Now. A question for you gentlemen."

They all turned their eyes to him and he opened his and looked at them.

"Do you believe in vampires?" He asked as he sat forward and smirked.

"What kind of question is that?"

"One of the best. So?" He raised a brow. "Any takers?"

No answers. He butted out the smoke and he moved towards the side of the bed and set his feet on the floor. His mind reaching the edge itself. He was starting to enjoy toying with them. He's done it before, but now it was totally more fun. He was in control now, not these men. That's what Peter worried about the most. As much as he hated vampires and the terror they caused, he was beginning to love this himself.

"I thought so." He said as he stood up. He sniffed the air and scratched the back of his neck lightly. "Because I do. And I'm after one right now."

They laughed and Peter glared. Then smirked again as he looked at the floor.

"Oh, it sounds silly. I know right. But it's true. I'm after a vampire named Jerry right now. For two reasons. Reason one, he took my best friend Charley. And reason two is that when he took Charley, he killed me in the process." He said slowly as he slowly looked at each of them.

"Long story short, your looking at one right now."

They stared at him, frowns falling onto their faces. Confused frowns. He smiled and stepped towards them faster then they could imagine. He grabbed one and threw him across the room, turning to another and threw him up against the wall before he slammed his fist against the officers jaw. Turning to the next one and did the same thing. Three of them were laying on the dirty carpet unconscious, leaving the leader to stand there in a stunned terrified state. Peter walked up to him and pushed him up against the wall. Breathing heavily as the scent of fear made him want to do more.

"Oh my god! Don't kill me!" The man pleaded. Peter sighed at he pressed up against him.

"You see? No one believes until it happens! Its fucking ridiculous!" He said slowly, licking his lips as he breathed in the mans scent. His voice low and seductive.

"And you have no freaking idea how bad I want to bite into your flesh, and let my teeth tear you open so that I can gorge myself on your blood. I want you so bad. I want to taste you. I can smell it as it runs beneath your fucking skin, it sings to me. I can smell how scared you are. I love the smell of it. I can't deny how much this terrifies me, but its who I am now. And I don't know if I want to be human again. I have to save Charley, and kill Jerry but that means I have to go back to being a coward who drinks all the time. You think I want that?"

The man stared stupidly at Peter as he shook violently. The vampire's hands clasped the side of the man's face and a sad look overtook Peter's features.

"I was a failure at my life, and now I am dead. I can't go back to my old life. Not yet. I don't know how yet. I can't fail Charley. I promised him that I would be there. So you can do me a huge favor." He said as he tilted his head to the side. "I need to know what small towns near by that have had strange murders."

The terrified officer didn't answer and Peter pushed him into the wall again with a growl.

"T-there's a s-small town seven miles down the road across the state line! Two m-men! Their throats torn out! Don't kill me please. I have children!"

Peter closed his eyes and let out a small sigh. Then shook his head.

"Thanks for the information. But I can't let you leave. You and your men were dead as soon as you stepped foot in this shit hole. Family or not. Mine is more important then yours. Charley is more important then yours." He said weakly, then closed his eyes again. Realizing that he loved Charley. Honestly. Peter loved the geeky, self conscious brat. He smiled then opened his eyes.

Not even giving the man a warning as he bit into his throat and drank. Killing him quickly as he filled himself selfishly. Letting the corpse drop to the floor as he wiped at his lips. He turned towards the men and pulled the blanket off the bed. Shredding it and began to bind their hands and feet, and blind folding them. That didn't take very long. He grabbed the duffel bag and went back up into the attic. He laid back and covered his face.

Ashamed at what he had just done. He cried. And hard, keeping broken sobs as quiet as he could.

As soon as the sun was low enough in the sky, he was going to leave and go to the town as quick as he could. He was going to get the 151, and the balloons. Peter had a plan, and he was going to stick to it. Promising himself that if he had to, he would die for Charley to live and get home safely.

**TBC!**

**Wow. **

**Reviews would be lovely!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Alright! This is fun. **

**Also, just a random note...you know how midori is described as piss like? Well its not. Its fucking delicious. Very delicious with ice and 7up. If you're the legal drinking age. **

**So glad for all the reviews, favorites, alerts and hits! Quite a few! And by a few I mean a few thousand in total! Hits I mean. Ah, so happy! Anyways, here's the next chapter.**

**(Megamind voice) Alright. Enough with the fun. You there! Bring out...the next chapter!**

**Chapter 19**

Jerry let out a roar as Charley's teeth broke through his skin. His hands flying out in a fury and grabbed a hold of the boy, pulling him forward. A waterfall of blood spilled out from the teens mouth as he pulled away to breath, turning Jerry's left side a hot crimson. The man shook left and right, trying to throw Charley off. The vampire grabbed a fistful of the boys hair and whipped him over his shoulder with a snarl, slamming him into the gravel causing a loud thud.

Charley cried out as the rocks dug into his back and sent sharp pains through his muscles, more of Jerry's blood spilling from his mouth as he rolled over quickly coughing. Casting his eyes up and watched Jerry as he knelt on the ground groaning with his head dropped, then raise his eyes towards Charley. The man's face changing as he suddenly leapt towards him.

The teen rolled onto his back again as the man's form overtook him, and the fight was on.

Like the night at the Hard Rock, the air was filled with the freakish snarls and roars from the inhuman creatures. Jerry's face was hideous and full of rage. Charley slipped his feet up and pushed as hard as he could against him and caused Jerry to stumble back. The teen shuffled back but a second later he was on the teenager again, gripping his shoulders and dug his own nails deep into his flesh. Charley cried out again and pushed his hands against the vampires face, clawing whatever he could. Jerry's hand released one of his shoulders and clamped around the teen's throat and he slammed Charley's head against the ground hard.

He instantly saw stars as pain ripped through the back of his skull. Then it happened again as Jerry slammed his head even harder and he nearly blacked out, positive that he was bleeding heavily. Charley's vision swam. His grip faltering as he saw doubles of everything. The teen's hand skimmed the ground quickly and grabbed a large rock, then slammed it into the side of Jerry's head. The vampire's hands let go as he went to the side. Charley smacked pushed against the ground and pushed himself forward, wrapping his arms around the man and bit viciously into Jerry's exposed throat.

Intending on finishing what he started. Jerry cried out again as Charley jerked his head violently, pulling on the skin till he felt it rip. More blood spewed out. He bit down again and started to drink and drink, not giving a second thought about swallowing or not. Just empty his veins. He want weaken him to the point where Jerry would have to return to the ground to regenerate. Give Peter enough time to catch up. Ignoring the painful hits and slashes from Jerry, so in turn he simply bit harder. Charley felt Jerry's grip weaken dramatically after a minute of this struggle. The man's hands barely gripping the back of his shirt, then slowly slipped off and fell to his sides.

Charley let go and Jerry fell back, shaking as he nearly slipped into darkness before his black eyes opened and struggled to watch the teenager. The two breathed heavily out of exhaustion, soaked in blood and sweat. The air itself was heated and pumping with anger. The teen got off his knees and roared at him suddenly as another renewed wave of hatred filled him.

Charley jumped on him and started swinging his fists. Trying to hit any part that he could reach, letting out all the anger he held deep down. Jerry caught his wrists and held on as tight as he could, forcing himself forward to pin the boy down. He glared hatefully at Charley and growled darkly, then started to smile wickedly. The boy froze and stopped moving, the submissive fear kicked in. Jerry leaned his face close and tilted his head to the side as he breathed heavily, struggling to stay conscious. His whole body shook from weakness.

"You really won't stop will you Charley? So bent on ending my world, while you destroy your own at the same time. So stupid, taking all that blood away." He said faintly, his voice sounding forced. Jerry closed his eyes as he breathed out. "You're mine completely. And you have no idea what you've just done Charley..."

Jerry said as he slipped to the side and lay on the ground. Most likely unconscious. Charley didn't move, tears streaming from his eyes as he held his breath, staring at the clouded sky. Feeling his body go numb as he lay there. His heart pounded as he closed his eyes. The words repeating in his head over and over.

Charley pushed himself to sit up slowly as he turned his eyes to the limp figure next to him. He jerked his head to the side and sniffed the air, feeling an odd sensation of awareness. He smelt a lot of people, and a vehicle. Panic filled him as he stood up. Glancing between Jerry and the direction of the approaching people, torn between wanting to leave him there and wanting to hide them both. He turned to leave but that's as far as he got. Charley physically couldn't move any further. He growled as he turned back to Jerry's form, glaring daggers as he reached down and grabbed hold of his shirt and arm.

"I hate you so fucking much. First chance I get, I'm going to kill you." He growled with loathing, not caring if Jerry heard his words or not as he started dragging him away from where they were.

Grunting with each pull and got further and further away. Even with his vampiric strength, Jerry weighed a ton. He ducked low into the tall grass they were now hiding in as headlights appeared. He gnawed on his thumb nail nervously as he watched a group of people climb out of the pick up and turn flashlights on. There was a lot of people.

Charley knelt on his knees as he raised his head a little more to watch, ducking every time a light passed in his direction. Two people followed the drag marks and blood trails that lead to the grass. His eyes widened a little more as he though of what to do, he couldn't risk getting discovered. How would he explain all of this?

Charley closed his eyes and lowered into the grass. His eyes going black and he readied himself to attack if it had to happen. The vampire teen ducked low again beside Jerry as they were only six feet away, they started moving closer when a voice behind them drew their attention away. Charley breathed out as he lowered his head, the protective urge vanished as the two men walked away. Hating the fact that he had an overwhelming need to protect this damn creature who had ruined everything he knew.

Turning his eyes to Jerry and stared for a long moment, his hate filled glare slowly faded.

From this angle he could clearly see Jerry's features, and Caleb's. He tilted his head and turned around slowly and leaned towards him slowly. Hypnotized by the extremely strange sight. Charley reached his hand out slowly and touched the face, unsure of what he saw. Unsure who was who now. Was he looking at Jerry? Or was he looking at Caleb? Moving slightly closer, he held his breath as his hands carefully opened one of Jerry's eyelids. Breathing out, shocked by what he saw. There was a strange mixture of dark brown and emerald green. The way the two colors moved reminded him of colored contacts. The outer ring was an emerald green, and the inner part was a dark brown. He leaned closer, stunned completely.

Jerry twitched and Charley shuffled back, keeping low to the ground. Watching nervously in case he would wake up or not. The teen looked over his shoulder slowly, hearing shuffling then a high pitched whine. There was a dog close by, too close. The vampire boy looked around slowly, then to the right he saw the dog within the grass. Charley slowly crawled towards it, and it's whine grew more frantic and fearful. He glared at the dog. The damn thing was going to draw attention.

"Get!" He snapped at the dog, which didn't move even when he waved his hands towards it. Charley looked towards the group near the shed who heard the dog's whine. His eyes widening when they all turned to his direction. Charley turned back and growled, moving himself forward and the dog scampered off yelping fearfully. He watched the mutt run off.

"Damn it!" He breathed out, hearing the people start heading over this way.

Glaring as he turned around and grabbed hold of Jerry's arm again then started dragging him again. Within a minute he was thirty feet away from where he used to be with the limp form of Jerry in his lap still as he watched the scene unfold, too distracted to even care.

The men gave up their search for whatever made the dog freak out, and returned to the shed. Chaos erupted when they discovered the body. Shouting started, followed by them running around frantically. Charley lowered his eyes.

Thinking on Jerry's words again. What did he mean by destroying his own at the same time? So much has happened that he couldn't figure out how things were now. His mind was a complete mess. But he could think clearly not that long ago. Charley was messaging Peter, and he was ok so why was his mind misplaced now?

Never mind that, where was the phone! He got up quickly and involuntarily twitched when Jerry's head hit the ground hard. He didn't care, but he twitched. He frowned then searched his pockets. They were empty.

Charley let out a shuttered breath as he ducked down again. Although it was completely black outside with the exception of the small town's lights in the distance, he didn't want to risk being seen by anyone.

He couldn't run, he couldn't even abandon Jerry like he wanted too. Trapped with protecting the bastard.

But where was the cell phone? Did it fall out while they were fighting? If so, then the phone was gone. He was going to have to find a new one as soon as he could. So many things were stacking up against Charley.

"Destroy my own at the same time..." He whispered. He had no idea what Jerry meant by that. Then realization slowly dawned on his mind.

He let out a small sound as a mild pain ripped through his chest. He gave in to what he didn't want. He covered his face and bit back a moan. Now understanding that Jerry meant by those vile words.

He had destroyed what he knew. Throwing away his innocence by killing people, by letting Jerry do what he wanted, by letting himself embrace what he had become in order to stop Jerry. And it didn't work. But instead he devoured Jerry's blood and burned away his own will. If the monster wanted him to do something then it was going to happen.

Charley started to glare at nothing as he sat there. He thought of only one thing to do, and that was to kill Jerry. Right now, then maybe figure out how to rid himself of being a vampire. The teen looked behind him and stood up. Running quickly towards a small patch of trees and breaking a branch off. He walked back towards Jerry slowly as he pulled the smaller branches off. Holding the piece of wood in his hands as he knelt beside him slowly. Raising it above his head and was about to slam it into Jerry's heart when he opened his eyes. Stopping immediately.

"What do you think your doing Charley boy?" Jerry demanded weakly as he slowly pulled himself forward and grabbed the boy's throat. Staring into the young vampire's eyes. "Trying to kill me again I see."

Charley swallowed and shook with fear again.

"Drop it."

Charley's arms dropped to the side and the branch fell from his hand. His breathing increased slowly as they stared at each other. Jerry turned his head to the side, and Charley mimicked. He did it again and so did Charley. Jerry grinned in victory. The teen felt his mind slowly turn to fog, not being able to take his eyes off Jerry.

"Now, be a good boy and get me someone to eat. Or I will eat you. And tear off your head. And send it to your mother." He said slowly as he shoved Charley backwards then fell back, breathing out. "Stupid brat."

Charley blinked as he fell back and looked away. Standing up and headed back towards the group of men slowly through the grass. His mind telling to do this one task. To not disobey. Even through this fog in his mind he couldn't understand why he was doing this. Screaming at himself to wake up as he got closer and closer. But this fog wouldn't break.

Jumping faster then they could see and landed silently on the shed roof and kept low as he observed and chose one from the group. He felt strange as he moved silently, his dull eyes watched the one man closely. Strange, but powerfully fluid. His eyes followed the man as he moved towards the truck, looking away for only a moment to see that the others were no where near the truck. Charley slipped off the roof and sprinted towards he truck. Crouching as he went around it and behind the man, then slowly stood up.

Clapping a hand over the man's mouth before he could let out a scream and pulled him away from the lights of the vehicle. He smelt the fear and he smiled. Pressing the man into the ground and nuzzled into the space beneath his ear and let out a low purr before he pulled away and smiled, keeping his hand over the mouth before he raised his finger to his lips. Shaking his head before he looked around.

"Shh. I'm sorry. But he needs you...I can't say no. I can't." Charley mumbled as he started dragging him towards where Jerry was. Repeating over and over that he was sorry.

"Took you long enough." Jerry quipped, oozing with loathing sarcasm.

The teen dropped the man beside Jerry quietly. Looking at the ground as he knelt down, turning his back without a word. He did what he was told without a fight but was beyond confused why he had done so and even a sense of longing filled him. Like he wanted approval for his actions. Charley closed his eyes as he moved further away, the sounds filled his ears as Jerry fed. The sound of teeth tearing into flesh, the blood being taken, the gurgling the man emitted. He felt sickened, but deep down there was a growing need to stay on his good side, and avoid trying to fight.

He gnawed on his thumb as he sat there, staring at the ground and prayed that Peter would appear and save him. He shut his eyes and hugged himself then felt a hot breath against his hair. He opened his eyes slowly.

"Good job Charley." Jerry mumbled lightly as he slowly snaked his hands over Charley's shoulders until he held him in his arms, a grin growing on his bloody lips. "Maybe you're not so stupid and reckless after all. But.."

The teen didn't move as he listened to the vampires words. Afraid of what was coming and knew that it wasn't going to be good. Charley stared at the ground silently, the closeness of this man was unnerving but he didn't try to get away. The blood in his veins told him to be still. He felt Jerry's hand reach up and clasp his jaw, then roughly pull his face up. The teen gasped lightly and kept his eyes on the ground, not daring to move.

"But I don't like how it took you this long to become mine. You're so thick headed and arrogant, we have one more stop to make before the journey really begins." He said slowly, then slowly stroked Charley's cheek. "I want to know a few things first. And don't lie to me, if you do, I'll break your arms for each lie. Do you understand me Charley?"

The teen's bottom lip trembled as he slowly looked up at the man and gave a weak nod. Jerry grinned again.

"Good! I'm glad we have an understanding. Now, first things first. Where did you really get that phone? I highly doubt these primitive humans have access to something that modern here. Where did you get the phone Charley?"

The boy stayed quiet, feeling like a small child who just got caught stealing candy. Jerry narrowed his eyes and squeezed the teen's jaw till he cried out.

"Don't test me boy."

"The house you blew up!"

"Oh? Oh yes. The front had a few of them didn't it. Alright. Next question." He said as he loosened his grip on his jaw. "Who were you contacting?"

"Amy..." Charley replied quickly.

"Just Amy?" Jerry raised a brow slowly. "Why don't I feel like your telling the truth?"

Grabbing the boy's forearm slowly and twisted, the bones breaking instantly. Charley moaned out between clenched teeth.

"Who were you trying to get a hold of Charley?"

"Amy an..." He said with a growl. Jerry grunted and waited for him to finish.

"Amy and ?"

"Peter."

Jerry frowned lightly and tilted his head. Peter was dead. The boy probably thought different. He laughed lightly and shook his head.

"Oh, you think he's alive?" He laughed and stroked Charley's hair.

"I like being the bringer of bad news. Peter is dead. While you were busy crying about a little boo boo, Peter was busy trying to break a deal. Like before, he was too weak to fight." He said as he looked around. "But you could see it in his pretty brown eyes that he wanted to fight. So I won't pick on him now, since he was braver then the last time. Not by much. But braver none the less. Peter is dead, and your on your own."

Charley lowered his eyes and started to smile slowly, then started laughing. Jerry looked down at him slowly and watched curiously.

"I am never going to understand you Charley." He said as he let go of him and stood up. If he was going to leave for home tomorrow night them he was going to need sleep. He looked down at Charley.

"Go back to where we were today. Go into the ground and sleep. Don't get up until I call for you." He said lazily, giving him a kick when he didn't move. Rolling his eyes.

Charley got up and bolted towards the lights of the small town. Jerry looked down at the man who was still alive and bleeding, trying to crawl away. He reached down and grabbed the man by the hair and sank his teeth again. Wrapping his lips over the wound and sucked him dry. He looked over to the branch and picked it up. Studying it for a moment before Jerry slammed it into the dead man's chest, making sure that it went right through the heart before he patted the corpse on the head.

"Can't risk you coming back. One problem childe is enough." He said as he stood up and casually walked towards the light of the town as well. Pausing for a moment as he pulled out the phone Charley had hidden on him, then looked towards the small group of men who were still running around like crazed animals, hearing sirens in the distance.

He kept walking and past the men unnoticed in there panic, reading the messages that were left on the phone. Some of them made no sense to him. Then he slowed his walk as he read the latest conversation.

"Well, well, well." Jerry said slowly, a small smirk showed on his face. "Peter Vincent is back from the grave, huh. And on his way to save the day. Master of illusions indeed."

He slowly raised his eyes and narrowed them as he started towards the shack again. Keeping quiet as he entered it and went below. Charley was already beneath the ground and possibly sleeping. He went towards the loose earth and buried himself and slept.

Something vibrated in his hand, drawing him out of the healing sleep. Pushing his hands out of the dirt first as he stood up slowly, feeling the heat of the day even in the darkness below. He didn't like the desert sun. Too much of it was there. He looked down at the phone and saw a new message, from the number that apparently belonged to Mr. Vincent. Opening it he smirked. He sent a reply as he knelt lay back in the dirt.

"So Peter Vincent is one of us. And is on his way to end it all." He looked over towards where Charley slept. Then started to smirk. "Well, I'm that case..might as well make my tribe and give him a fight he won't forget. Winner takes all."

**TBC!**

**Reviews would be the cherry in my cheesecake! Oh god I want cheesecake now. Dammit. **


	20. Chapter 20

**Alright! I know that the last chapter wasn't what you were expecting but that's the whole point! You can't predict where I am going. Joy's of my mind. This chapter is a little shorter then normal, but you'll see why. **

**Sadly I haven't received my cheesecake. Wish I did. Oh well. **

**Since I am working on my sequel also, updates will be slowed down. But don't worry! I'll update as soon as I can and when I can! This is my brain child. Haha, just because its the longest one I've ever written. :D **  
><strong>OK! Moving on!<strong>

**Remember Me 20**

Peter let out a breath as he sat up.

Exhausted from the short sleep, from crying and the heat. He knew the sun was going down because the little clock in his body was chiming, and he was starting to crave again. He scratched his head slowly as he looked around the tiny cramped space. Not good. How many died already? And yet Peter duidnt really care. He did of course, but not as much as he should have.

Turning his head to the side slowly as he drew his knee up and rested his arm, hearing the officers he bound earlier start to wake up one by one and gave muffled cries. Looked to be times up for him hiding. He was going to leave here soon. Grab those last few things.

But first, he was going to deal the little prick who put all of this in jeopardy.

'Norman Bates' was going to die.

He crawled over to the space above the office silently. It was still light out, but not so much that it would kill him. About another twenty five more minutes and it would be dark. He smelled the air slowly and got to his feet. The creep was in the office. A smirk was slowly inching it's way over his lips. Peter was going to scare this shit out of this creep and maybe kill him after. He felt his nails grow, his teeth grow quickly giving a sharp pain and he guessed his eyes had changed too. Would he get used to that pain. Right? It wasn't so bad.

The vampire expert was now a vampire, and Peter was growing into it. And he wasn't going to stop it. He wasn't cowering away like he had before. He closed his eyes for a moment. This brought new meaning to an old phrase he once heard. Too bad he didn't remember.

Peter dropped down out of the roof and stood straight as the 'Norman Bates' screamed and jumped up as the old plaster exploded. The dust slowly settled around him as Peter glared silently. He narrowed his eyes as he growled, advancing towards the terrified man who he hated so much right now. Watching him twitch and cower against the wall and looked like he was about to start screaming or shit his pants. Peter stood right up against him and glared as his hands gripped the collar of the dirty shirt. Wrinkling his nose at his musty scent.

"You nearly ruined everything you stupid little fucker. I should tear you to pieces!" He said with a growl. The fear he saw made him smile slowly. Jerry was right about one thing. Fear was intoxicating. Wanting more of it when he knew it might destroy him more then he already was.

"And you were watching me too. What did you see you little freak?" He snapped and shoved him into the wall. The man cried out and twitched away. Peter grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off the floor, listening to the man gag.

"I can see why no one comes here. If anyone did, you'd scare them away. A freaky little man like you, running this shit hole. Spying on your guests. Sticking your nose where it doesn't belong."

Peter looked outside then back to the creep. Deciding what to do. Should he kill him or let him go. If he killed him, how would he do it? Feed or waste it? If he let him go, then what would happen? Too many options.

His car had to have been flagged by those police officers bound and gagged to the bed in his room so if he stopped somewhere then it had to be short so he wouldn't be noticed. But a shiny expensive car in a place like this, was bound to be spotted. He would have to leave his lovely car here. He took a slow deep breath as he let the man go and watched him drop to the ground.

"Answer my question and I might leave your scrawny ass alone." Peter said calmly. As he stared at the man, he could see that he didn't want to answer. Too afraid to speak. The vampire looked at the clock then out the window. It was getting darker. Very soon.

"Better yet, you can tell me where the closest liquor store and gas station is."

The twitching man stayed silent as Peter leaned over and raised his brows. Standing up slowly as he tried not to get angry and loose control. Save that for Jerry. He was getting impatient again. He growled lightly and licked his lip slowly. He wasn't going to get an answer.

"You have exactly five seconds and counting to answer." He said, holding up his hand and started counting down. "Five...four...three...two..."

"Just down the road! There's a small town before you get to the highway!" The man nearly squealed. Peter chuckled.

"Was that really so hard to answer? There's a gas station and a liquor store?" He asked again and the man nodded quickly. Peter turned and rubbed the back of his head.

"Do you have a car?" He asked kindly, setting the man off guard.

"W-what?"

"Fucksakes! Do-you-have-a-car?" He asked again and more slowly. Giving the man an angry look.

"Yes.." He whispered weakly. The sound of his heart made his mind begin to loose focus.

"Give me the keys. Now." He held out his hand as the man fumbled around in his pocket and brought them out. They jingled violently as the man shook with his hand outstretched and whimpering. Peter snatched them as he looked at all the keys.

"What piece of junk is it?" He asked slowly as the man stared at Peter's mouth.

"A-a-an old SUV." He shuddered out fearfully.

"An SUV? That's very handy. Don't you move either." He said as he jumped into the hole in the ceiling and collected his bag.

Quickly returning to the motel office to find the man calling 911. He dropped the bag as the phone slipped out of the hand. Within a second Peter had the phone line in his hand and the man pinned to the wall. Shaking his head tauntingly.

"I wasn't going to kill you but now I am."

He said as he started squeezing the man's throat angrily. Letting his nails tear into the skin as he tore away his hand. Peter stepped back slowly as the blood sprayed out in a sickening bright red fountain and the man tried to scream as he hit the floor. Conversing as he died slowly. Peter watched lazily as the blood pooled quickly all over the white floor. Clenching his jaw before he slowly raised the gore on his hand and brought it to his lips as he turned to leave. Swooping down as he collected the bag then calmly left. Looking over his shoulder once.

That was careless and very messy. That was going to stink tomorrow. The surviving cops would be called crazy for saying the culprit was a vampire. No one would believe them.

He went to his car and opened the trunk to grab the incredibly strong cross bow. Grabbing it and slug it over his shoulder then stopped suddenly. He shut the trunk slowly as a wave of need filled him. Peter needed to go somewhere, and bad. The destination was close, even closer then he had thought. He turned to look in the direction he felt to go.

The sky was a darkening pink now. Thunder heads in the distance with faint rumbles whispering in the wind. A cold weight filled his stomach as he stood there. Remembering how Charley described the urge to go, and how he suffered trying to fight it. He wasn't sure if it was Charley, or if it was Jerry.

Either way, Peter expected a trap of some sort. Jerry was a smart son of a bitch, so he was going to be prepared no matter what. Especially now.

He looked away and scanned around. Expecting to see a rusted out heap of metal waiting but around the corner was a moderately well taken care of vehicle. Dented in some places and was a dark blue. Not bad and unnoticable.

Peter quickly went to the vehicle and opened it up. Throwing the crossbow and bag into the back seat and climbed in. He stuck the key into the ignition and turned it. Not even hesitating as the engine started before he switched the gears and slammed his foot on the gas. The vehicle's tires spun on the gravel before it lurched forward and left a cloud of dust. The tires squealed as they gripped the pavement. The cheap motel was getting smaller.

Peter looked to the distance as the storm grew closer. Molotovs weren't going to be as effective if it rained. But if he threw the bottle then shot it, then it would be a big ass grenade of sorts. His hands gripped the steering wheel as the feeling of being pulled started to fade away. He sped up as the feeling vanished. Letting out a frustrated sound as he realized that he didn't remember how far it felt.

But soon he will find out. Soon all this would be over and life would be better. The only thing he had to worry about was surviving tonight and the fight for tomorrow.

And yet he couldn't fight off the fear of the possibility of not surviving. Peter didn't want to die. At least not yet. Taking a slow breath as he turned onto a old paved road and followed it. Darkness has surrounded the earth as Peter saw lights in the distance. A few uneasy minutes passed as the SUV drew closer to the town he expected as the one that Jerry and Charley resided in. Pulling over slowly as he stared hard at the town. Pressing his hand to his lips and glanced at the clouds as they came over and flashes of lightning lit up the sky.

Wait for the rain. The rain would mask his scent, and if the necklace worked as it should, Peter would hopefully be invisible to them and be able to get close. But there was a major problem. How was he going to deal with Jerry? Charley's friend Calvin or something, that was his body. He couldn't just stake him, could he? He didn't have the stone to trap Jerry, although Charley had memorized the words. Would it still work? There were too many things that could fail and make things worse. If worst came to worst, Peter would have to stake Jerry and hope that they return to normal.

He leaned his head back and closed his eyes. Telling himself not to be afraid. Even though it all rested on his shoulders to save Charley and himself, and Charley's friend. If he didnt, then he would have to deal with a pissed off Amy and Jane. Maybe even Charley would be mad. He couldnt help but smile thinking of them chasing him down and screaming at him. He rubbed his face slowly as he turned and grabbed the bag and pulled out his shotgun. Making sure that everything was ready for when the rain started to fall.

Curious to see if he can connect to Charley, Peter breathed out slowly and focused his mind on what he wanted. He felt a tingling beneath his skull as he thought of Charley's name. Suddenly he saw what the teen saw.

He was outside kneeling on the ground, surrounded by vampires. No sign of Jerry though, but there were a lot of fucking vampires.

Peter blinked and the connection vanished.

"Shit!" He whispered as he hit the steering wheel. "Shit shit shit!"

This was starting to look like a death trap. Jerry had been busy. Very busy. By the looks of it, nearly the whole town had been turned, or butchered.

Peter climbed out of the truck and pulled the necklace over his head as the first drops of rain fell. He quickly grabbed the weapons and turned towards the town as he pumped the shotgun once.

"Be brave Peter." He said to himself and started walking.

Lightning lit the sky, followed by the loudest crack of thunder he ever heard. This was it. The biggest thing in his life was beginning. He let out a deadly growl as his eyes blacked and his fangs came out. This would be the end of Jerry. Once and for all.

XX

TBC!


	21. Chapter 21

It has been a while since I updated! Holy crap. Don't worry, haven't forgotten about this!

I've been receiving a lot of complaints that I've neglected this. Its pissing you guys off.. And I'm so sorry! This is for you, you devoted readers. Its going to be a little short, but I promise you there's more to come. I was awaiting for another kickstart with this since I was stuck for a long time!

Fixed that problem. Alright, enough of my blah, blah, blah!

I own nothing.

RM 21

The rain fell with a vengeance with large heavy drops. Soaking everything within a matter of minutes and eliminated all the smells in the air and replaced them with a thick, fresh dampness. The sky lit up with blinding flashes of lightning. Illuminating the now powerless small town.

At least fifty frightening figures were visible for a fraction of a second just on the road leading into town. The town itself, was littered with countless others just waiting instruction or for Peter when he came. Looking like freakish monsters crawling along the roofs and walls of the buildings.

As soon as it was dark enough, Jerry pulled a desperate attempt at turning the whole town. Creating immediate vampires was very easy since he was constantly replenished of blood. It wasn't hard to move around since the sun had been beneath a thick cloud cover and the numerous places to hide were ridiculous.

Half the townsfolk had either died in the fight for survival or couldn't handle the change and died or were just used as blood bags to replenish Jerry during his murderous reign. So he had a ridiculous number under his command. Almost at least three hundred.

As long as he survived the night, then he would win.

He had sent a calling to alert others that Peter was coming. This rain didn't sit very well with Jerry. Made things a little difficult but he was more than ready and anxiously expecting the Vampire Hunter to come with everything he had. Jerry expected a battle at the least.

If Peter was coming, he was coming with a vengeance.

It was surprising to find that the damned fool was even alive and how he could have missed the scent of vampirism. Jerry didn't know if he could control him or not. If he couldn't then he would make Charley do it.

Before the rain started to fall, Charley told him what was coming. Every so often, the brat would break through the control and promised him deadly threats. The teenager was so bent on trying to stay himself.

Things were going to be easy Jerry figured. With Charley now within his control, as corny as it sounded, he would make things end quickly. He had the numbers and the centuries of defensive strategy to back him up.

He heard the sound of a loud boom in the far distance that echoed to nothing. He moved towards a window slowly and watched the area carefully. Another bolt of lightning lit the town. Bathing everything in a blinding white-purplish light that lasted no longer then a second.

"He's here. Like he promised..." Charley said faintly then gave a soft dark laugh, sounding like he was trapped in a daze as he sat on the floor. His clothes were bloody and torn, making the boy seem like he was chained to the floor.

"I was counting on it." Jerry looked over at him and smiled wickedly. Not feeling threatened at all.

"Let him come.. And I'll finish him like I did mommy and daddy." Jerry said with boredom in his tone.

X

As the rain fell, he was quickly soaked and dripping with water. Running forward and began to pick up the speed as his feet pushed against the dark pavement. He was afraid but determined to at least try his hardest to get to Charley. Reaching into the bag, his fingers locked around the large bottle, pulling it out as he spotted the first wave of vampires running towards him.

That was a lot of vampires.

Peter flung the large two liter bottle of holy water into the air and raised the shotgun. Things seemed to slow down for him, just for a moment, as he pointed the nose of the gun towards the spinning bottle. Finding that aiming was much easier then it had been before for some reason.

Squeezing the trigger slowly, he barely felt the kickback as he fired off a round. Watching as the bottle exploded and sent holy water everywhere. Whatever vampires that were beneath it were about to have a rude awakening as the holy water meshed with the falling rain.

Cries of pain filled the air, along with his own as droplets hit his face. He smiled darkly suddenly as he rushed forward and started attacking. Taking advantage of them freezing and writhe in pain. Despite the agonizing pain he felt, he pushed forward. Pulling out a stake, he jumped while pulling his arm back to pierce as many in the heart as fast as he could. The ones guarding the road into town lunged forward and surrounded him.

He grew more afraid and started to swing his arms faster, using the butt of the shotgun to hit whoever came close to him to get a little more room then used the stake. As the panic fully set in, he felt a surge flow through him and his body seemed to know how to defend itself much better then before.

As he fought with a fury, the number of attacking vampires was dwindling quickly as they exploded into burning ashes. Peter really didn't know how many he killed before they backed off and fled with frightened cries.

Dropping to his knees as he panted heavily, trying to catch his breath and ease his terror he felt. Leaning on the shotgun as he dropped his head. Whatever wounds he had were healing. Starting to feel that he would be able to win this. Raising his head slowly and wiped his face, Peter forced himself to his feet and looked around to be sure they weren't coming back. He saw nothing. Taking that as his cue, he continued on.

"Ok.. That's.. That was easy.. That was easy.." He breathed to himself as he reached into the bag and pulled out a long thick dagger.

"Almost there Vincent.. Keep going..." He continued. Drawing in a breath, he forced himself to start rushing forward. Feeling the surge again as he got closer and closer to the town and saw more vampires coming towards him.

His eyes widened as he saw it was twice as many then minutes ago. As he got closer to the buildings, he started using them. Ripping parts off and used them as weapons to slow them down as he killed a few that were close to him. He was running low on energy now. Not sure how long he could keep up this fight.

An odd thought crept into his head as he leapt across a roof to the next one. This reminded him of those zombie games, but on hyper speed. And much more frightening.

Turning on the spot, he raised the shotgun and fired it off as quickly as he could until it only clicked. A few had either been severely wounded, or the modified bullets pierced their hearts and burned away. Not wasting any time, he turned and dropped to the ground as he smelt the air and started searching for Charley. He had no idea how many vampires were left, and no idea where they were coming from. As soon as he killed a few, the same number would return.

Looking over his shoulder, he almost wanted to give up then and there. There were so many vampires coming towards him from everywhere behind him. Skidding to a stop, he bared his fangs and growled as he was suddenly surrounded. Dropping the empty shotgun and the bag, he had the knife safely tucked into his coat. Flexing his clawed fingers slowly, he waited for them to attack. But nothing happened. His gaze shifted around quickly, not understanding why they were not attacking.

That was until he heard the dark laughter echoing through the air. Peter froze and slowly raised his eyes to the roof of the building he stood near. Jerry stood there looking down at him with a pleased expression. Dropping down and standing in front of him, Peter stood straight as he glared with hateful fear.

"I was really wrong about you Peter." Jerry said in full truth. "Your a lot stronger then I originally thought."

Peter didn't say anything, finding this to be lifting and yet very suspicious. He didn't stop his glare, but only intensified it with a low growl. Jerry smirked and started to walk around him. Inspecting Peter slowly with curiosity.

"Charley's little accident... Has turned into the greatest vampire killer in the world." Jerry said with surprise.

"You've managed to kill almost a hundred and ten of my vampires.. In a matter of forty five minutes. I'm actually impressed. Your Daddy couldn't even do that. But then again.. You cheated. Killing your own kind. Who does that." Jerry taunted with heavy words.

"Where's Charley you stupid fuck." Peter demanded with a calm tone despite his glare.

"Around.. Behaving like all little boys should." He replied with a careless shrug. "Charley is mine now.."

"Fuck you he is.." Peter snapped back at him and took a step forward. Jerry gave him an amused look as the tight circle of vampires got even tighter.

"Ah, ah. Easy Pete." Jerry said and slowly raised his hands.

Peter stopped and narrowed his eyes. Wanting to tear him apart so bad but couldn't do it just yet. Not with his army surrounding the two of them.

"Do you want to see him?" Jerry asked suddenly.

Peter faltered, then felt a sharp sting on the back of his head as he blacked out.

XxX

TBC!


	22. Chapter 22

Ok, yeah. That last chapter sucked. I'll admit that. But hey, I'm getting back into the flow with this one. It will be back to being long and kick ass. I'll try for an update once a week. But mind you I'm writing three stories at once. So no promises, but updates are going to happen.

Again, my apologies for the long effin' delay! This was a difficult one to write. Had to try and get the emotion in there. The moments between Peter and Charley made me cry a little.. But don't tell anyone. I used the song 'Time' from the Inception soundtrack to write that part. I found it fit perfectly, the feel of the song was very helpful.. Anyways

I own nothing. But my brain.

Remember Me 21

Jerry walked back into the building carrying an unconscious figure of Peter over his shoulder. Humming casually as he glanced around the dark hallway. It was now complete fully. Jerry Dandridge was back, and with a vengeance. A vengeance that had been a very fucking difficult one to achieve. But he wasn't going to celebrate yet. Just rub it in their faces for a little while.

Heavy grumbles of thunder rolled across the sky while the rain beat against the glass with a fury. Both figures were soaked with rainwater that left a dark trail of heavy drops and footprints along the carpet. The sounds of Jerry's humming echoed slightly in the silence. The mud and grime had been washed off of Jerry, leaving him completely clean with the exception of his clothes. He was feeling rather good about this right now. Very good. He now had both Charley and Peter within his grasp and they had nowhere to go. No where to hide. Trapped..

Like rats.

But he would be very careful. He underestimated them last time.

His footsteps echoed in the large room with such calculated steps that it made Charley, who still sat like he was chained to the floor within the darkness, slowly raise his head to look at the source of the sound. With a flash of lightning Jerry saw that Charley's face was more rigid and freakish, his skin turned to an eerie paleness now. Looking like the rest of them now. The frightening, blackened eyes of the teen rose with reluctance and widened in disbelief, his pale lips falling open, revealing the many pointed teeth as he let out a small pathetic sound. The master vampire looked down at him smugly without lowering his head and dropped Peter to the floor in front of him carelessly. Giving him a deadly victorious smirk. The illusionist hit the floor and landed roughly on his side, unmoved by the fall and made not even the smallest sound. Laying like a corpse. Had it not been for the scent of vampirism coming from him like a heavy perfume, the boy would have thought his beloved friend was truly dead.

His little accident. Charley stared at the figure of Peter as blood stained tears rolled down from his eyes while moaning weakly. His lips beginning to tremble.

Whatever hopes he had of being rescued were now shattered. There was no way out of this.

Jerry slowly moved to stand behind Charley as he watched him weep and moan in defeat. Loving the helplessness the young being felt. Its what was owed. Let him feel the hopelessness he felt while laying with the earth as nothing more then a damned corrupted soul.

"He fought so hard to reach you.. Charley." He said slowly and knelt down, gently touching the back off the boy's head tenderly while he taunted.

"So hard. But.. Like before.. He's too much of a damn fool to win. Fighting with his stakes... And his shot gun.. And his bag of wonders. He failed to remember that in my state right now, I've been a little desperate. I have to hand it to him though. Peter managed to eliminate quite a few of them to reach you." He continued with a slightly impressed tone and laughed lightly, looking at the unconscious man with distaste.

"Your both trapped. And have nowhere to go, and nothing to do. Except fall further then you already have. 'The Boy Killer and the World's Greatest Vampire Hunter'. Prisoners of their own creation.. Ironic." Jerry taunted with the utmost cruelty before he stood up and laughed darkly.

Charley tried his hardest to not let these words effect him, but it wasn't working. He looked at Jerry and gave the most hateful hiss he could muster then looked away. The vampire master raised a brow slowly then looked away carelessly.

"Cute." Was all he said, then smacked the back of Charley's head as he stood.

After a minute, Jerry figured he would leave these two alone for a short while. Turning to the exit slowly, he started towards it without looking back. Jerry would give them the boost they needed if he wanted to tear them down more like he planned on doing, so fucking viciously. Releasing his hold on Charley enough that he could think on his own, to a point of course. He wouldn't risk the brave little teenager devising a plan. Pulling the doors closed as he smiled and gave them both a cruel grin before he turned to look at the surrounding vampires. Instructing them to be alert and not to allow them to leave the room.

Charley breathed out finally on his own as the doors closed, he blinked away the fog that tormented his own thinking for the past twenty four hours. His mind clearing enough as the tears started falling more freely as he sobbed for this brief freedom. Beginning to really see Peter now. Raising his bloodstained clawed hands to touch the limp figure of the Vampire Hunter. Tenderly touching the one who kept his promise. His best friend came for him. Charley could hardly believing he was really here. Sniffing weakly, he gently leaned forward and moved the wet hair from the narrow pale face carefully. Revealing the same creature that he remembered laying peacefully on the dusty floor. The vampire boy made a small sound as he breathed out.

"Peter..." Charley spoke weakly and caressed the top of his head, resting his own face beside Peter's. Breathing slowly and smiled weakly as he cried in silence now, never having felt so fucking happy to see the man's face again.

Even if it meant there was no escape from this now. Peter kept his promise of finding him. He kept his promise. That was so much more then he could have ever hoped for. He would never doubt this man's words or promises again.

A hand slowly twitched and moved towards the boy's arm, unnoticed by the teen as he laid on the mans shoulder. The kid's hand lovingly petted the magicians head as he wept, mixed between misery and total joy. Peter's hand slowly wrapped around Charley's elbow and gave a small comforting squeeze. Charley opened his eyes slowly as he drew in a breath and began to cry harder as he saw Peter's eyes were open and were watching him as he blinked slowly. Those warm chocolate eyes that stared at him with such love and caring that it broke the boy's heart. A smile grew on his wet lips as he stared at the frightening figure of Charley.

"Told you... I was going to come find you. Didn't I promise?" Peter whispered and closed his eyes again.

"And.. I found you Brewster."

Slowly the magician pushed himself to sit up slowly, the pain in the back of his head faded quickly as he felt tears of his own growing, seeing the real joy in Charley's eyes. He could see that Jerry had broken the boy many times, but it never stopped Charley from believing. That broke Peter's heart, if he still had one. Their arms wrapped around each other suddenly and they held one another with such fear of never doing it again. Charley's clawed hands gripped at the heavy leather coat as he buried his face against his shoulder while Peter cradled the back of his head and closed his eyes as he gripped the boy's back with his arm.

"Peter.." The teen cried out and clung to him tightly as he didn't know what else to do. Finally having someone to comfort and help ease this horrible nightmare of a life.

"Shh.. Don't cry Charley.." Peter cooed carefully as he opened his eyes, blood slowly leaked from them and trailed down his white skin. The sounds of the boy's real misery being released made his chest ache in sorrow.

"Don't cry.." He kept purring as he held him tightly.

For once, after years and years, Charley truly felt safe with someone who wasn't his parent. Peter shifted his legs but not once did he let go, he started to rock slightly as they cried in silence. Peter turned his lips against Charley's ear slowly after a few minutes and whispered in the faintest voice.

"We are going to get out of here.. I swear it. I don't know how yet.. But we are getting out of here." He stared.

"We have to kill Jerry.. There's no other choice. No other option.." He whispered carefully.

Charley opened his eyes and listened intently. Nodding weakly.

"We can't save Caleb.. he doesn't exist anymore. I'm sorry. But if we kill him, we can save so many more in the long run. Look at what he has done to these people..." He continued, his eyes looking around the dark room that was lit briefly with lightening. The rain had lessened and stopped beating the windows, the storm wasn't as furious as it had been a few minutes ago.

"He has to be eliminated for good." Peter said as he thought of everything the bastard had done.

"H-how do we do it...? He won't let me go. He.. He's in my head all the time!" Charley said with terror.

"I can't think... I can't feel.. I never know what he will make me do! I've killed so many people... So many.." He said with a faint voice as he stared fearfully at the door at the far end of the room.

"Shh! There's nothing that can change that Charley Boy... I've done it too. You can't let it get to you.. I know it isn't comforting but don't let it change you." He said and sniffed lightly, leaving out the fact he loved every minute of killing someone.

"O-okay.. Okay.." He said and nuzzled deeply into Peter's throat.

"Here's what we do.." Peter started, smiling faintly at how the frightened kid clung so desperately to him.

"No! No no no! Don't tell me.. Don't! If I know, then he will make me tell him." Charley stammered quickly and shook his head. The magician frowned, but nodded slowly.

"Ok.. I won't say anything. But when it happens.. You stay close.. And you fight for your fucking life. Do you understand me?" Peter said sternly, pulling his head back and stared at the frightened teen in front of him.

Charley stared at him with a scared expression but nodded slowly again. Seeing the determination and fury within Peter's eyes gave him the confidence that they were going to escape. Peter smiled slowly and started to wipe the blood and grime from the boy's face with care. Charley's eyes closed as he leaned into Peter's hands, beyond grateful for the attention and the promises. He wouldn't let Jerry know what was going to happen. He really wanted to know what the magician was planning, but was too afraid to know details in case the bastard monster forced him to tell.

"There's so many of them... How will we get away if we DO manage to kill him?" He asked faintly as he opened his eyes again.

Peter smirked and looked towards the windows as he stood up, pulling the teen along with him and moved towards the windows and looked out.

"There are a lot.. Yes.. But... If we kill him.. They won't have anyone to lead them... but you." He said and slowly looked at him.

Charley frowned and looked at him with confusion, not knowing why the horde would follow him. Peter raised his brows and licked his lips.

"You are the only one who can. You are one if the few who were turned right away, you stink just like him. You must have sucked him nearly dry for that to happen. Your just as powerful as him, but until he is gone, there's no fucking way to break free." Peter explained softly and looked out the window again.

"If we can kill him.. We can take the Tribe... And burn them all." He said slowly.

"Wait... Your telling me that if we kill Jerry.. We won't be human again?" He asked with shock.

Peter nodded slowly and drew a breath as he looked at the sky.

"We don't have any other choice. Jerry thinks that... He will win. But.. What he fails to fucking see.. Is that I am dead to the world now. I have nothing to loose, and everything to gain." He stated and looked at Charley.

"When this happens.. Just trust in me alright? That's all I'm asking for." He said honestly.

Charley nodded slowly and drew a breath. Swallowing the bubbling fear, knowing that now he had the encouragement and the belief of truly getting away. Peter slowly took hold of his hand and stared out the window. Charley looked down for a moment and slowly started to grin darkly. A hatred growing slowly as he raised his eyes and watched the dead town.

They would end this together, once and for all. Or die trying.

XxXxX

TBC!


	23. Chapter 23

Yeaaah! I kind of gave up on this story, but don't worry. Updates are coming. And for those who complain about my grammar, too bad. No one wants to beta for me. I'm getting my flow back.

Onwards!

Remember Me 23

Jerry sat in a different room within the building, digging through the bag Peter had brought. A little surprised that he carried so much artillery for this failed rescue mission. It was a little unnerving, to say the least that there was so much.

Laying everything out on the floor slowly, the vampire found that the damn fool had such a well prepared arsenal. There were eighteen stakes, seven crosses, a large crossbow with at least seventy reusable arrows, even a few boxes of shotgun shells that had clearly been modified to suite this sort of thing, even three vicious looking daggers. And last, but not least, Peter's alcohol. Four bottles of it.

Jerry was unsure of what he was going to use it for, besides drinking. Turning his attention to the shells, he picked up the white box and carefully pulled one out. He eyed it and didn't know what made them so special. What was it that made them deadly? They looked and smelt exactly like regular shells, so why did they kill so many and leave even more severely wounded? It had to be an interior thing, the pellets themselves. Narrowing his eyes as he started pulling it apart slowly with his nails, breaking it open and hissed suddenly as the falling pellets burned into his fingertips and the rest bounced around on the floor. His lips parting as he grunted at the pain before quickly smacking his hands together and getting the pellets out.

Jerry stared at the damage before it healed and disappeared after a few minutes. Glaring for a moment before smirking. The pellets had to have been made with holy water and something else. He couldn't think of any other substance that could cause this sort of damage. But it was completely genius. Little tiny holy water infused pellets that CAN kill a vampire.

He never imagined this liquid could be harnessed into such a deadly weapon. But this was an era of new developments, new technologies. Such things could achieved now. Only a smart man could procure this.

"Peter.. You're a genius." He stated out loud and rubbed his fingers with his thumbs slowly then laughed lightly. "Too smart for your own good."

Peter must have gotten smarter since that morning with Charley. Almost two months, and he had gotten so much smarter. Came more than ready this time. That thought made him narrow his eyes in suspicion for a short moment. Suddenly questioning if he had planned on being caught rather than being captured by accident. Narrowing his eyes again, Jerry turned his attention to the wall and debated for a moment to go and see what they were scheming. They would be of course. Otherwise what kind off fight for freedom would this be? Wouldn't be a fun one that's for damn sure.

Turning his eyes back to the arsenal and crossed his arms, Jerry walked back a step and drew a breath. This was a little unnerving to say the least. So much weapons for rescuing a bratty teenager. He was missing something he realized. Something.. Something was missing. He didn't know what. Whatever it was, it made Peter want to fight so hard and maybe even die while doing it. The Vampire Killer wanted a fight. Perhaps he finally gained enough confidence to exact his revenge?

If he wanted a fight, then he was going to get one. Starting with Charley. Nosey little Charley Brewster. God damned brat.. Shouldn't have been so nosey.

Reaching down slowly, his fingers curled around the hilt of one of the daggers, lifting it up so the tip scraped the floor briefly. His eyes scanning over it in silent study. Seeing both edges were sharp, so sharp in fact that running his thumb against the metal caused him to cut his skin deeply. Watching the blood spill down his thumb and drop to the floor in a very slow pace. He made a small impressed expression before he tossed it in the air and caught it again. Sturdy and pretty. He wondered how often Peter tended to these goodies and maintained them.

Tossing the dagger into the air again he shifted his eyes towards the hallway. Watching the floor for a minute, catching the hilt before turning to move back towards the large room. Silently calling for two of his vampires as he casually strolled down the hallway with a placid expression. Figuring they had more than enough time alone, nearly forty-five minutes was definitely plenty. Strolling his way into the room as he shoved opened the doors, the wood bouncing off the wall with a heavy thud as he stared at the two of them. Grinning slowly as he saw his prizes holding hands and carried frightened expressions. Picture perfect.

"Well, has moral gone back up? Feeling a boost of confidence to put up a fight again?" Jerry asked them tauntingly as he moved across the room then sat down in a chair, leaning back as he jabbed the tip of the knife into the arm sharply.

"I'd be worried.." Charley said as he gave a brief glare. "But then again, I am worried for everything."

"You'd like that. You don't feel good unless your breaking someone's mind or body." Peter said slowly as he turned his head to look at the vampire with a loathing. Feeling the fear and the hatred all over again at the same time was tormentingly unbearable. Beginning to have a hard time swallowing.

Memories of that terrible night filled with screams and blood of his parents came flooding back; causing the horrid fear and causing the bubbling sense of vengeance. But he needed to think clearly and carefully. It was both of their lives in his hands. Peter had a hard time keeping still and calm despite how bad he wanted to tear him apart. Charley slowly peeked towards their nemesis as he clung to Peter's arm, turning his head away and pressed against the illusionist's shoulder as he sensed the relaxed state Peter was in. Really not wanting to give up the sense of security and safety he felt being near someone he wasn't afraid of. As much as he acted as an adult, there was no way he could ignore the helplessness he felt now. Not being able to hush the small whine like a frightened child. There was no point in hiding it. The boy had never been so afraid of everything, not even first discovering that vampires existed.

Jerry smiled in dark pleasure as he watched his hated enemies. Loving what he saw with a feeling to push for more, push them to the breaking point. The ones that got away were going to be broken, if not dead.

"No doubt, I do. You know me so well Vincent. What's the point of all this petty but very impressive squabbling without a few more awesome attempts for freedom and revenge?" The master vampire asked in a delighted voice then leaned back in the chair, lifting the front legs as he took a long slow breath.

"Didn't know there was a point.." Peter retorted bitterly.

"Mmm. There is. And I bet you don't know what it is either." Jerry purred as he narrowed his eyes briefly.

"Hmm.. Let's think.. My guess is.. You being a terrified, beyond desperate useless parasite leaching off of everything else in a desperately impulsive attempt to go home while knowing you're going to lose before the sun even comes up. You're nothing but a bloated tick trapped on a rotting mule's ass, you bloody piece of shit." Peter snapped then glared defiantly.

"Oh.. Now that's just rude. Mean.. I like it. You stink of it you know.. Revenge. Like the scent of smoke and alcohol are embedded into your person, your scent now carries the hot, yet slightly bitter scent of revenge. Don't be so angry, Vampire Killer... You'll live longer." Jerry said teasingly then gave a low laugh.

Feeling a little disappointed that they didn't have much fear, well not as much as he wanted anyways. Although that was more than easy to do at this point. What was the point of waiting?

"You're a walking irony." Jerry added as he shook his head with bored amusement. Deciding to verbally break them down. "Frankly.. I'm impressed."

It was dead silent except for the rain outside.

"Peter Vincent.. The vampire killer turned.. vampire. Good to see daddy's aim didn't stick. This could have been a bigger disappointment then it already is if your aim hadn't improved."

Peter rolled his eyes as he looked down quietly. Clenching his jaw as those words caused his blood to boil in hate while he still kept himself calm to the eye. Despite knowing that it was true. He was the exact thing he never ever wanted to be. Be the same beast that butchered his parents. He'd bet anything that his parents would have done something a long time ago. Like the moment he opened his eyes in the morgue. When he woke up a monster. The magician's stomach sank at that thought. He was a monster. Look at all the blood he had already spilt just because he slipped just a little. Plus he was already considered dead to the rest of the world. Taking a breath, he looked towards the window and stared outside silently.

"And you.. Charley.." Jerry started. "So damn stubborn... It's nearly made me kill you so many time. I am going to say... For a kid.. A seriously bad excuse for one, you've got a small chance of gaining a smidge of respect. But I've got better plans in store." Jerry said slowly.

Eyeing them with malicious intent all the while he slowly rocked on the chair. Looking away, he slowly drew a breath then smiled slowly. Charley and Peter sensed the icy touch of nothing. It was far more unnerving then anything else.

The boy tensed slowly as the illusionist breaths became more audible. A slowly growing blank expression started on the teens face, becoming submitted to Jerry's command. Peter blinked and stepped back as Jerry was on his feet and stalking towards them.

"Let's get straight to it then, shall we?"

TBC!

R/R


End file.
